Vuelve a mí
by ina minina
Summary: Ahora siendo Rey, tiene obligaciones que cumplir. Ahora siendo madre, tiene obligaciones que cumplir. El tiempo es relativo y para él, ha sido eterno y para ella, un pestañeo. Él no quiere olvidarla ni dejarla ir, ella no quiere volver a verlo ni saber de él. Secuela de "Gobernando en tu corazón" UA
1. 1 Alpha

**Advertencia** : Este fic es la secuela de mi fic "Gobernando en tu corazón", si lo han leído sabrán que no es una historia con temática ni infantil ni muy "suave", bien. Considere esta única advertencia para lo que es el resto de este fic, habrán escenas como le llamo a menudo " **RANCIAS** "xD, no será un romance fácil ni exento de dramas ni mucho menos de lemon, que los amo pero como tal no significan que vayan a ser lemon amorosos ni mágicos de cuentos de hadas.

Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad, no acepto quejas después xD

* * *

 _Te he hecho daño, alma mía_

 _He desgarrado tu alma._

 _El daño, Pablo Neruda._

Capítulo 1 Alpha

Tiempo

Recorrió los pasadizos a paso rápido, sentía el aire escaso en sus pulmones debido al esfuerzo. Su pecho subía y bajaba preso de la adrenalina y los nervios ¡Oh los nervios! Sabía que si no lo encontraba en los próximos minutos, tendría que empezar a redactar su testamento. Lo triste del asunto era que no tenía nada que dejarle a nadie ¿Su nave, quizá? Difícil saberlo, era propiedad de la patrulla galáctica después de todo. Fue en ese momento que Jaco-completamente agotado-se percató de que a pesar de ser un Rey en un planeta tan pobre-a su parecer-y simple como la Tierra, no le servía de nada ni le brindaba ningún beneficio peculiar. Pero era lo que se ganaba al ser buena persona ¿Qué podía hacer? Él siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaban y aunque no valoraran su esfuerzo, él de todas formas seguiría siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Pero se aprovechaban de su condición y le empezaba a pasar la cuenta.

Siempre que arribaba en el planeta después de sus patrullas, lo usaban para cualquier situación estúpida y engorrosa. Empezaba a molestarle ¿De qué hablaba? ¡Siempre le molestaba! Pero a pesar de protestar, no tenía muchas opciones. Vivía rodeado de dos víboras al acecho y de un titán colosal de mirada fría y despectiva que, o lo hacían callar o le obligaban a hacer lo que ordenaban. Definitivamente no tenía otra opción… pero de todas las labores que le encomendaban, cuidar del demonio era la peor. Empezaba a asustarse, sabía que el crío no debería estar muy lejos pero le costaba trabajo hallarlo. El niño siempre se escabullía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; no lograba entender cómo lo hacía teniendo piernas tan cortas. Bulma siempre le decía que no le quitara un ojo de encima pero ¿Acaso no podía pestañear? Era tan rápido y escurridizo… lo que más le fastidiaba era que él no tenía por qué cuidar de un chiquillo ajeno. Había repetido hasta el cansancio que le pusieran una niñera ¿Es que eran tan tacaños como para ahorrarse unos míseros pesos en el cuidado del crío? O ¿La niñera era él y recién lo notaba? Probablemente. Frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso, llegó hasta el final el pasaje justo donde empezaba la escalera ¿Sería acaso?... no. El niño aun no sabía subir ni bajar escaleras ¿O sí? Se acercó al primer eslabón con escepticismo, estiró su cuello delgado y abrió sus ojos amarillos como plato al ver en el octavo eslabón al príncipe bajando de poco a poco en un gateo lento pero seguro. Exclamó como una vieja escandalosa haciendo que el niño levantara la mirada y lo viera. Cubrió su boca con rapidez al comprender su error y no alcanzó a llamar al chiquillo cuando éste comenzó a mover sus piececitos más rápido-dentro de lo que podía en su situación-y descender con agilidad. Para el patrullero fue como si la escena se rodara en cámara rápida, el pequeño engendro no tardó en llegar a la planta intermedia, donde se hacía una breve pausa para continuar con la larga escalera. Jaco se lanzó rápidamente de un salto, haciendo que el niño pegara un brinco y comenzara a corretear más a prisa para continuar con su travesía. Pero el patrullero lo atajó del babero al mismo tiempo que suspiraba sintiendo que su vida se le iba. Con una mano levantó al bebé de un año y medio y con la otra acarició su propio pecho con dramatismo y sollozó en un gimoteo lastimero―Serás la muerte de mí… mi juventud se va… se va―susurró cerrando sus ojos.

― ¡No!―chilló la voz infantil haciéndolo despertar de su trance. Jaco miró ceñudo al niño que se retorcía en el aire lanzando manotazos y patadas― ¡No!―insistió el menor.

―Mire Señor No―murmuró poniéndolo en frente. El príncipe tenía su ceño fruncido-como de costumbre-sus ojos celestes lo escudriñaban con demasiada intensidad para ser un bebé―la loca de tu madre me dejó estrictamente prohibido que salieras de tu cuarto―los labios del bebé se fruncieron y adoptaron una mueca que el patrullero conocía bastante bien. Jaco contuvo la respiración unos segundos al mismo tiempo que movía su mano libre inquieta en el aire― ¡No, no, no! ¡No llores, por favor!―suplicó como si el pequeño le entendiera―podemos pasear por el jardín ¿Eso quieres, eh? ¡No llores!―acercó al bebé a sus delgados brazos pero el niño le dio un par de patadas certeras en el pecho que estaba seguro que de no ser por su armadura, hubieran sido bastante dañinas. El bebé-como si notara que no podía herirlo en esa parte-levantó su piernecita derecha y le dio de lleno en la mandíbula. Jaco exclamó adolorido y soltó al príncipe por el asombro y querer acariciar su zona dañada. Pero fue cosas de segundos, segundos que el patrullero entendió que había dejado caer a un bebé de un año y medio al suelo. Espantado, intentó atajarlo en medio del aire pero el niño había caído de pie en el suelo alfombrado-sorprendiéndolo-y comenzó a subir la escalera en un gateo rápido―ufff…―parpadeó asombrado sin dejar de mirar al bebé que subía como un gato arisco queriendo escapar―realmente es hijo de _él_ …

Siguió de cerca al bebé, apoyó sus manos detrás de su nuca y lo miró aburrido. El niño pausó el ritmo cuando notó que ya no le prohibía gatear por la escalera y se dio el tiempo para analizar cada movimiento. A pesar de que le molestaba cuidarlo, no podía negar que lo estimaba. Lo había visto nacer después de todo… le sorprendía lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Cuando lo conoció pensó que los humanos eran demasiado frágiles y dependientes, el niño seguía dependiente de cuidados, pero ahora, al verlo caminar solo y decidido, sintió que el correr del tiempo era un juego extraño. Se sintió nostálgico, hace no muy poco que se la pasaba en su cuna y ahora subía y bajabas escaleras-como podía pero lo hacía-sentía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para escucharlo decir algo más que "no".

Lo escoltó por el pasillo, el niño daba pasos lentos y temblorosos a momentos y se detenía en cada esquina a mirar los jarrones o plantas, donde rápidamente debía alejarlo de los objetos antes que los rompiera. Ese era el principal problema con el príncipe, ese y que se escapara. Era demasiado destructivo. Si no lo estaban vigilando podía convertir cualquier habitación en un caos. Él no tenía experiencia con niños ni bebés; ahora que lo obligaban a ver al pequeño príncipe empezaba a ser consciente de ciertos detalles sobre cuidados infantiles pero estaba seguro que no era normal que un niño que ni siquiera hablara, fuera así de destructivo. En lo personal, el patrullero lo atribuía a sus genes saiyajin. Y era un verdadero lío estar pendiente de él por ese mismo motivo. Era inquieto, violento y destructivo y ni hablar de su mal humor. Le sorprendía que una criatura tan inocente como un bebé tuviera su personalidad tan marcada, porque lo atribuía a su personalidad. El príncipe hacía rabietas cuando no le dejaban hacer algo y se la vivía diciendo "No"-parecía ser su palabra favorita-cada vez que alguien intentaba corregirlo. Lo que le preocupaba era que solo tenía un año y medio ¿Qué sería de él cuando creciera? No quería ni imaginarlo.

Parpadeó extrañado al reconocer el camino que el pequeño seguía. Se guardó la exclamación de asombro al comprender que el chiquillo se había aprendido la dirección al laboratorio de su madre. Sabía que probablemente la princesa no estaría muy a gusto de verlos allí pero ya estaba cansado de lidiar con hijos ajenos, si el niño quería ver a su madre ¿Quién era él para impedírselo? En el camino hacia el laboratorio privado de la hija menor del padre de la reina, el bebé quebró tres floreros, una porcelana y sacó dos plantas y esparramó la tierra de sus maseteros. Los criados ya estaban acostumbrados, pero él se ganaba miradas reprobatorias de todas formas. Era como si de aquí a un tiempo se hubieran olvidado que era el Rey regente y que en primer lugar, no tendría por qué cuidar del sobrino de su esposa, y que era la máxima autoridad del planeta. Suspiró y miró con fastidio al menor que seguía su ruta, decidido y concentrado en su meta, ajeno al cansancio de su cuidador.

Cuando se detuvieron en frente a la puerta blindada, Jaco esperó por alguna seña o palabra del príncipe. Miró atento al menor que con su ceño fruncido miraba la puerta esperando que se abriera. Volteó hacia él y sin dejar de mostrar su carita de enojo, apuntó con su pequeño dedo― ¿Qué?―murmuró encogiéndose de hombros―no te entiendo―fingió sonriéndole con burla. El bebé infló sus mofletes, giró su rostro rápidamente hacia la puerta y la pateó haciéndolo brincar por el estruendo― ¡Hey! Cálmate…―susurró angustiado―tu madre me matará…―murmuró mirando la abolladura en la superficie metálica. Sabía que el destrozo era lo de menos, el problema era el método y la distracción de su trabajo. Oyó un ruido de tubos caerse en el interior y ya podía escuchar los gritos que le regalaría al abrir la puerta. El bebé volvió a golpear al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a gritar un balbuceo indescifrable y volteaba hacia él y le apuntaba hacia la puerta. Jaco no necesitaba traducción, podía entender claramente sus órdenes. Antes de poder hablar o moverse, la puerta se abrió abruptamente. El patrullero levantó la mirada asustado pero se calmó al segundo siguiente cuando la joven madre le sonrió a su pequeño y se inclinó para poder tomarlo en brazos.

―Esas no son formas de tocar, cariño―murmuró sonriéndole mientras lo apegaba a su pecho― ¿Qué te ha dicho mamá, eh?―Jaco dejó ir un suspiro de alivio pero apenas éste salió de su boca la joven le dirigió una mirada fría y maléfica― ¿Por qué el tío Jaco te trajo al laboratorio? Mamá está muy ocupada con el motor de Uranio…

― ¡No-no es mi culpa!―exclamó a la defensiva―Trunks quiso venir, se sabe el camino por cierto…―susurró pensativo―sabes que no me hace caso ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Además no soy su guardería andante hmp―bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

―Es solo un bebé, él no manda―murmuró con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que la mano bronceada de su hijo se posaba en su mejilla en una caricia suave y le sacudía un par de mechones de su melena―te pedí un favor, Jaco ¡Un favor!

― ¡No soy su escolta!―chilló perdiendo la paciencia―se la pasa escapando, rompiendo cosas ¡Ahora sube y baja las escaleras! ¿Lo sabías? Pues si no es así ¡Te lo informo!―exclamó alzando sus brazos.

― ¡NO!―acotó Trunks a la discusión sacudiendo uno de sus brazos. Bulma rodó los ojos y besó la frente de su hijo mientras lo meneaba en su abrazo.

―Ya ponle un cuidador ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tacaña? Es tú hijo―le recriminó mirándola con desprecio.

―No se trata de dinero, idiota―soltó la joven―Trunks es demasiado violento… ha herido a todos los criados que lo han cuidado, solo tú y Raditz pueden verlo―murmuró mientras miraba el rostro infantil de su hijo. Observó sus cejas lilas y sus ojos celeste, su boquita pequeña mientras balbuceaba algo incomprensible al mismo tiempo que sus manitos tocaban su pecho lleno―no… no hay leche, Trunks―dijo con voz melodiosa―la mamá ya no tiene leche―mintió.

―No…―gimoteó sin dejar de acariciar su pecho.

― ¿Y qué está haciendo Raditz? Siempre que estoy aquí, me dejan cuidando al moco… a tu hermoso y adorable hijo―se corrigió con rapidez al ver la mirada asesina de la humana.

Bulma suspiró y dejó en el suelo a su bebé. Trunks apuntó hacia su laboratorio y no hizo ademán de prohibirle la entrada. La joven de 21 años observó con agotamiento como su hijo caminaba a paso seguro hacia su caja de herramientas, ya podía suponer que sacaría… hace 7 meses que su hijo había aprendido a caminar. Todos se sorprendieron cuando el bebé aun no cumplía un año de edad y ya andaba paseándose por su habitación buscando que romper. El pequeño príncipe era bastante despierto para su edad, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo sabía que se debía a sus genes saiyajin. Era imposible olvidar ese desagradable detalle. No solo porque sus rasgos eran los mismos que los de su padre-nunca lo había dicho en voz alta-también por su naturaleza violenta y destructiva. Daba gracias todos los días porque no hubiera sacado ni el cabello ni ojos negros y ese peinado horrible en forma de llama. Con tratar todos los días con su ceño fruncido y su mirada hosca ya tenía suficiente.

Miró como sacaba la llave francesa sin dificultad de su cajita de herramientas y la llevaba directo a su boca, suspiró y alzó su voz―Deja eso ahí, cariño―el niño no obedeció y se dejó caer en el suelo rebotando por su pañal―Raditz está ocupado con los conflictos entre la nación Norte y Oeste. Creo que quiere usar fuerza militar para aplacar las rencillas…

―Ah… cierto―asintió el patrullero―ahora es el encargado de defensa. Quizá podrías contratar soldados saiyajin para que lo cuiden ¿No?

― ¿Es que eres estúpido?―preguntó alzando la voz; Trunks levantó la mirada hacia su madre sin dejar de chupar la herramienta y Jaco pegó un brinco en su puesto al oírla―ningún saiyajin aparte de Raditz cuidará de Trunks―sentenció cruzándose de brazos. El patrullero parpadeó un par de veces y miró al príncipe que sentado en el suelo y con la llave en su boca, intentaba cruzarse de brazos como su madre.

―Como digas… me iré―murmuró dándose la vuelta―nos vemos en la cena.

―Gracias por nada―gruñó la joven; el patrullero se quejó en voz alta y ella negó sonriendo. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura sin dejar de mirar a su bebé que había dejado de comer la llave para mirarla― ¿Extrañabas a mamá?―le preguntó conteniendo otro suspiro de cansancio. Estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Ser madre resultó ser la aventura más difícil de su vida, además todo había pasado demasiado rápido a su parecer… Trunks había nacido a los 6 meses-culpa de sus genes saiyajin-pasó dos meses en una nave, por lo que sintió que tuvo a su hijo solo cuatro meses en su vientre y en esos meses aun no procesaba del todo su nueva condición.

Fueron meses complejos, donde los antojos y los mareos estaban a la orden del día acompañado de sus cambios de humor. Y lo peor vino después… al cuarto mes, cuando en medio de la noche comenzó el trabajo de parto. Aun recordaba los dolores de las contracciones y se estremecía de solo pensarlo; y lo que más le frustraba era el haber tenido que pasar por esos dolores horribles por nada ya que al final, su bebé era demasiado grande para pasar por el canal de parto y ella muy estrecha, por lo que no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle una cesárea. Cada mañana miraba su pequeña cicatriz y se preguntaba cómo habían conseguido sacar a su pequeño diablito de allí. Definitivamente no quería saberlo, aunque podía suponer que sencillo no fue ya que estuvo bastante tiempo adolorida en su zona abdominal. Pero a pesar de todo, había valido la pena cada maldito segundo de sufrimiento. Sonrió y caminó hacia el fondo del laboratorio, donde en la esquina inferior derecha guardaba un baúl de plástico. Lo arrastró de las manillas hasta el centro del cuarto donde su hijo al verla se reincorporó rápidamente-dentro de sus limitaciones físicas-y aplaudió alegre por su iniciativa. No tuvo que abrir el cajón, su hijo se le adelantó y sacó ansioso sus juguetes del recipiente―bien… mamá seguirá con el trabajo ¿Sí?―murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo mientras caminaba hacia el mesón donde tenía su trabajo del día.

Mientras revisaba los últimos indicadores del motor, miraba a cada minuto a su hijo. Trunks esparcía peluches, figuritas de acción y legos por todo el piso, algunos ya los había roto y otros terminaban en su boca. Una mueca de preocupación mutaba en sus labios a cada segundo pero no hacía ademán de quitarle su entretención. El principal problema que tenía al trabajar y ver a su hijo al mismo tiempo era que no podía concentrarse al estar pendiente de él. Solía ser distraída y temía que le ocurriera algo a su bebé en esos lapsus. Ya había pasado por situaciones-irresponsables a su parecer-que no quería repetir. Como cuando dejó al niño solo en la bañera por tres minutos para ir a buscar una toalla hipo alergénica y lo encontró nadando con la cabeza hundida. No le ocurrió nada, pero ella si pasó un susto que no quería volver a repetir. Se sentía torpe y primeriza, su madre le repetía constantemente que era normal, que nadie nacía sabiendo y que los hijos no venían al mundo con un manual de instrucciones. Pero no se calmaba con eso, ser madre no era algo que quiso pero había pasado y debía asumir su rol actual, tenía miedo y mucho. No quería ser una mala madre y le daba pánico pensar que podía arruinarle la vida a su hijo con sus acciones. Sabía que estaba siendo paranoica, su bebé solo tenía un año y medio y ya estaba pensando en su adolescencia.

Le había costado trabajo acostumbrarse a su hijo, a sus tiempos y cuidados. No era sencillo, siempre supo que no lo sería, y en su condición de princesa podía recibir ayuda pero no era su caso. Ahí entraba otra vez el problema con los genes de su hijo. Desde que Trunks había empezado a moverse más y superado la etapa de dormir todo el día y de despertar solo para alimentarse y cuando le incomodaba algo, que habían comenzado los verdaderos problemas y desafíos. A la mala habían descubierto que el niño era más fuerte que un bebé promedio-mucho más fuerte-que tenía un carácter imposible de tratar, que era violento y destructivo. Cuando comenzó a dejarlo a cuidado de criadas o especialistas, comprendieron que el príncipe y futuro heredero al trono no podría ser cuidado por cualquiera. Había herido a cada persona que había contratado-sobre todo si no les simpatizaban-el niño solo tenía cuidado con la familia y hasta cierto punto. Raditz lograba contenerlo, y Jaco pero éste último sufría más con el pequeño al no tener más parentescos. En cambio con el saiyajin de raza pura, la relación fluía más fácil. Ella no se salvaba del temperamento de su bebé, a menudo resultaba con hematomas pero poco a poco lograba contenerlo. Trunks era bastante inteligente y comprendía cuando hacía algo malo-muchas veces lo hacía de todos modos, era un niño al fin y al cabo-por lo que a ella la trataba más suavemente.

Era difícil criar a un hijo, pero era más complejo cuando éste no era un bebé normal. Ser medio saiyajin le jugaba en contra-a la madre-en muchos sentidos. Si no tuviera a Raditz cerca no habría sabido cómo lidiar con la naturaleza violenta de su hijo. La pareja de su hermana le insistía que debían iniciar su entrenamiento, cosa que ella se negaba rotundamente ¡Era un bebé! Incluso cuando creciera, ella no quería que su hijo supiera de su sangre saiyajin. Quería criarlo como un humano normal-dentro de su situación, ya que al ser el heredero a la corona era imposible que se criara como una persona normal-y omitir su origen era la base primordial para ello. Al nacer, le había cortado su cola, Raditz se había molestado con ella pero con el tiempo lo entendió. El saiyajin había sido un pilar muy importante en la crianza y conocimiento de su hijo, a pesar de que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con su silencio, los apoyó y se volvió un compañero primordial en la educación de su hijo. A veces sentía que Trunks tenía tres padres. Jaco-por mucho que se quejara-vivía pendiente de su hijo y lo estimaba, el niño también a él. Su padre era el abuelo más feliz; Trunks corría a sus brazos cuando lo veía y a pesar de que el viejo terminaba con dolores de espalda, siempre lo cargaba y lo "secuestraba" para jugar y pasar el tiempo con él. Y estaba Raditz, que se preocupaba de su desarrollo y estaba siempre presente en la vida del niño. Su madre y hermana no eran ajenas a la presencia del niño. En sí, nadie estaba ajeno a la llegada del príncipe. Su hermana mayor moría y vivía por su sobrino, cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre buscaba pasarlo con él y se preocupaba de que el niño siempre tuviera todo lo que quería, lo mismo ocurría con su madre. Resultaba ser la típica abuela que mal enseñaba a sus nietos y que los consentía.

Todos en su familia adoraban a su hijo, y se sentía muy acompañada. Pero el cansancio era el mismo, a pesar del apoyo y de lo mucho que los estimaban, creía ciegamente que el rol de madre era solamente suyo y que dependía de ella que su hijo fuera una buena persona en el futuro. Trunks era un buen niño, un poco travieso y violento pero era un niño ¿Qué más podía exigirle? Lo que le quitaba el sueño por las noches era que aquello-la violencia-se volviera parte de su personalidad. Le aterraba pensar que su hijo fuera como _él_ … que su sangre pudiera más y que terminara siendo un hombre déspota y cruel. Temía en el fondo de su alma que terminara criando a una bestia sin remedio. Cada vez que lo miraba destruir algún juguete-como ahora que no dejaba de pisotear un dinosaurio-o que le pegaba a Jaco con la llave francesa o dañaba a algún criado, pensaba en qué pasaría si eso nunca cambiara, si su hijo no superara aquella etapa de _conocer sus límites físicos_ como le llamaba Raditiz. O peor, que le gustara ser superior a los demás e infundir terror o respeto a costa de su condición. Pero sus miedos se iban a lo profundo de su conciencia cuando lo acostaba por las noches, cuando le daba un baño, cuando jugaban a solas en su cuarto. Cuando miraba sus ojos celestes y su sonrisa inocente, cuando acariciaba su cabello lacio y suave. Cada vez que lo miraba dormir, cada vez que lo alimentaba de su propio pecho y él, cuidadosamente amamantaba sabiendo que podía dañarla si usaba sus dientes o si presionaba sus dedos en su piel, cada vez que le sonreía y la abrazaba, pensaba ¿Cómo una criatura tan hermosa e inocente se podría convertir en un ser cruel y violento? Lo veía imposible, veía imposible que su hijo se pareciera a su padre en un futuro.

No le gustaba pensar en ello, prefería vivir el día a día conociéndose mutuamente con su bebé, y a pesar de todo no tenía tanto tiempo para pensar locuras. Ser madre y científica le consumía sus días. Levantó la mirada cuando el príncipe gimoteó; Trunks lanzó un conejo con rabia al otro lado del cuarto. El peluche se arrastró por el suelo y Bulma lo siguió con la mirada notando que le faltaba una oreja y un ojo. Frunció el ceño, levantó la mirada y vio un moflete inflado de su hijo. Se puso rápidamente de pie y se acercó. El bebé no tardó en comprender sus movimientos y se puso de pie, en menos de diez segundos se lanzó a correr. Mientras el niño reía, la joven estaba aterrada pensando que podría tragarse el ojo del peluche. No tardó en pillarlo y se inclinó para poder revisarle la boca―suelta, dame eso Trunks―exigió frunciéndole el ceño. El niño negó sacudiendo sus mechones―Trunks, dame eso―repitió mientras que con una mano sujetaba su cuerpo y con la otra intentaba buscar el objeto en su boca, pero el pequeño tenía los labios pegados impenetrables― ¡Trunks!―alzó su voz sorprendiéndolo. Aprovechó esa instancia y logró meter dos de sus dedos, debajo de su lengua encontró la canica con tuerca que funcionaba como ojo del conejo―eso no se hace―lo regañó.

―No―repitió el menor haciendo un puchero―mama no…―gimoteó alzando su barbilla regordeta. Bulma se agachó a su altura y le ordenó el cabello, Trunks la imitó y pasó sus deditos por su melena―allí―murmuró sin dejar de pasar sus dedos por su pelo.

― ¿Qué cosa, cariño?―le preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios. El bebé no respondió y tampoco señaló ningún objeto o lugar en particular. Lo dejó continuar con su destrozo unos minutos más mientras terminaba de anotar las combinaciones del motor.

Media hora más tarde dio como finalizado su trabajo. Estiró sus brazos al techo haciendo sonar sus articulaciones. Se puso de pie y tomó a su hijo quien jugaba a sacar y meter sus juguetes en el baúl. Trunks rodeó su cuello con sus cortos bracitos y sus piernitas en su cintura. Lo sostuvo desde su trasero abultado por el pañal lleno y salió de su laboratorio. Prefirió bajar al comedor antes que pasar a su dormitorio, ya se le había hecho tarde y su hijo debía cenar. Mientras caminaba, el bebé le balbuceaba algo que no entendía pero asentía sin dejar de sonreírle, su hijo tocaba su pelo entretenido, convenciéndola de que había sido buena idea cortarlo; lo hizo para que no le estorbara en su labor de madre y científica, y porque no decirlo… necesitaba un cambio tanto externo como interno. Después de nacer Trunks, se dio cuenta de que ya no era la misma de antes. Vivir con él la había cambiado en muchos sentidos, pero ser madre había hecho que su mundo rotara en 180°. Ya no se sentía princesa, ahora era solo una mujer soltera con un hijo. Y no es que negara de sus raíces o de sus privilegios sociales y económicos, era que ya no cumplía con su rol como tal. Se dedicaba a satisfacer las necesidades de su hijo y las propias, nada más. Sus padres ya no le reprochaban que no asistiera a eventos sociales o a reuniones importantes, Tight de vez en cuando intentaba convencerla de que se vistiera como una mujer de alta nobleza y no como una chica normal, pero no le resultaba. Ya nadie le decía qué hacer y cómo vivir su vida. Y era el principal cambio que reconocía, ese control que tenían de su vida ella lo había eliminado desde raíz en el momento que decidió que viviría en su planeta y que no le dijeran de su paradero a su ex esposo.

A veces sentía que había quedado tan agotada de su experiencia con _él_ , que era por eso que ahora no toleraba ninguna orden o manipulación de nadie. No sabía si había madurado, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que no permitiría que nadie le dijera como vivir su vida y como criar a Trunks. Quería ser mejor persona para él, protegerlo y velar por su hijo. Ahora ya no actuaba sin pensar, cada paso a dar u organización de su vida, giraba en torno a su bebé. Primero estaba Trunks, luego Trunks y tercero Trunks. No había tiempo ni dedicación para nadie más que no fuera su hijo y ella. Ser madre le había cambiado la visión de la vida, y a veces se sorprendía de ello pero era lo que le había tocado, y esperaba desenvolverse de la mejor forma por el bien estar de ambos. Sentía que era más fuerte que antes, ya no era una niña y se había convencido de que había aprendido de sus experiencias pasadas-errores-para ahora, poder afirmar con toda seguridad que era mejor que antes. Cuando pensaba en el pasado, se daba cuenta de todos sus errores y se convencía que aquello no podía repetirse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora cuestionaba sus sentimientos de aquel entonces, ahora comprendía lo vulnerable que estuvo a pesar de que siempre se dijo que era una persona segura de sí misma. Vivir con _él_ la volvió una mujer insegura, creer-porque ahora lo dudaba-que estuvo enamorada de _él_ se lo confirmaba. Ahora comprendía lo que muchas veces se obligó a ignorar, estaba enferma. O al menos lo estuvo cuando fue su esposa, se consolaba al pensar que ahora eso había cambiado; que ya era consciente de sus deslices emocionales y que lo había superado, se había sanado.

Suspiró al bajar por las escaleras, Trunks apuntaba a los jarrones y podía suponer porque. A veces sentía que lo trataba como un niño grande, no sentía que tenía la paciencia necesaria para poder lidiar con un bebé, se esforzaba por ser comprensiva. Su madre le había dicho una vez que era un bebé criando a un bebé y aunque en el momento se ofendió, ahora que ya tenía un poco más de experiencia con esto de ser madre, entendía su punto. Seguía siendo egoísta y caprichosa, le costaba trabajo deshacerse de aquello y Trunks la obligaba a hacerlo lo quisiera o no. A veces sentía que era demasiado dura consigo misma, pero no podía evitarlo.

Al llegar al comedor unos guardias la saludaron y reverenciaron al abrir la puerta, Bulma respondió el saludo asintiendo la cabeza y Trunks los miró serio con el ceño arrugado. No pasaron diez segundos desde que habían entrado cuando el chillido de su madre los sobresaltó― ¡Mi vida!―exclamó alegre, el bebé sonrió al ver a su abuela y balbuceó algo extraño que terminó con un "no" claro mientras mecía su cabeza de lado a lado.

―Podrías inventar un traductor de bebés―murmuró Jaco, aburrido mientras apoyaba el rostro en su mano derecha y con la izquierda acariciaba el borde de una copa vacía.

―No creo que sea necesario―respondió Tight a su lado alzando una ceja― ¿Cómo se ha portado el niño más hermoso del universo?―preguntó con un tono de voz melodioso. Bulma sonrió divertida y miró a su hijo mientras se acercaba a su puesto de siempre, Trunks nuevamente negó―este señor No… es su palabra favorita.

―Dejen de molestar al niño―rio su padre en la cabecera de la mesa para segundo después hacerle una morisqueta que hizo reír al bebé. La risa cantarina infantil resonó en la habitación y contagió de su humor a los presentes que sin dejar de sonreír admiraban al bebé de la familia. Era costumbre, cada vez que Trunks llegaba a un lugar se volvía el centro de atención. Bulma se acomodó al lado de su madre y dejó al príncipe en la silla para niños. Minutos más tarde llegó Raditz a ubicarse al lado de Tight-ella se sentaba entre Jaco y el saiyajin-y comenzaron a comer mientras charlaban de asuntos importantes del reino o que habían hecho durante el día. Bulma comía mientras intentaba darle la papilla al bebé, pero el niño evitaba la cuchara y negaba sin abrir la boca para que no lo obligaran a comer lo que él no quería.

―Hija―murmuró su madre a su lado―el niño ya no quiere papilla, dale de comer lo que comemos nosotros―dijo con un tono de voz de cansancio.

―Tiene un año y medio mamá, no debe ingerir aderezos ni condimentos que consume un adulto―reprochó molesta por su insistencia.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo? Come tierra de los jarrones que rompe―comentó Jaco con su tono de voz melodioso mientras comía trozos de queso de cabra. El silencio se prolongó en la habitación, todos miraron fijamente al patrullero y rápidamente comprendió que lo que dijo no era algo positivo― ¿Qué?...

― ¿Lo dejas comer tierra? ¡¿Es en serio?!―exclamó la princesa alzando la voz.

― ¡Obvio que no!―negó asustado.

― ¡No!―aportó Trunks.

―Está claro que lo niegas ahora, recién no te parecía algo malo ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Patrullero inútil―gruñó déspota el saiyajin.

― ¡No me llames patrullero inútil, neandertal con armadura!―se defendió molesto.

― ¡Dejen de discutir delante de mi sobrino!―exigió la reina, con sus delgadas cejas rubias fruncidas y una mueca de enojo pintada en sus labios rosa.

― ¿Neandertal?―preguntó confundido―suena a insulto ¿Quieres pelea, enano?

―Ya basta―pidió sin ímpetu el padre de la reina―Tight, ¿Confirmaron los gobernantes?―Bulma suspiró y dejó de prestar atención a la plática. Volteó hacia su hijo que se había quedado en silencio cuando inició la discusión entre los extraterrestres; alzó ambas cejas al entender porque. Como su silla tenía la altura precisa para la mesa, el niño se había estirado un poco y había alcanzado su plato y arrasó con lo que lo primero que encontró-o eso creyó-el trozo de carne con salsa. Suspiró cansada y se resignó al ver sus mofletes sucios con la salsa, sus manitos chorreantes y el trozo de carne mordisqueado por sus dientes chiquitos.

―Trunks…―susurró agobiada, oyó una risa cantarina de su madre y rodó los ojos. Esa risa tenía el mensaje subliminal que más odiaba: _te lo dije_.

―Sí―asintió la joven reina―la mayoría asistirá. Incluso los saiyajin, a pesar de que se quiere discutir sobre la disolución del OIC―murmuró seria mirando hacia su hermana menor que observaba distraída a su hijo comer―Bulma…

― ¿Eh?―giró hacia su hermana al mismo tiempo que Trunks soltaba la carne y la lanzaba en medio de la mesa, cayendo justo en un pocillo con un menjunje picante haciendo que éste se esparramara para todos lados― ¡Trunks!―exclamó sorprendida―eso no se hace, cariño…―regañó volteando hacia él.

―No―repitió el niño―mama no…―Bulma suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hermana al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba en su asiento y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha.

― ¿Qué decías?―preguntó cansada. Tight parpadeó atenta al ver como su sobrino miraba a su madre curioso y segundos más tarde imitaba su pose. Alzó ambas cejas cuando lo vio apoyar su cabeza en su pequeña manito y la otra posarla delante de su pecho-ensuciando su manga con la comida esparramada que tenía en frente de él-así, tal cual como estaba su hermana menor.

―Eh… el Comité de relaciones interplanetarias será aquí en la Tierra―la joven asintió y segundos después su hijo la imitó meciendo sus mechones lilas―todos los planetas registrados en el Comité asistirán, seremos los anfitriones.

― ¿Eso es bueno?―preguntó dubitativa.

―Bulma―habló Raditz, quien también notó como el bebé copiaba los movimientos de su madre y prefirió ignorar lo adorable de la situación, tanto porque tenía que mantener las apariencias como también, porque no era el momento por lo que le diría―los saiyajin están registrados en el Comité ¿No lo recuerdas?―la pareja no oficial de su hermana mayor guardó silencio al ver como sus rasgos pasaban de desinterés a sorpresa. El silencio se prolongó en el salón. Se miraban entre ellos y luego a la joven madre, que muda observaba al saiyajin― ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?―preguntó después de unos minutos rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Tight, al ver que la joven madre mantuvo su mutismo, prefirió hablar. Miró a los presentes y notó la tensión que se había formado entre ellos. Era un tema delicado, que desde un principio ocasionó pequeñas disputas entre su familia. Raditz nunca estuvo de acuerdo, su padre se mantenía al margen y su madre aunque apoyaba a la menor, opinaba seriamente que la decisión de Bulma era equívoca. La mujer le había dicho muchas veces-no delante de la menor-que estaban privando al Rey de los saiyajin de su hijo y que eso era más grave de lo que creían, además, en el momento que Bulma había quedado embarazada del saiyajin, la decisión ya no pasaba a ser solo suya. Tight en lo personal prefería apoyar y defender a su hermana menor. Nunca fue una hermana para ella y ahora intentaba reparar el vínculo entre ellas. Prefería omitir sus opiniones y simplemente la ayudaba a mantener su vida bajo perfil. Pero ahora sería difícil conseguirlo con el Comité tan próximo, donde el castillo y los hoteles de renombre estarían invadidos de gobernantes y asesores galácticos. A su parecer, no solo debían resguardarse del imperio saiyajin, cualquiera que quisiera congraciarse con los salvajes podrían dar información de la princesa. Y aunque no le constaba si el rey le podría interesar, prefería evitar a toda costa que la vida de su hermana se desmoronara por un descuido―Creo que debes salir del planeta, junto con Trunks.

― ¿Por qué? Podría esconderse aquí en la tierra…―murmuró Jaco―además, por lo que supe el Rey no sale de su planeta a menos que sea a una purga difícil. A las reuniones asiste su hermano menor y algún consejero…―terminó diciendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

―Cualquiera podría decirle sobre Bulma―respondió la rubia―incluso el hermano menor del rey, no lo sé. Lo mejor es evitar―sentenció mirando fijamente al patrullero. Jaco prefirió guardar silencio, cuando Tight no alzaba la voz y hablaba seria, lo mejor era no debatirla ni contradecirla.

Bulma observó a su familia algo ida, no viéndolos realmente. A su cabeza vinieron miles de escenarios donde se encontraba con algún saiyajin o con _él_ , y ninguno terminaba bien para ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se desplomó en el respaldo de la silla. Miró la mesa con alimentos, platillos y desastre que hizo su hijo y se preguntó cuál sería la mejor opción en su situación. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que reaccionara, que dejara de demostrar lo que le afectaba el tema. No quería parecer débil, no quería que siguieran pensando que el asunto del padre de su hijo le afectaba demasiado. Ella sentía que lo había superado-se forzaba a pensarlo-y debía demostrarlo ¿Por qué ahora no podía formar palabras ni ideas claras? Era como si le hubieran arrebatado el don del habla. Debía decidir, debía buscar la solución y opción más factible para que su vida no se viera perjudicada y con ello, que Trunks siguiera oculto del imperio saiyajin. No sabía ni quería averiguar si ya tenían un heredero legítimo, pero no quería ni siquiera pensar en que usaran a su hijo como tal.

Esconderse parecía la mejor opción. Huir una buena decisión, mantenerse ocultos una posibilidad lógica. Pero la idea la inquietó. Se cruzó de brazos pensativa; Trunks se apresuró en apoyarse en el respaldo de su sillita y con dificultad se cruzó de brazos-en realidad posó un brazo encima del otro-sin dejar de admirar a su madre. Una mueca adornó sus labios, y sus sentimientos afloraron como un volcán en erupción. No tenía por qué esconderse, comprendió ahí en ese minuto, que ella no tenía ninguna relación ahora con _él_ ¿Por qué debía mantenerse oculta? _Él_ ya había hecho su vida, no tenía importancia si estaba o no viva. _Él_ tenía una reina y no podía cambiar lo ocurrido. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, era libre ¿Por qué le costaba trabajo entenderlo? Entonces todo encajó. A pesar de que ya no estaba con _él_ y que había seguido con su vida, algo en su interior seguía amarrado a su pasado con _él_. Se seguía sintiendo de _él_.

Y la realidad le golpeó duro frente al rostro. Sintió sus mejillas acalorarse, un sudor frío recorrer su sien y su espalda estremecerse, y sus entrañas se revolvieron. La vergüenza fue automática, la joven madre sentía que la ola de pudor viajaba por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, se sintió sucia. Indigna. Se sintió enferma, pero no físicamente, era más mental. El asumir en algún momento que amó al hombre que la había dañado en alguna etapa de su vida la hizo sentir demente, y darse cuenta ahora que a pesar de saberlo, se seguía sintiendo como de su propiedad fue una revelación difícil de asumir. No era que siguiera teniendo sentimientos hacia _él_ , no. Era que aquella relación turbia y extraña parecía no haber terminado, que todavía tenía consecuencias sobre sí misma. Seguía teniendo miedo. Le seguía teniendo pavor, el solo pensar que _él_ se enterara de que se había alejado de _él_ perteneciéndole, le hacía temblar.

Nunca le gustó reconocer que ella le pertenecía, pero en palabras simples y siendo realistas, fue así. Las mujeres no tenían tantas opciones como los hombres, y ella como tal, fue una más que tuvo que cumplir con algún compromiso entre familias poderosas y que no podía opinar al respecto. Eran vistas como objetos, vientres de alquiler que merecían un poco más de respeto que una esclava desdichada. Pero ya no era así, se decía, ya no era así. Alejarse de _él_ había abierto la puerta de su jaula ¿Por qué le costaba asumirlo? Ella ya no era suya, _él_ ya no tenía derechos sobre ella. Era dueña de su propia vida, ni sus padres ni nadie podía negárselo. Era libre, entonces ¿Por qué debía huir? ¿Por qué debía esconderse? ¿Qué importaba lo que pudiera decir _él_? _Él_ ya no tenía influencias ni dominio sobre ella, tenía que asimilarlo y demostrarlo. Decidida, tragó saliva en seco y miró a su hermana, y negó moviendo la cabeza.

―No―tradujo Trunks que no perdía detalles de su madre. Bulma sonrió al oírlo y volteó hacia él. Debía ser fuerte, se dijo, debía sentirse fuerte y demostrarlo. No podía flaquear ahora, por ella y por su hijo, no podía.

―No me iré―sentenció sin dudas. Tight alzó ambas cejas, volteó hacia su padre y madre que miraban atentos a su hija menor. Raditz escuchó en silencio y Jaco miró sorprendido a su amiga―no tengo porque irme.

―Pero Bulma… si _él_ se entera que…―murmuró afligida su hermana mayor.

―Tight, entiendo tu preocupación―Trunks balbuceaba intentando ser parte de la plática, algunos se desconcentraban al oírlo―pero no tengo porque esconderme, _él_ tiene su mujer, yo seguí mi vida. No habrá ningún cambio sí sabe que vivo o no. Además, como dijo Jaco, Tarble es quien asiste a las reuniones.

―Es el Rey―contestó Raditz con rapidez―y el ser más fuerte del universo. Puede hacer lo que quiera. Si decide que quiere que seas su mujer, no tenemos muchas opciones.

―No es así―se apresuró en contestar, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse―tengo derecho a decidir, _él_ ya no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. Si viene Tarble, puedo hacerlo entender y pedirle que guarde silencio. Si viene _él_ , simplemente haré mi vida como siempre, si lo veo bien y si no, bien también―se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés―si Tarble no me comprende y decide hablar es lo mismo. Yo no cambiaré de opinión, _él_ tiene una reina. No puede hacer nada con―

―Excepto destruir la tierra―interrumpió Jaco aburrido―es algo temperamental ¿No? Puede enojarse y matarnos a todos ¿Pensaste en esa posibilidad?―Bulma abrió la boca con sorpresa, ¿Estaba metiendo a todos en un lío demasiado delicado? Jaco parecía tener más sentido común de lo que aparentaba. Mordió su mejilla interna y miró a su hijo.

―Nada de eso pasará… es obvio que vendrá Tarble. Además, no tiene ninguna importancia ahora que sepan que estoy con vida, _él_ tiene su reina…―quiso convencerse de sus propias palabras, pero con _él_ nunca se sabía.

¿Se te olvida la traición?, quiso preguntar Raditz, en cambio negó suspirando y desvió la mirada. Él conocía al rey, sabía que no se tomaría con calma la mentira aunque no le afectara, lo vería como una humillación― ¿Qué harás sobre Trunks?

―Con Trunks… mentiremos sobre él―asintió a nadie en particular, volteó hacia su hijo y besó su frente. El bebé miraba en silencio, como si entendiera que lo que hablaban era serio e importante.

― ¿Diremos que es mi hijo?―preguntó Tight, no muy segura de la decisión de su hermana pero una vez más, la apoyaría. Miró a su madre extrañada por su silencio, la mujer miraba a sus hijas con una sonrisa en sus labios-como de costumbre-y parecía que realmente no entendía lo que hablaban, pero su intuición le gritaba todo lo contrario, que su madre tenía una opinión reservada y no dejaba de causarle cuidado.

―No―negó sorprendiendo a los presentes y Trunks entusiasmado por poder acotar algo a la plática, gritó un alegre "no"―en el caso remoto que lo vean, es mi hijo. Pero dirán que tiene solo un año de edad, no tiene ningún rasgo saiyajin, así que no hay problema―Raditz sonrió soberbio al escucharla, miró al bebé y bufó― ¿Tienes algo que decir?―le preguntó la princesa con voz golpeada y el ceño fruncido.

―Nop―negó sin dejar de sonreírle. Bulma frunció el ceño y acarició la frente de su hijo. El saiyajin la miró y luego al niño, quien lo observó serio y con sus labios curvados hacia abajo, y así, con sus bracitos cruzados, sus cejitas lilas arrugadas y su mirada de hielo, el ex escolta de la princesa se comió el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente en ese momento: el bebé no necesitaba tener el pelo ni los ojos negros para parecerse a su padre. Raditz había crecido viendo al heredero del imperio saiyajin, lo recordaba de niño y podía ver en Trunks los mismos rasgos que el ahora Rey. Sin embargo no decía nada; Bulma lo insultaría y no quería tener problemas con Tight. A su parecer, aquello era un punto a favor de su especie, no es que quisiera traicionar a los humanos ni nada por el estilo, era solo que no le parecía justo que el heredero al trono estuviera oculto y que encima se perdiera de sus derechos por mero capricho de su madre. Él veía en Trunks un futuro guerrero formidable como su padre, y estaba seguro que cumpliría con las expectativas de su imperio, por eso guardó silencio. Si Bulma por pura terquedad no se escondería, le parecía bien. Tarble no sería fácil de engañar y más que por lealtad, le diría al Rey por ser su hermano. Porque el niño que la princesa escondía era su sobrino y el futuro Rey del imperio más grande y fuerte del universo.

Bulma rodó los ojos e ignoró el gesto burlón de la pareja de su hermana mayor, se puso de pie y Trunks no tardó en entender que la hora de cenar había terminado. Estiró sus bracitos al instante y su madre, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosa, lo tomó y sacó de su silla―bien, es tarde para que sigas despierto. Nos iremos a dormir, buenas noches―murmuró como si no hubieran estado hablando hace unos minutos de un tema tan delicado. Quería restarle importancia, demostrar que no le importaba, pensaba que al hacerlo podría brindarle un poco de seguridad que en el fondo no sentía. Sabía que debía ser fuerte, pero fingirlo y realmente sentirlo eran situaciones muy diferentes y la joven madre quería ser fuerte, más no se sentía de ese modo. No cuando se trataba de _él_. Ahora, que había una remota posibilidad de volver a verlo y tener que enfrentarse a la mayor mentira de su vida, se daba cuenta. Se daba cuenta de que seguía siendo una niña temerosa, se daba cuenta de que seguía bajo los efectos de su enferma relación, se daba cuenta de que seguía estancada en la mierda retorcida en que cayó cuando se enamoró de _él_.

―Bulma―la voz de Tight la hizo voltear hacia ella― ¿Estás segura… que prefieres eso?―preguntó dudosa. Bulma notó la preocupación en su hermana mayor, le sonrío con confianza y asintió meciendo su melena.

―Descuida, estoy segura―murmuró mirando a su hijo que se distraía con su pelo y comenzaba a juguetear con las hebras que tocaban su mejilla, las separaba y movía de lado a lado―no te preocupes. Que descansen.

―Buenas noches, linda―habló su madre por primera vez desde que había iniciado la discusión―adiós mi bebé hermoso ¡Dulces sueños!―Trunks al oírla decir "adiós", levantó su manito y la movió exageradamente. Todos a excepción de Raditz, rieron por su acción y lo imitaron gritándole la buenas noches.

Bulma salió del salón con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero apenas estuvo sola en el pasillo la curva se enderezó y quedó una estoica mueca que no reflejaba nada. Su hijo se apoyó en su hombro y balbuceó, unos cuantos "no" y otras boberías incomprensibles. Caminó a paso lento, tomándose su tiempo entre cada movimiento. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio, encendió la luz y fue directo al baño. Los ojos somnolientos de su bebé la alentaron a apresurarse; desvistió al niño con eficacia-después de los primeros meses, logró a acostumbrarse-dejó la ropa en el suelo del baño y quitó su pañal lleno. Trunks se tocaba la panza y se acariciaba la piel extra sin dejar de mirar a su madre. La joven, bajo la atenta mirada de su bebé, hizo girar las manillas de temperatura alta y baja de la regadera. Mientras la tina se llenaba de agua con la temperatura indicada, fue el turno de ella de desvestirse. El príncipe tomaba la ropa del suelo y la sacudía, Bulma una vez desnuda, buscó los juguetes de baño del bebé y los lanzó a la tina.

― ¡No!―volteó hacia el niño cuando tomó un patito de hule― ¡Allí!―apuntó el bebé; miró en la dirección que Trunks señalaba y vio un platillo volador. Lo tomó y se lo enseñó y antes de preguntar si era lo que quería, el niño aplaudió y dio brinquitos en su lugar.

―Se parece a la del tío Jaco―sonrío Bulma, tomó a su hijo y con el juguete en mano, se metieron en la tina. Mientras el niño jugaba y chapoteaba en el agua, la joven se dedicó a enjabonar y limpiarlo. Trunks no le daba problemas en el baño, a veces para cambiarse los pañales era un lío si lo encontraba de mal humor pero no solía pasar tan a menudo, no con ella al menos. Estuvieron un buen rato en el agua, el príncipe disfrutaba de su hora de baño y le costaba sacarlo de la tina por lo que optaba por quitar el tapón y así el agua se iba drenando de a poco, y el bebé no tenía más opción que dejar que lo sacaran de la bañera cuando ya no había agua con cual jugar. Los siguientes pasos eran rutina, pasar una toalla seca y esponjada por sus cuerpos, usar el secador de pelo en ambos. Ponerle un pañal nuevo, su pijama entero de gato-que era el de turno-y a la cuna.

Bulma aún tenía la toalla rodeando su cuerpo pero no quería perder tiempo en ponerse algo de ropa, a su parecer era bastante tarde para que su hijo estuviera despierto así que prefería priorizar su sueño. Bajó la baranda movible de su cuna para así poder acompañarlo; había logrado hacerlo dormir en su cuna hace un mes pero no estaba listo para dormirse solo, así que se acostaba a su lado y lo mimaba hasta que el niño durmiera. Acarició su cabello lacio, el niño le platicaba, sacudía sus pies debajo de sus mantas y movía sus brazos con energía, como si el baño lo hubiera recargado en vez de cansarlo―duerme―le susurró―cierra los ojitos, anda―el niño hizo un puchero y le susurró "no". Suspiró y siguió acariciándolo. Minutos más tarde sintió su manito en su pecho izquierdo, intentando bajar la toalla para poder encontrar su tesoro―no―dijo segura, pero el sollozo de su hijo le partió el alma. Trunks hizo un par de pucheros lastimosos, sus ojitos se volvieron vidriosos y sus mofletes se inflaron―amor… ya estás grande―murmuró no muy convencida.

―N-no―gimoteó con su vocecita infantil, quebrando algo en su pecho. Suspiró-completamente rendida a los encantos/manipulaciones de su hijo-bajó la tela y los ojitos celestes se iluminaron al instante, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla regordeta derecha después de su teatro que duró solo unos minutos. No tardó en acomodarse para poder amamantar. Bulma descansó su cabeza en su mano derecha y sostuvo su seno con su mano libre para poder dejar el pezón expuesto para su hijo; había decidido quitarle el pecho hace unos meses. El niño se alimentaba bien y estaba en el peso adecuado, por sus genes no necesitaba de la lactancia materna desde los seis meses de edad pero había preferido seguir dándole pecho incluyéndole alimentos sólidos. Cuando el bebé comenzó a crecer empezaron los primeros problemillas ¡Aun recordaba las mordidas y pellizcos! Una vez la hizo llorar y fue allí que el niño-en aquel entonces de solo un año-empezó a tratarla con suavidad.

Pero el problema no pasaba por si necesitaba o no leche materna o si era o no muy brusco para seguir amamantando, era una cuestión de crianza y un poco de vanidad-debía reconocerlo-no quería quedar tan arruinada después de su maternidad-su ego femenino se había reducido bastante-no era consciente de sus verdaderos cambios físicos y solo se veía demacrada en el espejo. Sus hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas y su instinto materno le gritaba que se preocupara por otras cosas que tuvieran que ver con su hijo. No se había descuidado, seguía peinándose y vistiéndose bien pero no se sentía con la misma seguridad de antes. Creía que debía reducir los efectos de algún modo y allí entraba el no prolongar la lactancia de su hijo, y es que ya se lo habían advertido. Si no lo hacía a tiempo, el niño tardaría en dejar el pecho y sería un verdadero problema y eran los varones quienes solían ser más dependientes del pecho y de su madre. No quería un niño mimado ni dependiente, no se trataba de evitar estar con él o algo parecido. Ella era práctica, una científica y sabía bastante de otras áreas de estudio aparte de la física, bioquímica y entre otras ciencias. El desarrollo humano no se le escapaba y sabía las consecuencias que podrían traerle a un niño si lo criaban muy dependiente de sus padres y no quería eso para Trunks. Así que había empezado por quitarle el pecho de modo paulatino y hacerlo dormir en su cuna-dormía con ella-el proceso era un poco lento, pero empezaba a dar frutos. Ya no exigía ni hacía rabietas por amamantar y no lloraba cada vez que despertaba cuando no la encontraba a su lado.

Su madre le había dicho que estaba siendo muy estricta, que le estaba tratando como un niño de cuatro años pero no quiso prestarle atención. Su madre creía fervientemente en métodos de crianzas anticuados y aunque agradecía sus consejos y apoyo, no quería que se entrometieran en la crianza de Trunks. Eso solo le correspondía a ella y nadie más. Nadie más… se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el niño succionaba tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados. Le quitó el pezón y antes de que el bebé reclamara lo cambió de posición para que tomara de su otro pecho, Trunks ya se había acostumbrado a esos cambios-el tiempo total que amamantaba se dividía en dos y lo repartía entre ambos montes-no dejaba que bebiera de uno solo y como siempre, su madre le decía que era muy frígida con el niño. Pero no quería que ser madre fuera una experiencia que la frustrara y evitar ser de esas mujeres con pechos asimétricos estaba en sus planes, y le había funcionado. Ahora Trunks no hacía reclamos porque interrumpieran su merienda. Enredó sus dedos en su cabello y le acarició la cabeza, las succiones fueron perdiendo intensidad después de unos diez minutos. Dio movimientos circulares en su espalda, estimulándolo a botar cualquier aire que lo incomodara. Finalmente, su hijo había caído en un profundo sueño; se alejó suavemente y le quitó el pezón, la boca del bebé se siguió moviendo como si amamantara haciéndola sonreír. Lo cobijó y subió la baranda de su cuna.

Lanzó la toalla al suelo, buscó su remera holgada que usaba de pijama y apagó la luz. Se acostó sin dejar de mirar en dirección a la cuna que no estaba apegada a su cama pero si a la misma altura a unos dos metros de distancia. Su sueño pesado ahora se había vuelto sensible a un único sonido: el llanto de su hijo. La voz de su bebé la despertaba de cualquier trance, su mamá lo llamaba instinto materno. A pesar de que lo tenía a tan corta distancia, tenía la necesidad de querer ir por él y acurrucarlo. Protegerlo. Lo que más la inquietaba era que no tenía de qué protegerlo y cuidarlo en su habitación, e incluso en su castillo. Había guardias por todos lados, custodiando cada puerta y las cámaras de seguridad no se perdían detalle de ningún movimiento, entonces ¿Qué pasaba con ella? no quería asumir que su miedo tenía nombre, que tenía un origen y una historia que no superaba.

Estaba aterrorizada.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y se cubrió con las mantas. Contó mentalmente, y se dijo que debía calmarse―nada malo nos pasará…―susurró para sí misma, abrió sus ojos lentamente y volteó hacia la cuna de su bebé. Sus tripas estaban pesadas y revueltas, su pecho oprimido y temblaba levemente―nada malo te pasará…―frunció el ceño molesta consigo misma. El problema no era temer, era afrontar la situación y lo estaba haciendo. Lo sabía, el decidir no huir por lo que fuera que pudiera pasar era un acto de coraje. Estaba siendo valiente por su hijo. Tenía que convencerse de que no era malo sentir miedo, que era normal. Pero era su ego herido el que se molestaba, el despecho el que la hacía sentirse humillada y a la vez, quien le gritaba que no temiera, que no había nada ni nadie a quien temer. Eran una mezcla confusa de emociones y sensaciones que la alteraban, que la hacían pasar de un pensamiento a otro, tan igual o distinto entre ellos. Al final, la única conclusión y sentimiento fuerte que se anteponía a todos era el mismo que la dominó antes y que la hacía querer ser fuerte ahora: amor a Trunks. Su hijo le había enseñado lo que era el verdadero amor, la necesidad constante de querer el bienestar a cualquier costo del ser que amas. Y era por él que debía salir adelante y tener coraje, no estaba mal sentir miedo, se dijo, porque eso le demostraba que no era indiferente a lo que podía pasar, que le importaba su hijo. Que no era la mierda de persona que creía que era―te protegeré, lo prometo.

Y a pesar de todo el coraje que reunió antes de dormir, las pesadillas volvieron esa noche.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: El primer cap tendrá dos versiones, falta la versión Beta, solo este cap será de ese modo. Les informo por este medio que el final de esta secuela aun no lo decido xDDD lo tenía presente, muy presente, pero estoy algo más "rebelde" para escribir ¿Qué quiero decir? que ahora que ya tengo un poquito más de experiencia en esto de compartir mis historias, me siento un poco más libre. Quiero escribir lo que realmente quiero, lo que imagino y se me ocurre y por eso, hay muchas cosas rancias en mi cabeza y que "VAM" es el principal blanco, de eso nació... de GTC que fue el experimento _vivo_ de mi idea de hacer algo que realmente me gustara, algo oscuro y rancio xD Así que en resumen, cualquier cosa podría pasar xDDD ósea al final, (tanto un final feliz o no) xD

En cuanto al largo de cap, no lo sé. No sé cuantos tendrá y cuantos espero que tenga :/ todo dependerá de mi imaginación e inspiración, lo mismo que su extensión en palabras.

Espero que estén igual de ansiosas que yo por este fic, quiero saber sus opiniones y qué esperan xD teorías o que se yo! no he podido dormir imaginándome lo que pasará xDDDD y es que me pican los dedos por escribir! xD ¬¬ ustedes pedían secuela ah! cosechan lo que siembran (?)

En fin, nos leemos :D gracias por leer!

23 de Enero, 2017

*En los primeros capítulos estaré escribiendo los versos de un poema de Pablo Neruda, que me recuerda mucho a este fic, a la relación de Vegeta y Bulma*

*Perdón la ortografía, las letras revueltas, a medio terminar o sobrantes!


	2. 1 Beta

_Entiéndeme._

 _Todos saben quién soy,_

 _pero ese Soy_

 _es además un hombre_

 _para ti._

 _El daño, Pablo Neruda._

Capítulo 1 Beta

Tiempo

Escuchaba a medias. A su parecer una hora de consejo era excesivo, según Tarble, era poco tiempo y debería aumentarse ¿Qué sabía él, de tiempo? El saiyajin se la pasaba leyendo y estudiando, sus minutos se veían reflejados en el conocimiento que adquiría, para él no era más que una pérdida de tiempo. El rey fingía estar atento-actuaba-disimulaba su aburrimiento y fingía con su mejor cara de concentración que todo lo que sus súbditos decían, le importaba. Hace mucho que dejó de importarle. Miraba el líquido ámbar de su vaso de vidrio negruzco, observaba los cubos de hielo quebrajarse y ni así le parecía apetitoso. Pero bebió de todas formas, y asintió a lo que dijo su hermano sin saber qué decía realmente.

Tarble organizaba y lideraba esa reunión, como todas las anteriores y probablemente las venideras, y no le importaba qué pasaba realmente en esas cuatro paredes, donde los consejeros y él, como Rey, se supone que debatían temas controversiales y de suma importancia para su planeta y sus demás colonias. El Rey de los saiyajin, como últimamente le pasaba, estaba retraído mentalmente, en un debate sobre qué hacer después de su reunión, dormir o entrenar ¿Debería ejercitarse un poco antes de decidir la siguiente misión que lideraría o debería dormir primero? Para el saiyajin de noble estirpe, eran ese tipo de situaciones que lo mantenían cuerdo, lo que le ayudaban a soportar su realidad, su rutina, lo que lo distraía de sus fantasmas y sentires más profundos.

Su fantasma seguía más presente que nunca, más real, como la primera vez que la vio; simulaba no verla en esa esquina del mesón, donde jugueteaba con las fichas que representaban los planetas que tenían conquistados de la galaxia Sur. Pero sus ojos negros no podían evitar perderse de vez en cuando en su figura, en sus colores y sus movimientos. Y entre su vaso de alcohol, y _ella_ , su concentración se iba al carajo y su presencia no servía de nada en aquella reunión.

―El Canciller del cuadrante 28 X, lo dirá en el próximo Comité―aseguró Bardock―es el principal opositor al OIC.

― ¿Y tiene alguna relevancia este Canciller?―preguntó con un tono despectivo, el padre del Rey.

―Nate, su nombre es Nate―respondió su hijo menor―y sí, resulta que es muy amigo del Rey Galáctico―comentó sin dejar de mirar una tableta digital.

― ¿Y?―contestó con la voz golpeada su padre―ni el Rey Galáctico es un oponente para nosotros, nadie puede oponérsenos. No tenemos rival―sonrió soberbio.

―No todo se resuelve con violencia―gruñó en respuesta el joven príncipe, bajó la tableta y dejó en la mesa, giró hacia su padre y suspiró―y no estamos en la era de tu abuelo.

―Tarble tiene razón―concordó Bardock―no podemos seguir creciendo si no conseguimos buenos contratos, y purgarlos no es el método más efectivo para ello. Las grandes potencias están de acuerdo en que debemos disolver el OIC, y claro, con nuestra fuerza militar podemos someterlos pero la organización y prevalencia de una nación no se basa solo en fuerza militar ¿Cómo podríamos mantener en funcionamiento más colonias, sometiéndolas de ese modo sin organizarlas como es debido?

»Actualmente tenemos cinco colonias, los planetas purgados del OIC, y está siendo costoso mantenerlos. No me malentiendan, no quiero que nos deshagamos del OIC, pero tendremos que buscar planetas fuera de este sistema solar y de los otros cuadrantes, y de allí conseguir los minerales que necesitamos. En lo posible, deshabitados.

― ¡Qué absurdo!―exclamó el antiguo Rey―podemos hacer lo que nos plazca ¿Qué importa que un grupo de líderes estén protestando en nuestra contra? Arrasemos con nuestro poder. Ni siquiera deberíamos estar conversándolo en este momento.

―Padre―murmuró Tarble, notoriamente cansado―tienes que admitir que no podemos hacernos con el control de todo si no podemos organizarnos como corresponde, no todo se tra―

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!―exclamó molesto el antiguo Rey―claro que podemos ¡Somos los más―

―Oh por favor―fue el turno del menor de interrumpirlo―ya exhibimos nuestro poder, ahora debemos exponer nuestro intelecto y capacidad de liderar, la fuerza y el liderazgo son aspectos distintos ¿Lo sabías? ¿No? Pues te lo digo ahora, que seamos capaces de gobernar nuestro planeta y las colonias, y el OIC; es una muestra suficiente de lo que podemos seguir creciendo como Imperio pero ¿Lo somos? ¿Hemos podido gobernar como corresponde? No. Ahí está la evidencia que necesitas, padre. De nada nos sirve ser los más fuertes si fallamos en organizarnos y liderar.

―Mocoso engreído…―susurró derrotado― ¿Y qué propones?―Tarble sonrío complacido, no se trataba solamente de haber hecho entender al terco de su padre, también el haber conseguido hacerse oír. En el último tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado, volteó hacia su hermano que observaba su vaso medio vacío y contuvo el suspiro. Desde la muerte de la humana que ya nada era igual en su hermano, y aunque su título era de Rey, no se comportaba como tal; él era la fuerza del Imperio, pero como le había hecho entender a su padre, sólo con fuerza no podrían seguir expandiendo su nación.

―Creo que tenemos que escuchar a los opositores―asintió mirando hacia su hermano, esperando la reacción del Rey, pero no hubo nada―oír todas las opiniones y opciones.

―Qué ridiculez…―gruñó su padre― ¿Tú piensas igual, Bardock?

―En esta ocasión, sí. Tarble tiene un punto de vista más sereno y es lo que necesitamos. Hemos estado dos años asumiendo el control del OIC, y los problemas parecen no acabar…―giró hacia el Rey y carraspeó su garganta, intentando llamar su atención―Alteza, ¿Usted qué cree que es lo más pertinente?―en ese instante, el grupo de saiyajin giró hacia el Rey, atentos a su respuesta. Quizá si hubiera estado prestando atención a la charla entendería esas miradas, pero no fue así. Imposible con _ella_ sonriéndole a unos cuantos metros; volvió a mirarla y luego al grupo de consejeros.

A pesar de estar rendido a su fantasma, no podía dejar de odiarlo. Una parte de él siempre lo odiaba, corrección, la odiaba. Si se comportara como un saiyajin normal, no estaría pensando en alguna excusa que lo salvara de ese bochorno. Habían pasado solo un par de minutos, tiempo razonable para que el resto creyera que pensaba en una respuesta o solución eficiente para la situación, pero el Rey no lo veía de ese modo. El joven monarca no podía evitar avergonzarse de sí mismo, aunque quizá nadie más que él lo notara, lamentablemente su vida había dado un giro de 180° y no parecía cambiar. Aunque tampoco lo estaba intentando con determinación… miró a su hermano y asintió en su dirección, no le importaba lo que había dicho Tarble o el resto, prefería hacerlos pensar que estaba analizando la situación con sumo cuidado y Tarble era el candidato perfecto que siempre tenía una postura inteligente frente a cualquier conflicto, debía inclinarse por él.

El padre del príncipe y Rey se sorprendió, creyó que está vez su primogénito estaría de acuerdo con él. Bardock asintió por su cuenta y sólo Tarble desvió la mirada, evitando demostrar que estaba molesto. Porque él lo conocía, sabía que su hermano no había puesto atención y como siempre, le derivaría toda la responsabilidad de la situación. No le molestaba solucionar conflictos y apoyar el Reino de ese modo, con su intelecto; lo que si le molestaba y más que nada, preocupaba, era que su hermano no parecía el mismo de antes. En ningún sentido lo estaba, él lo conocía y podía meter las manos al fuego, su hermano no estaba bien y aunque fuera el único que lo notara, estaba seguro de ello.

―Tarble―giró hacia el Rey, observó el semblante serio e indiferente de su hermano mayor y asintió―te quedas a cargo. Que nadie me moleste―sentenció mientras se ponía de pie; los tres saiyajin se levantaron al unísono y lo reverenciaron antes de que saliera del salón. Tarble se quedó viendo la capa de su hermano mayor unos segundos, para luego agachar la mirada. Se sentía tan extraño sentir que su vida privada estuviera en su mejor momento cuando la de su hermano no eran más que cenizas.

"Lo ha vuelto a hacer" pensó el príncipe.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Las puntas de su cabello golpeaban sus hombros al compás de sus pasos sonoros, pero no le importaba. Tenía prisa y rabia, era difícil controlar su temperamento en ese momento. La base de su cola le cosquilleaba, sentía los pelos erizarse y la punta sacudirse de lado a lado dando golpecitos en su armadura. Creía que estaba sonrojada de rabia, no lo sabía y no se detendría a mirar en un espejo pero lo suponía y eso bastaba para sentirse peor. Incluso ella se sorprendía de que su menudo cuerpo contuviera tanta ira e impotencia, creía que si daba un paso en falso explotaría por lo rabiosa que estaba y no sería agradable para nadie. Su furia crecía con cada paso que avanzaba, ya podía escuchar el sermón de su tía y eso la desquiciaba todavía más.

"Eres la Reina… compórtate" se repetía mentalmente; rápidamente esa idea se le venía abajo ¿Era realmente la Reina? No se sentía como tal. Estaba decepcionada, de ella misma y de la situación, tenía rabia contra él y contra ella; en ese momento odiaba a todo el mundo y lo único que quería era asesinar algo. Pero no había tiempo para ello, primero debía intentar-nuevamente-en cambiar sus condiciones. Sentía que nada de lo que hacía o decía, le traía frutos; y se la acababan las ideas, las ganas y su honor se masacraba y su vergüenza crecía.

Cuando los soldados de turno la vieron, se apresuraron en reverenciarla y salir rápidamente de allí. Como siempre, Riander no les prestó atención y golpeó fuertemente el portón de roble que resultó abollado, trozos de madera cayeron al suelo y ella los pisó sin consideración, ingresó al dormitorio sin pedir permiso y lo primero que hizo fue darse vueltas en medio de la alfombra, buscando a la saiyajin para descargar su rabia.

―Última vez que entras así, Riander―oyó la sombría voz a sus espaldas. Giró rápidamente y la encaró, frunciéndole el ceño y arrugando su nariz, demostrándole lo furiosa que estaba mientras sacudía su cola de lado a lado―guarda ese rabo, niña―exclamó rodando los ojos, sin soltar las pesas de veinte kilo que sujetaba en cada mano―eres una Reina, compórtate como tal.

― ¿Reina?―preguntó con ironía, mirando de pies a cabeza a su tía― ¿Realmente lo soy, tía?―Keel la miró de soslayo, suspiró y soltó las pesas.

―Si tienes que recordarlo a cada plebeyo, y preguntártelo a cada momento, probablemente no.

― ¡Estoy harta de tu hijo!―gritó―si él no me considera Reina, nadie lo hará.

―Eres un fracaso―murmuró sin mirarla, tomó una toalla y la pasó por su cuello secando el sudor―ni siquiera se han encamado, porque, que estés reclamando y gritando ahora me hace pensarlo o ¿Ya se acostaron? ¿Seré por fin, abuela?

―El fracaso es tu hijo―respondió con sorna―él no me toca, no ha sido capaz de engendrarme un heredero ¿Por qué la culpa es mía?

―Eres una saiyajin―dijo seria girándose hacia su sobrina―eres de mi sangre. Y me estás avergonzando. Eres débil―escupió con desprecio; Riander agachó la mirada y mordió su mejilla interna. Sabía a qué se refería y no hablaba de poder de combate ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Todo su ego se había ido al demonio debido a los constantes rechazos de Vegeta, se sentía incapaz de hacer algo bueno.

―Ya no sé qué hacer, tía―susurró derrotada―no me avisa cuando sale ni cuando llega. Nunca lo he podido esperar en el aeropuerto espacial como dicta el protocolo. Mi dormitorio está un piso más abajo del suyo… no me ha tocado hace más de cinco años, incluso ahora siendo pareja. Él no me toma en cuenta.

―No es un problema tuyo―susurró desganada, observó el semblante deprimente de su sobrina y suspiró. Se desplomó en una butaca y apoyó su sien en el dorso de su mano derecha―no ha tocado a ninguna hembra desde que se unió a la humana hasta hoy. Es Vegeta el del problema.

―Pero somos una pareja… aunque él no lo asuma. Si no funcionamos, el imperio no funcionará―murmuró cabizbaja.

―Esfuérzate.

―Ya lo he hecho, él no me quiere en su cuarto―reclamó con rabia sin mirarla.

―Mírame―ordenó, la mujer joven no tardó en obedecerla. Sus ojos negros tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes se cruzaron en un pacto silencioso, Riander tragó en seco al mirar sus orbes tan distantes y frías, tan iguales a las de su hombre y que hace tanto tiempo que no veía porque la rechazaba―esfuérzate. Sedúcelo, persíguelo, debes preñarte. No están muy jóvenes para seguir aplazándolo.

Riander guardó silencio. No quería pensar en lo que decía su tía, pero tenía razón. Y aunque no lo dijera, lo tenía presente, se había hecho exámenes médicos con regularidad, todo funcionaba aun. No estaba segura por parte de él, pero prefería asegurarse de que por su lado al menos, nada fallaba. Ambos tenían la misma edad, se llevaban por unos cuantos meses de diferencia en que ella había nacido antes; cuando eran críos no eran muy unidos, Vegeta no era unido a nadie ni siquiera a su madre. Era la imagen de su padre y la personalidad de su madre, y su tía era una perra fría sin sentimientos que solo le importaba su sangre y su prestigio, títulos y poder. En la adolescencia fue fácil acercarse, siempre que le propusiera pasar un buen rato en el plano sexual, el ahora Rey, no tenía problemas con compartir con ella y con muchas más, pero ambos sabían que eso pararía cuando se unieran. La situación cambió por completo cuando llegó la humana, al enterarse que su compromiso con Vegeta había terminado, se marchó del palacio y nunca los vio pero si le llegaron muchos rumores sobre la relación que mantenían. Y la preocupación de su tía era lo más curioso.

Ahora que estaban juntos lo comprobaba, Vegeta no era el mismo. Era más serio, más apático y no le interesaba el resto-como siempre-pero ni siquiera reinaba como era debido, si no fuera por Tarble y el consejo, el Reino habría caído hace mucho. Ya no tenía los mismos pasatiempos, solo uno: entrenar. Y todo el pueblo temía que siguiera entrenándose, era lo único que los unía a obedecer y respetar a su Rey, el miedo colectivo. Para nadie era un secreto que era el saiyajin más fuerte y la fama de cruel siempre estuvo de su lado, nadie quería enfrentársele ni compartir la misma sala con el Rey.

Pero ella era su mujer, debía estar a su lado y no era así. Los rumores la tenían desesperada, la única solución para silenciarlos era que se preñara pero ¿Cómo conseguirlo si él no la tomaba en cuenta ni siquiera para los protocolos? Debía esforzarse como había dicho su tía. Debía seducirlo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

El agua le limpiaba el sudor, veía como la sangre seca y el agua sucia se drenaba y una idea fugaz pasó por su mente: ¿Por qué algunos pensamientos y sentimientos, no podían irse así de fácil?

Se sentía agobiado, más allá de que no hacía ningún intento por cambiar su situación, a la vez sabía lo mal que le hacía todo eso. No era el mismo, era consciente de ello, a esas alturas de su vida debería estar liderando un imperio, no derivando la responsabilidad en un consejo. No estaba funcionando en ningún sentido de su vida, sólo el entrenamiento lo distraía, las misiones lo desconectaban y si fuera por él, se la pasaría de planeta en planeta, asesinando, destruyendo y haciendo estallar cosas. Pero no podía ser de ese modo, ya era hora de que centrara cabeza y se comportara como el Rey que era.

Cada vez que tenía esa misma idea, aparecía _ella_ y lo hundía en su miseria sentimental. Era como si supiera, como si la bruja se diera cuenta que quería olvidarla, avanzar, seguir con su vida y entonces _"¡Hey! ¡Sigo aquí, mírame!"_ Y cualquier idea de seguir adelante se guardaba en un baúl secreto bajo siete llaves en las profundidades de sus pensamientos y se dedicaba a contemplarla, como ahora, él con la toalla en su cintura en el umbral del baño, observándola a _ella_ en su cama, estirada como un gato, leyendo una revista de ciencias.

Lucía el camisón lila traslucido; podía ver su piel lechosa debajo de la tela suave al tacto. Su garganta se secaba de solo imaginar poder tocar su cuerpo ¡Era un maldito suplicio! Verla era tormentoso, porque su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, creía que podía tocarla y hacerla suya como tantas otras veces y _ella_ ya no estaba allí. Lo había entendido a la mala manera, cuando tantas veces cayó en la trampa de acercarse, pedir un beso, rozarla, palparla… sentirla. Y no había nada. Ilusiones vacías, crueles y despiadadas que le hacían sentir más miserable que nunca, más patético, más humano.

Y se daba asco por eso.

Si antes, el vivir con _ella_ le hizo darse cuenta que sentía algo más que atracción física y fue toda una revelación difícil de asumir y que le apenaba, ahora, seguir con esos sentimientos y no poder superarla le hacía sentir peor. El meollo del asunto era que todos esos sentimientos no eran normales en su especie, y él, el Rey, el más fuerte de todos, el ejemplo a seguir de los más jóvenes y la envidia de los veteranos, era un fiasco. No podía ser el ejemplo de saiyajin para nadie, se avergonzaba de sí mismo, se odiaba por eso. Y él jamás se odió, él siempre fue el mejor, él nunca cometía errores, él era perfecto ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que era real? ¿En qué momento supo que cometía errores? ¿Cuándo se percató de que sentía… de que amaba? Sabía la respuesta.

 _Ella_ había despertado en él toda clase de sentimientos, pensamientos e ideas, contradicciones y un mar de emociones que lo confundieron, que lo confundían. Y lo principal que se anteponía a todo ello era la rabia y la vergüenza, y porque no decirlo, el odio. La odiaba tanto… ese odio crecía cada vez que aparecía frente a él, cuando despertaba las mismas reacciones de antes cuando vivía, cuando la anhelaba más que antes y entendía que no podía tenerla. El Rey sufría por su ausencia y lo sabía. Lo sabía más que nunca.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, para no molestar a su fantasma. Podía imaginar el calor de su piel, y el dolor en su pecho se hacía presente otra vez. Olfateaba el ambiente con disimulo-como si _ella_ pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía, evitando avergonzarse aún más frente a su presencia imaginaria-ya no había rastros de su aroma, y aquello lo deprimía; su aroma ya no estaba allí, su fragancia era un recuerdo más que le dejó de su tiempo juntos, un peso más para su tragedia. No quería averiguar si su habitación seguía conservando aquél delicado olor, no se atrevía a entrar. Aunque lo anhelaba, a la vez se repetía que era lo mejor, que así como su olor había desaparecido, sus recuerdos, sentimientos y pensamientos e incluso su fantasma, en algún momento también lo harían. Le hubiera gustado que aquello sucediera pronto, ya no creía poder seguir aguantando todo ello.

Por las noches se producía un miedo amigo, que odiaba, pero a esas alturas ya era recurrente y no le había quedado otra opción que acogerlo-de mala gana-y seguir con su vida. De pronto se daba cuenta que el "seguir con su vida" era simplemente comer, dormir y respirar, lo que no le resultaba muy alentador. Su miedo amigo era extraño, había aprendido a temer desde que se había enamorado de _ella_ , ahora no había nada ni nadie que pudiera aterrorizarle, pero seguía sintiendo escalofríos por las noches cada vez que sentía un peso extra a su lado de la cama, como si su cuerpo siguiera ahí. Lo peor era que aunque su mente por unos segundos le hiciera creer que nada había pasado, que si se volteaba _ella_ estaría allí, aterrizaba en su realidad rápidamente y entonces, el miedo lo invadía. Porque aunque sentía alguien a su lado, sabía que no había nadie allí, que estaba solo en esas cuatro paredes y le aterraba girarse y encontrarse con _ella_ , con su cuerpo… no, con su cadáver, con su cuerpo en descomposición. Y la culpa se lo carcomía por dentro.

Dormir tampoco era muy alentador… sus sueños estaban invadidos de _ella_ , de momentos vividos, de algunos que él le hubiera gustado vivir. Y todo se tornaba de calor, pasión, besos y porque no asumirlo, felicidad. Pero había otros más oscuros, otros en que eran llanto, dolor y miseria. Pesadillas, pesadillas en que a _ella_ le hacían daño, donde la veía en la nave insectoide minutos antes de estallar. Soñaba con algo que no había visto directamente: su muerte. Su inconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas y le mostraba cosas que no vio, que le herían. Escenas de su cuerpo explotando, otras donde veía al desgraciado de Zarbon abusando de _ella_ y él no podía defenderla, solo ser un testigo de ese horror. Y esas pesadillas no eran las peores… las que se quedaban con el primer lugar eran en las que eran sólo ellos dos, y _ella_ lloraba, _ella_ sufría, _ella_ maldecía… y era él quien lo ocasionaba. Cuando era él quien la maltrataba, la abusaba y despreciaba. Lo más irónico de todo era que, aquellas pesadillas no lo eran como tal, eran recuerdos.

Y el dolor punzante en su pecho cuando ya no podía soportar más ver aquellas escenas, el calor intenso que lo hacía sudar, su garganta seca y las lágrimas por asomarse, lo hacían despertar, y no sabía qué era peor, dormir y soportar esas imágenes o despertar y vivir con la culpa, con la culpa de todo el daño que le había hecho y que no podía olvidar. En ese punto de su vida, no sabía qué era mejor, anhelarla, sufrir por su ausencia o sufrir por la culpa, por sentirse incapaz de haberla salvado, por arrepentirse de todo el horror por el que le hizo pasar.

El arrepentimiento era pan de cada día para el Rey, iban desde el no haberla llevado a ese viaje, desde que nunca debió tratarla como lo hizo al principio de su relación y lo más triste, que no debió elegirla a _ella_ como su mujer. Si le dieran la oportunidad de volver a empezar, le gustaría poder corregir todos sus errores, se decía que si pudiera, no la elegiría. Pero su egoísmo inherente le susurraba " _pero puedes tenerla… es tuya, ya sabes qué hacer y qué no. Es tuya_ " y caía, era tan débil cuando se trataba de _ella_ que caía, una y otra vez, de todas las veces que imaginaba como debió ser su vida. Siempre la elegía, no tenía la fuerza para dar un paso al lado, y eso implicaba que _ella_ viviera insegura otra vez, rodeada de enemigos viviendo en un planeta hostil que no era ideal para _ella_ , porque _ella_ merecía lo mejor, lo bueno, la paz, tranquilidad y felicidad, y él no podía darle nada de eso. No podía hacerse a un lado para hacerla feliz ¿Por qué era tan miserable?

Ellos eran tan opuestos ¿Cómo es que un ser de luz como _ella_ , se cruzó en su camino tan siniestro y cruel? No lo comprendía, si es que había un dios, ese dios era cruel. Cruel con _ella_ y con él; con _ella_ por dejarla caer en sus garras, por exponerla a la bestia que era, y con él por arrebatársela cuando había encontrado lo más hermoso y puro de la vida. Cuando había aprendido a amar… dios era cruel o quizás era lo que se merecía. Después de haber hecho tanto daño, conocer la felicidad real y luego la tragedia ¡Estaba pagando por todo el daño que hizo a seres inocentes incluyéndola a _ella_! pero entonces ¿Por qué _ella_ debía ser la víctima de aquél despiadado karma? No era justo para _ella_ …

Giró hacia atrás, lo primero que vio fueron sus pantorrillas blancas, siguió hasta sus muslos redondos y tentadores, se detuvo unos segundos en su bien formado trasero, frunció el ceño, admiró su cintura y descansó en su espalda. Perdió más tiempo que el programado en su cabello, observó sereno la caída de sus mechones sedosos, su color tan llamativo que siempre lo cautivaba y que cuando la follaba se enredaba entre sus cuerpos, que a veces tomó con fuerza para que no los incomodara y _ella_ se quejaba de que fuera tan rudo. Su libido se prendió de solo recordarlo. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, restregó sus manos en su sien, intentando borrar esas imágenes, forzándose a olvidar esos recuerdos y que su erección se apagara, y que su vergüenza disminuyera.

―Algún día se irá―susurró en voz baja y casi al instante en que soltó esas cuatro palabras, el peso extra en la cama se esfumó. Giró rápidamente hacia el lado y efectivamente, _ella_ ya no estaba allí. Más que sentirse aliviado, irónicamente extrañó de inmediato a su fantasma.

Su fantasma era Bulma. Era como vivir con _ella_ … la odiaba, la amaba, la extrañaba y la quería lejos. Se avergonzaba por lo que le hacía sentir y a pesar de eso no quería separarse de _ella_. Había depositado todos sus sentimientos y frustraciones en su fantasma, el fantasma que no le respondía, el que no lo miraba siempre. El que no poseía calor, con quien no podía follar ni acurrucarse por las noches. Su fantasma estaba más muerto que _ella_ , y aun así era su única compañía, era quien le daba luz a sus días sombríos y lo animaba a continuar, a no rendirse a la vida y a la vez lo torturaba. Era una perra desconsiderada que no lo quería abandonar y él tampoco quería que se fuera, él era un patético Rey que sufría por _ella_ , que se excitaba con recuerdos y su presencia fantasmagórica y no era capaz de follar con carne viva.

La buscó por toda la habitación, sin moverse de su cama, claro. Pero _ella_ ya no estaba allí. Tragó saliva con dificultad ¿Dormiría esta vez sin verla antes de cerrar sus ojos? No le gustaba la idea. Dejó caer la tela que cubría su pelvis al suelo, elevó su poder unos grados demás y la humedad se evaporó por completo. Apagó todas las luces, levantó las cobijas y se metió entre sus finas sábanas. Su respiración era pesada, de espaldas a la colchoneta sabía que no lograría dormirse sin embargo apenas se diera media vuelta, sentiría ese peso extra que lo asustaba. Una parte de él le obligaba a hacerlo, no tenía por qué temer a un "algo" que no existía, que era creación de su mente, de sus miedos y culpas y anhelos ¡Era un saiyajin! Debía afrontar sus miedos y es más, ni siquiera temer. Era el ser más fuerte del universo ¿Y le temía a algo desconocido como una presencia cargada de culpa y arrepentimientos? Estaba siendo infantil. Además, no podía dormir en esa posición y era más que consciente de ello. Dio una inhalada de aire profundamente, sus pectorales se elevaron unos centímetros y luego, lentamente, bajaron a su altura habitual. Volvió a tragar saliva, cerró sus ojos y con un movimiento brusco, se volteó. Dándole la espalda al lado que antes _ella_ usaba cuando compartían cama.

Y que seguía usando. Fue casi de inmediato que sintió el peso extra en la colcha; el sudor frío fue apareciendo de modo paulatino y el Rey solo pudo cerrar con más fuerza sus ojos. Pero en el negro de su consciencia, su imaginación tomaba el timón de sus pensamientos y que daban como resultado imágenes sádicas, repugnantes y turbias incluso para él. O quizás era que imaginarla a _ella_ , siempre tan perfecta en su imperfección, tan bella y pura, en ese escenario que lo descompensaba y lo hacía retorcijarse en su misma posición. Su rostro terso no debía estar nunca demacrado, con la piel cayéndose y su cabello sucio y enredado. Su piel suave y blanquecina no era verduzca con tonos negros y morados, ¡Ese cuerpo que su imaginación creaba era falso! Apretó las cobijas con fuerza, intentó pensar en algo más y al final, cayó en un dormir tortuoso. Como todas las noches.

Más esta vez, su sueño empezó agradable, quizá con un toque algo melancólico. Se vio en medio de una llanura viva, llena de vegetación saludable, arbustos florecidos, la brisa cálida y el cielo despejado. Podía sentir la calidez del sol golpear en su piel bronceada, pero para él era más interesante la mujer que tenía a unos metros en frente de él. La distancia no era mucha, pero no lograba verla con claridad. Comenzó a caminar en su dirección, mientras aplastaba la hierba no dejaba de pensar en la hembra a lo lejos, no sabía quién podía ser y su consciente no daba ningún nombre, pero en su subconsciente el nombre era claro: Bulma, se decía, se repetía y gritaba. Deseaba que fuera _ella_. Aceleró el paso, y cuando la tuvo a dos metros no pudo seguir avanzando. Peleó con sus piernas, pero estas no se movieron. Entre sus maldiciones, la frustración era más que palpable y poco a poco el paisaje cambió de colores. La brisa se volvió más fuerte, levantaba piedrecillas y el cielo despejado degradó de un celeste a un azul, luego pasó a morado y finalmente a un rojo escarlata. Miró hacia la mujer y notó que ella ya no estaba allí; se maldijo y lamentó en voz alta. Pero su sufrimiento no duró demasiado, sintió una mano afectuosa en su hombro, giró rápidamente y allí estaba. Sonriéndole como sólo _ella_ sabía hacerlo, enamorándolo como nadie lo había hecho antes y seguramente nadie lo haría.

Se perdió en sus ojos tan azules que lo ahogaban, su mirada oceánica lo tranquilizó tanto como ese mar sereno de sus orbes zafiro. Entre abrió la boca para hablarle, para decir cuánto la había extrañado y necesitaba, a esas alturas no se percató de que el paisaje había vuelto a ser agradable como en un principio, el Rey sólo se fijaba en su mujer. La joven llevaba su cabello trenzado como pocas veces vio antes, algunos mechones se movían libres a merced de la suave brisa, engatusándolo incluso en un movimiento carente de provocaciones. Sus ojos negros miraron sus tiernos labios que dibujaban una sonrisa amable, no se fijó en su ropa o cuerpo, el deseo sexual estaba apagado en ese momento. El saiyajin sólo podía admirar a la mujer cerca de él y en su profundo inconsciente, gritarse que no se confiara, que _ella_ no debería estar ahí. Que era un sueño. Pero era imposible que no se ilusionara, para él, no había otra cosa en mente que atesorar ese momento. Posó su mano con temor sobre su mejilla, sintió sus ojos humedecerse cuando piel con piel se tocaron ¡Era su calor! su garganta estaba seca, y sus ojos húmedos, su corazón latía tan fuerte que creía que se escaparía en cualquier momento.

Antes de siquiera pensar en besarla, _ella_ lo sorprendió con un beso apasionado. Todas sus emociones se fueron apagando para dejar salir sus instintos más primales. Sin dejar de mirarla respondió su beso, creyendo que si cerraba sus ojos _ella_ desaparecería. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos grandes y la apegó a su cuerpo, suspiró sintiendo sus curvas. La mano de _ella_ bajó a su pelvis y fue cuando se separó de _ella_ ; no estaba acostumbrado a esa iniciativa de su parte. La miró confundido y abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando observó sus ojos. Ya no eran serenos, eran felinos y misteriosos, su sonrisa ya no era amable había cambiado por una coqueta, su trenza se había desarmado y ahora su cabello estaba suelto y su cuerpo, desnudo. A pesar de semejante apariencia, no pudo descontrolarse porque _ella_ , esa Bulma que le sonreía felinamente, no era su Bulma. La miró con cuidado, un poco alerta a cualquier jugarreta. La mujer volvió a besarlo y él respondió, porque besaba como _ella_. Sus manos se movieron solas, subían por su espalda y bajaban por su cintura hasta sus nalgas, las agarraba con firmeza y la apegaba a su pelvis, intentando amainar con el roce de su cuerpo su caliente erección. _Ella_ soltó sus labios, y besó su barbilla, luego su mejilla y siguió hasta su oreja izquierda, la mordisqueó y lamió, y él suspiró derrotado―te odio―susurró _ella_ , y quiso alejarse, quiso preguntarle, quiso pedir explicaciones e incluso rogar por su perdón, sin embargo despertó casi al instante después de oír aquella horrible oración.

Jadeó bruscamente, su pecho subía y bajaba ajeno a su entorno. Tardó unos segundos en aterrizar en su realidad, en notar que estaba en su habitación, a oscuras y con compañía. Minutos más tarde sintió su erección, culpó a su sueño, y en cosa de segundos notó la atención extra en su miembro. Asombrado y confundido, quitó las sábanas con rapidez al mismo tiempo que comprendía que la atención, no era otra cosa más que sexo oral.

― ¿Qué mierda…?―susurró entre su asombro, y apenas pudo ver el cuerpo descubierto identificó al intruso― ¡¿Qué mierda haces, Riander?!

― ¿Necesita que se lo explique, alteza?―preguntó escondiendo los nervios. Vio al Rey alejarse de su atención e intentó conservar la calma, si quería que aquello resultara, debía actuar con cuidado.

―Lárgate ahora mismo―gruñó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, podía sentir su cuerpo caliente y su erección palpitar, exigiendo más de las caricias que la saiyajin le había brindado y se sentía asqueado.

―Pero… parecías disfrutar―susurró y movió su rabo lentamente, intentando seducir al saiyajin más fuerte.

Vegeta frunció el ceño ¿Qué podía responder a ello? Era cierto, lo disfrutó pero no estuvo consciente de ello, en su cabeza fue Bulma quién despertó su erección y ahora estaba confundido ¿Había cambiado su sueño de algo emocional a sexual, por culpa de Riander? ¿Era Riander quién lo había provocado? ¿O buscó en Bulma, una respuesta para poder atender al estímulo de la saiyajin? Estaba tan confuso… sus ojos negros viraron a su cola, luego a su desnudo cuerpo que podía vislumbrar a pesar de la oscuridad del cuarto gracias a sus agudos sentidos.

―Lárgate―volvió a repetir.

―Debemos consumar nuestra unión―murmuró con calma que no sentía. Intentó acercarse pero la mirada fría del Rey le impidió moverse un centímetro más. Vegeta no necesitaba hablar para demostrar autoridad, y le encantaba eso de él.

―Lárgate―reiteró―estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Riander.

―Es nuestro deber―dijo segura, intentando que por el ámbito de las obligaciones que debían cumplir, le ayudaran a que cediera.

― ¿Eres tonta o qué? ¡Te dije que te largues!―gritó furioso. Su prima abrió la boca presa del asombro pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura y demostrar seguridad frente al titán que intentaba seducir.

―Vegeta―el Rey frunció el ceño incómodo al oírlo, nadie lo llamaba por su nombre de pila salvo excepciones, su hermano y _ella_ ― ¿Sabes lo que dice tu pueblo de nosotros?

―No me interesa lo que digan―gruñó y la verdad era que no tenía idea. Estaba tan centrado en sí mismo que no sabía detalles ni nada de actualidad, iba a las reuniones de consejos literalmente a calentar el asiento.

―Creen que eres impotente―soltó y tuvo que contenerse para no reír al ver la mirada de asombro del Rey―que por eso no pudiste preñar ni a la humana ni a mí.

―Al león no le importa la opinión de la oveja―soltó serio e imponente. Riander mordió su mejilla interna, era un dicho extranjero. Esos animales no existían en sus tierras pero se comió la indignación, prefirió enfocarse en lo que sucedía entre ellos.

A pesar de haber soltado aquello, en el fondo le inquietó el rumor que Riander comentó ¿Cómo podían siquiera pensar en esa absurda idea? Su orgullo varonil se vio manchado de solo pensar que esa blasfemia circulaba entre la población que gobernaba. Él sabía que no era así, había embarazado a su mujer en un descuido aunque al final habían perdido al cachorro, el punto era que estaba consciente de que no era un error en su sistema, él estaba sano y funcionando.

―Cumplamos con nuestro deber… Vegeta―repitió su prima, llamando su atención. La vio gatear hacia él con lentitud y tardó en reaccionar, sus movimientos lentos y femeninos lo desconcentraron más de la cuenta―callemos esos rumores…

―No me interesan esos rumores―respondió firme―yo no tengo ningún problema.

―Lo sé―se apresuró en responder―soy consciente de tu virilidad―susurró sugerente. Sus ojos negros vieron con claridad como las manos de la saiyajin se dirigieron a sus muslos trabajados, pero no lo impidió.

Se dejó tocar, y en su interior despertó una horda de sentires y pensamientos que luchaban por dominar su cuerpo. La terquedad fue lo primero que habló, la de no dejarse llevar por una treta como aquella, treta porque su terquedad desconfiaba de todo. Su ego le gritaba que era él quien debía iniciar el encuentro, su orgullo apoyaba a Riander, debía demostrar que no había nada malo con él pero a la vez, su vanidad le exponía que no debía demostrar nada, él era el Rey. Lo que dijeran no era su problema, tal como había dicho "al león no le importa la opinión de la oveja", él era superior ¿Por qué debía actuar por lo que opinaran un montón de ovejas débiles e inútiles? Pero era su instinto el que gritaba más fuerte, el que poco a poco se hacía notar más y más, con cada caricia sutil que Riander le daba a su pierna. Su bestia interna tiraba las cadenas y los eslabones estaban oxidados.

Habían sido dos años y medio de abstinencia sexual y parecía que su cuerpo se lo cobraba. Cuando la mano de Riander subió desde su rodilla hasta su ingle, se encontró ansiando por una caricia más atrevida y fue allí, que notó que quería follarla, quizá no a ella, simplemente follar. No lo sabía, el punto era que su cuerpo estaba resentido, quería sexo y recién ahora lo notaba. Las erecciones nocturnas y matutinas siempre las atribuyó a los recuerdos íntimos que compartió con Bulma y pensó que era debido a estos que su cuerpo respondía. Pero ahora estaba dudoso. Tal vez su problema tenía una solución más simple de la que pensó, al estar allí mirando a Riander, lo pensó.

Debía volver a ser quién era, y una parte de ello era retomar sus costumbres. Su fantasma pronto se iría si volvía a ser él mismo, a actuar y pensar como lo hacía antes de conocerla. Una luz de esperanza avivó su llama interna, parecía una buena solución.

―No tienes que hacer nada―susurró Riander, rompiendo su trance mental―déjamelo todo a mí―no respondió, pero la dejó seguir con su atención de antes.

Sus ojos no se perdieron de ningún paso que dio la saiyajin, observó con calma como sus manos acariciaban de arriba abajo su miembro para luego llevárselo a la boca, cerró sus ojos en ese momento. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía la lengua de una mujer sobre su erección; mientras Riander succionaba y acariciaba su virilidad, él sujetó las cobijas con fuerza, intentando controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, cerró su mandíbula para no dejar escapar ningún jadeo.

El calor fue creciendo, y su placer de la mano con él. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de sus suspiros ahogados, la lengua de la saiyajin se enredaba en su erección caliente, sus labios y sus manos hacían presión y su orgasmo amenazaba constantemente con culminar gracias a los movimientos experimentados de su compañera. Abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el cielo artificial de su cuarto, mordió su labio inferior siguiendo el plan de mantener oculto el goce que sentía. Pero no era necesario esconderse, Riander no era tonta y tenía bastante práctica en las artes amatorias, podía reconocer la satisfacción en un hombre y su Rey no era la excepción.

Vegeta estrechaba sus ojos cada vez que el palpitar de su miembro caliente y húmedo lo amenazaba con liberarse, sentía su placer próximo y hubiera preferido que ella acelerara el ritmo pero no hizo nada, simplemente esperó. Casi por intuición, giró hacia el lado y se sobresaltó al verla. A dos metros, su fantasma presenciaba su traición. Sintió un sudor frío recorrerle, apagando la calentura física que el sexo oral de Riander le había provocado. La vio sentada en un taburete, apoyando el codo derecho en un mueble y su rostro en el dorso de su mano mirando hacia el ventanal. Su largo y sedoso cabello se movía por una brisa ligera que no lograba saber de dónde provenía ¿De sus respiraciones agitadas, quizás? _Ella_ parecía ajena a lo que ocurría, era como un cuadro de arte que estaba pegado en la muralla, inerte y a la vez lleno de magia. Se quedó viéndola, admirando su perfil perfecto, su pequeñita nariz respingada se veía graciosa entre los tonos oscuros de la habitación, su piel blanca se veía de un gris lindo, lucía un vestido largo que se ajustaba en su pecho y caía libremente desde su cintura, era perfecta, una obra de arte magnifica que lo dejaba pensando, que quería descifrar. Entre las succiones de Riander, y la indiferencia de su fantasma, el Rey alcanzó su orgasmo, susurrando con un hilo de voz el nombre de _ella_. La saiyajin no lo oyó, estaba más pendiente de la semilla del Rey dentro de su boca y celebrando mentalmente que había conseguido hacerlo reaccionar.

Desvió la mirada mientras respiraba agitado y avergonzado. No podía creer que incluso bajo esa circunstancia _ella_ lo hostigara. Secó con su mano el sudor de su frente y con rabia volvió mirar hacia su fantasma; ocultó bajo una máscara de indiferencia el asombro que sintió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. _Ella_ ya no parecía indiferente, había dejado de prestarle atención a la ventana y ahora lo miraba fijamente. Sus rasgos eran serios, su cabello seguía meciéndose y sus labios en una escueta línea inexpresiva le inquietaron. Parecía que algo le afectaba y una parte de él se conmovió, quiso acercarse y pedirle perdón. Rogarle por su error, y abrazarla a la vez que le pedía que olvidara lo que había visto, entonces entraba en cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba.

¿Realmente pensaba en pedirle perdón a un fantasma? ¿Realmente se sentía culpable por dejarse tocar por su actual y legal mujer? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por su primera esposa que lo había _abandonado_ hace tantos días atrás? ¡Era absurdo! Lo sabía y se sentía más tocado que nunca ¿Cómo era posible que la culpa recorriera cada centímetro de su cuerpo cuando no había hecho nada malo? ¡Debía avanzar por el amor a dios! Entró en cuenta de que había tocado fondo. No era normal su situación y sobre todo, no podía sentirse orgulloso por ello. _Ella_ y su fantasma lo estaban hundiendo, lo querían matar en vida como _ella_ lo estaba realmente. Pero él pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, a lo real, a lo tangible. _Ella_ ya había perdido su oportunidad en esa realidad, él no podía hundirse con _ella_.

No se merecía ese martirio, no era una blanca paloma, lo sabía pero él no era cualquiera, era el saiyajin más fuerte en toda la historia de su raza, él era superior en todos los ámbitos, no podía seguir en el pasado y sufriendo por _ella_ y casi al mismo instante en que pensó eso, su fantasma le sonrió. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos, el sudor frío volvió y su pulso se tornó lento y doloroso, su sonrisa era esquiva, casi burlesca y la vergüenza invadió su cuerpo. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, al mismo tiempo que los labios de Riander se apegaban a su cuello y comenzaba a mordisquearlo. Los ojos de su fantasma no se despegaban de la escena, burlesca admiraba lo que hacía o se dejaba hacer y el Rey sintió que moría. Pero una muerte simbólica, decidió allí que sería la última vez que sería la burla de _ella_.

Sujetó con fuerza los hombros de la saiyajin, ella exclamó asustada, seguramente pensando que él la atacaría. Pero el Rey no la dañó, simplemente la empujó de espaldas a la cama y se subió sobre su cuerpo. Riander no tuvo que preguntar para entender que follarían, lo recibió gustosa.

Decidió seguir con su vida, pero no solo lo pensó, no solo lo decidió. Esta vez actuaría, esta vez lo intentaría con fuerzas. Mientras tocaba el cuerpo de Riander, sus ojos se desviaban sin darse cuenta, buscando a su fantasma. Cuando la penetró, sus orbes negras no dejaron de mirar las azules de _ella_ , sin dejar de mirarse, fornicó con otra.

Para que al final, fuera su nombre el que susurró al llegar al clímax y su fantasma sonriera triunfante, haciéndolo sentir miserable.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Los rumores ya se habían esparcido por todo el palacio y no podía borrar la sonrisa victoriosa de sus labios. Se sentía orgullosa de sus logros, aunque a momentos su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y le recordaba todo el tiempo que le había costado que Vegeta cediera o los rechazos constantes de su parte, pero no importaba cuanto había tardado porque al final lo había conseguido y habían follado. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se preñara.

No hubo necesidad de ir a contarle la buena noticia a su tía, pues la servidumbre ya había esparcido el rumor de que habían compartido el lecho. Se había dormido en su cuarto, a la primera luz del alba una criada ingresó creyendo que el Rey ya se había levantado a entrenar-como acostumbraba a hacer-grande fue su sorpresa al verlo acompañado esa mañana. A pesar de su sonrisa presumida, una idea rondaba en su mente y no dejaba de incomodarle. Tener sexo nuevamente con él fue como si lo hubieran hecho por primera vez, el saiyajin que la folló había cambiado. No pudo evitar pensar si a _ella_ la trataba igual… y era extraño pensarlo porque antes nunca se lo preguntó, no se imaginaba a su prometido con las putas del palacio y tampoco le preocupaba ¿Por qué con la humana era diferente? Ah claro, porque él mismo actuaba diferente cuando se trataba de _ella_ , el más claro ejemplo era el que no dejara que nadie entrara a su dormitorio… ¿Qué tipo de relación habían tenido? Él había sido brusco, mecánico e incluso salvaje, cosa que le encantó pero no lo vio concentrado, le pareció incluso que tal como ella lo había planteado antes, era su deber y él solo estaba cumpliendo con su responsabilidad. Y la idea le hería profundamente su ego femenino.

Cuando ingresó a los aposentos de su tía, ésta la esperaba con dos copas de vino de alta calidad. Sonrió complacida y se sentó a su lado.

―Te ves feliz―dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, la hembra mayor le regaló una sonrisa torcida, como las que antes Vegeta solía exhibir.

―Y tú radiante―concordó su tía―te felicito, al fin conseguiste que ése tonto de mi hijo entrara en razón.

―Fue más fácil de lo que creí―susurró pensativa―quizás debí enfrentarlo cuando estuviera con la guardia baja…―tomó la copa libre y le dio un sorbo, saboreo con calma el líquido fermentado.

―El principal enemigo era su terquedad―concordó Keel―supongo que sabes que no debes desistir hasta que te preñes ¿No?

―Por supuesto que lo sé―asintió, bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago y lo dejó con suavidad sobre el mesón al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie―no es ningún sacrificio tampoco…

― ¿Ya te vas?―preguntó curiosa.

―Quiero ir al consejo. Nos vemos en el almuerzo―se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, al final solo había ido para decirle de frente que había tenido éxito con el Rey.

Ahora se sentía más segura en cuanto a su posición, no se trataba sólo de sexo. Después de dos años y medio habían consumado su unión civil y podía llamarse Reina sin burlarse ni bajarse los ánimos ella misma. Por ende, se creía capaz y estaba en su total derecho, de ser parte del consejo y estar al tanto de todo lo que implicaba liderar el Imperio Saiyajin. Podía hacer uso de su poder sin ser juzgada ni puesto en duda su rol, nadie podía despreciarla ahora. Caminó con seguridad por los pasillos del palacio, miraba su reflejo en cada vitral y se sonreía, su tía tenía razón… estaba radiante. Preguntó a un soldado en qué sala estaban llevándose a cabo las reuniones y siguió con su camino. Subió las escaleras principales y antes de llegar a la segunda planta detuvo su paso al ver a Laurel bajar en su misma dirección, solo que la saiyajin miraba el suelo distraída de su presencia.

―Laurel―saludó para llamar su atención. La joven saiyajin levantó la mirada hacia ella y quitó su mano de su vientre abultado con disimulo, pero Riander lo notó de todas formas y se quedó viéndole el abdomen. No sabía si la hembra lo hacía para evitar demostrar debilidad o por consideración con ella, pero le molestaba de todas formas ya fuera por cualquiera de ambas razones. La fama que tenían las hembras de cambiar una vez que eran madres no le agradaba, creía que las menoscababa y comprobarlo con Laurel, una de las hembras más fuertes de la elite le incomodaba. Por otra parte, estaba el hecho de que Laurel-de quien menos se lo esperaban-estaba preñada de cuatro meses y ella, quien debió haber dado un heredero a la corona hace años, no había ni siquiera señales de ello. Había envidia, lo reconocía abiertamente. Laurel era más joven que ella y estaba preñada y encima, su embarazo era un peligro para su posición.

―Riander―respondió la hembra, sin ocultar el desagrado de verla tan temprano―tengo prisa…

―Alteza―corrigió entre dientes.

―Lo siento―sonrió con burla camuflada―es la costumbre, Alteza.

―C-claro―volvió a mirar su vientre y trató de borrar los rastros de recelos― ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?

―Bien. Me canso más rápido que antes en los entrenamientos, y como más de la cuenta, pero todo bien―asintió a sí misma―mi bebé crece fuerte. Será un guerrero formidable, como su madre―sonrió orgullosa mirando ensoñadora su panza.

―O guerrera―murmuró incómoda.

―No―negó Laurel―Iris nos confirmó que será un varón―y Riander ya no pudo ocultar su indignación, la futura madre lo percibió con claridad por lo que prefirió irse de allí―bien, me iré. Tarble saldrá pronto del consejo y no quiero que me retenga―suspiró y la reverenció con rapidez.

Riander no autorizó su marcha, ni se despidió según el protocolo, se quedó ensimismada y la frase "será un varón" se repetía una y otra vez, opacando su felicidad matutina. Si no se preñaba, sería el hijo de Tarble el heredero a la corona y eso no lo podía permitir por nada en el mundo. Tragó saliva en seco y reanudó su camino. No dejaba de pensar en porque no se había enterado antes de esa noticia ¿Sería acaso que tanto Tarble como Laurel, preferían mantener todo bajo perfil por respeto a ella y al Rey? Seguramente… no querían acrecentar los rumores que los rodeaban ni avivar los chismes y malos comentarios hacia los reyes. Contuvo el suspiro, su alegría se había opacado radicalmente con todo ello ¿Qué tenía que hacer para sentirse segura en su posición y dejar de creer que era el hazmerreír del imperio? Sabía que los rumores se los tomaba demasiado en serio, pero le era difícil no hacerlo. Quizás debía pensar como Vegeta… " _Al león no le importa la opinión de la oveja_ "; con eso en mente, llegó a la sala privada del consejo. Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta al verla la reverenciaron con rapidez y le abrieron el paso. Así era siempre, la trataban como lo que era, una Reina ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de su posición? La inseguridad se comía sus entrañas todo el tiempo, estaba pensándolo todo demasiado.

Entró con seguridad al salón, los consejeros al verla se pusieron de pie y no tardaron en reverenciarla, entre ellos vio a su tío político, a Bardock, que en su opinión ambos estaban demasiado viejos para seguir siendo participes del consejo, pero el Rey parecía confiar en ellos y no tenía planes de alejarlos de sus cargos. Miró de soslayo a Tarble, quien intentó sonreírle con falsedad, así como lo hizo Laurel. Lo entendía, sabía que no le agradaba a muchos saiyajin por su petulancia pero lo que le molestaba era que esa petulancia en Vegeta la respetaran y en ella la denostaran "machistas de mierda" pensó.

―Alteza―habló Bardock― ¿Se nos une a la reunión del consejo?

―Sí, continúen―dio una rápida repasada al salón comprobando que el puesto del Rey estaba vacío y no habían señales de que él hubiera asistido a esa jornada.

―Bien―recapituló Tarble―entonces, iré yo al Comité de relaciones interplanetarias―los saiyajin adultos asintieron conformes pero la Reina frunció el ceño confundida al oírlo.

―Son los líderes de los planetas quienes asisten a esas reuniones―comentó con rapidez al mismo tiempo que posaba su barbilla en el dorso de su mano derecha, mirándolo con desconfianza. Ahora más que nunca prefería ser parte de la organización del Imperio, a su parecer Tarble tenía mucho poder cuando no era más que el príncipe y ahora, que pronto tendría un cachorro y encima varón, era una amenaza para su linaje. En ese momento, Riander no consideraba que era sangre de su sangre.

―Sí―asintió de acuerdo el príncipe―pero mi hermano no ha asistido a ninguna desde que se coronó ¿Quieres acompañarme? No tengo problemas. ―la hembra frunció el ceño, ella no veía una invitación cordial, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y lo único que veía era la actitud desafiante de Tarble, la cual no era así.

―Por supuesto que no deberías tener problemas―murmuró rechinando los dientes―iré, pero con el Rey. Como debe ser―Bardock agachó la mirada, y el antiguo Rey contuvo el suspiro y las palabras de apoyo a su sobrina y nuera, pues consideraba que Riander tenía razón pero a la vez, no quería seguir afirmando los rumores, no quería reconocer que Tarble tenía un motivo válido para no querer decirle nada a su primogénito sobre el Comité.

―No creo que sea pertinente―comentó tranquilo―el Comité este año será en la Tierra.

― ¡¿Y qué mierda importa?!―gritó sorprendiendo a los tres saiyajin. Recuperó la calma cuando vio sus rostros sorprendidos pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? El tema "tierra" y "humana" era delicado para ella, estaba harta de los putos comentarios sobre _ella_ , la Reina estaba segura que eran chismes mal fundamentados. No reconocería nunca-por su ego-que el Rey seguía pensando en la mocosa muerta.

―…―Tarble tragó saliva en seco, más allá de que le pareciera desatinada la reacción de su cuñada, la entendía. La entendía en muchos sentidos, porque él era más consciente y de los pocos que reconocía que si Vegeta había cambiado, era por Bulma y para Riander, debía ser humillante e incluso doloroso―no es que importe…―dijo inseguro―pero no tiene caso, no irá. Vegeta no sale del planeta a menos que sea a purgas complejas, y el Comité dura una semana solar.

―Hablaré con él, iremos a ese maldito Comité―aseguró alzando la barbilla.

―Eso sería ideal―habló por fin el padre del Rey―es hora de que actúen como los líderes del Imperio, que demuestren que somos una nación consolidada y poderosa.

―No te preocupes, tío―asintió la Reina―el Rey me escuchará.

―Estás bastante segura―susurró Tarble, y se maldijo internamente al soltar aquello sin pensarlo.

―Por supuesto―respondió conteniendo su gruñido y el control de su cola para que no se sacudiera― ¿Cuándo hay que partir?

―Mañana―respondió Bardock.

La Reina no contestó nada y se puso de pie, el grupo de saiyajin la imitó y reverenciaron al verla salir del salón. Tarble alzó ambas cejas y rodó los ojos, detestaba a su prima pero esperaba que tuviera razón y pudiera convencer a su hermano, él más que nunca esperaba que actuara como el verdadero Rey que debía ser.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Nunca fue muy bueno para la lectura, cuando niño solía quejarse de las horas de estudio pero ahora ya adulto, sabía lo importante que era el ejercitar la mente. Encerrado en su oficina, el Rey leía los últimos reportes de las colonias. Había tomado una decisión: avanzar. Y ahora debía actuar según su determinación, el primer paso había sido cumplir con sus deberes maritales, ahora actuar como Rey. Para ello debía ponerse al día con todos los tratados e informes del Imperio, los cuales eran bastantes en los dos años y medio que llevaba "reinando".

Bebió un sorbo de café amargo y siguió con su lectura, antes de dar vuelta la siguiente página la puerta se abrió bruscamente, frunció el ceño y levantó la cabeza del reporte. Alzó una ceja al ver a Riander en su oficina, volvió a concentrarse en las hojas del informe pero no lo consiguió. Al verla recordó casi de inmediato que habían follado, y el drama no era que se sintiera avergonzado con ella por haberlo hecho, se avergonzaba sí, pero consigo mismo por haber susurrado y pensado en su ex esposa mientras la follaba y no quería preguntar si lo había oído, si se había dado cuenta que estuvo fornicándola sin dejar de mirar a su fantasma que se burló de él durante toda la noche.

―Disculpe la intromisión, mi Rey―comenzó diciendo mientras cerraba la puerta. Le gustó verlo allí estudiando los informes, y fue imposible no sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Porque verlo actuar como Rey coincidía con que lo estaba haciendo justo después de haber compartido el lecho ¿Cómo no atribuirse los cambios positivos del Rey?

―Habla―soltó con desprecio.

―El Comité de relaciones interplanetarias está próximo, debemos ir―dijo calmada mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio.

―Tarble es quien asiste a esas mierdas―susurró levantando la vista―ve con él si estás interesada.

―Iré, pero es contigo con quién debo ir―concordó sentándose sobre el escritorio―debemos actuar como los Reyes que somos.

―Cualquier Rey que se denomina Rey, que tiene que recordarle a sus súbditos que es el Rey, no es ningún Rey―murmuró desviando la mirada y Riander parpadeó sorprendida al oírlo, su tía le había dicho algo parecido el día anterior.

―Claro…―asintió de acuerdo―pero debemos ir. Hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo y no nos hemos comportado como lo que somos ¿No?―le sonrió coqueta y lo sorprendió al subirse por completo a la mesa del escritorio y comenzar a gatear sobre la madera― ¿Sabes dónde será?

―No―respondió atento a sus movimientos. La vio sentarse en el borde de la madera de frente a él, sobre los documentos. Sus piernas largas y firmes se abrieron a la par de su asiento y sin esperar respuesta suya, se sentó sobre su pelvis. Su cuerpo respondió, junto con la culpa y la rabia que una vez más, se hacían presente en él. Pero su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier débil sentimiento, y prefirió olvidar la culpa y sujetarse de la rabia, quien sería su amiga para avanzar. Con la rabia como compañera sería más sencillo obligarse a olvidar, a actuar como un real saiyajin.

Riander movió sus caderas sobre su regazo y no le fue difícil sentir su erección, sonrió triunfante ¡Por fin lo tenía! La seguridad y su ego eran los más beneficiados. Pero había un detalle que no la dejaba tranquila y sabía que debía corroborar para sentirse con absoluto poder.

―Será en la tierra―susurró en su oído y el Rey se paralizó― ¿Hay algún problema, con que sea allí?―preguntó seria al mismo tiempo que alejaba su rostro del de él para poder verlo, sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

― ¿Debería?―preguntó su orgullo y a la vez dejándole ver que había ganado, que irían al maldito Comité, para demostrarse a sí mismo más que al resto, que aquello no le afectaba; y la tomó de las caderas para subirla al mesón nuevamente. No hubo juegos previos, ni muchas caricias, fue mecánico. Riander lo ayudó a desvestirse y en menos de tres minutos estaban copulando sobre el escritorio.

A medida que sus cuerpos se movían, el Rey se concentraba mirando detrás de la saiyajin. Sentía las uñas de Riander por su torso, su espalda y cuello pero él estaba mirando hacia el estante, donde el vidrio los reflejaba meneándose con fiereza. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando un tercero apareció en el reflejo, evitó a toda costa mirar a su fantasma que participaba como testigo. Se desconcentró cuando oyó un ruido extra a los gemidos de la saiyajin y el rechinar del escritorio, sin dejar de moverse miró hacia abajo, cerca de sus botas y lo vio: el primer regalo que le hizo su mujer en su luna de miel, la cadena de oro con el dije de su emblema familiar se había caído. Notó un eslabón de la cadena roto, seguramente Riander lo hizo mientras lo rasguñaba.

Por un momento quiso detenerse y agacharse, recogerlo y guardarlo, pero una parte de él lo prefirió dejar ahí, donde pertenecía. En el olvido. Frunció el ceño y lo pisó con su bota, para evitar verlo y así centrarse en su placer egoísta, volvió a mirar sus reflejos en el vitral y esta vez no pudo cerrar sus ojos y desviar la mirada de su fantasma que miraba hacia fuera, con una sonrisa en sus labios, ajena a los intentos de su parte por olvidarla.

Ajena a su sufrimiento, cuanto la odiaba por eso.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: ¡PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA! en serio que lo lamento! pero he tenido muchas trancas para escribir, partiendo por la inspiración, el tiempo e incluso los deberes x-x realmente lo siento y espero que no me odien :C

*les aviso que hasta medio año me demoraré con las actualizaciones, porque tengo otros fic y deberes que cumplir :/

**respecto al cap... bueno, odiénme xD pero intenté hacerlo real, ósea, ¿Qué hombre haría un celibato opcional de dos años y medio? ah! por cierto, para el tercer cap se verá que pasó un poco de tiempo en la tierra, por eso puse dos años y medio xD por lo que Trunks tendrá dos añitos pero como siempre lo hago, lo mencionaré dentro del mismo fic para no confundirlas.

**me gustó escribir sobre el fantasma de Bulma xd las escenas eran tan claras en mi mente, espero que haya podido traspasarlas bien en el cap :)

***La frase "Al león no le importa la opinión de la oveja", la robé al personaje Tywin Lannister de la serie Game Of Thrones.

Respondí los rws anteriores y se los agradecí a cada una, y ahora lo hago aquí, muchas gracias por acompañarme con la secuela :) estamos recién empezando y pasará cada cosa.. xD me odiarán, lo sé xD

*Para LOL: gracias por tu ánimo e insistencia! dejaste muchos rw! y la verdad, sería agradable que te hicieras una cuenta para poder contestarte personalmente :D

Gracias otra vez por leer, espero que mi sufrimiento haya valido la pena y les guste este cap xD! perdón por los errores gramaticales y de ortografía! cualquier cosa me avisan :C

Nos leemos y gracias! bonita semana! :D


	3. 2 Inevitable

**N/A** : Entre Alpha y Beta, hay medio año de diferencia. En total, han pasado dos años y medios desde los eventos de GTC.

 **Advertencia** : lenguaje vulgar.

* * *

 _En ti vacilo, caigo_

 _y me levanto ardiendo._

 _Tú entre todos los seres_

 _tienes derecho_

 _a verme débil._

 _Y tu pequeña mano_

 _de pan y de guitarra_

 _debe tocar mi pecho_

 _cuando sale al combate_

 _El daño, Pablo Neruda_

Capítulo 2

Inevitable

Los soldados todavía se movían de aquí para allá cuando la nave aterrizó en el puerto espacial de la Tierra. Riander miraba con ojo crítico por las ventanitas circulares, notando la gran conmoción que había afuera, a la espera de que salieran. Cada ser humano con una vestimenta en particular, un uniforme supuso, se paseaban por el lugar con maletas y más maletas. No eran los primeros en llegar al Comité de relaciones Interplanetarias ni los últimos, parecía que el día había iniciado hace muchas horas en el pequeño planeta. Estaba nerviosa, o quizás expectante era la palabra que lo definía mejor, el asunto era que aquél viaje no le era indiferente. Miró de soslayo a su Rey, lo vio ponerse de pie con su porte de siempre, gallardo e intimidante, acomodando sus guantes como si nada pasara y no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente se sentía así. Había estado durante todo el viaje-que duró unos cuantos días por las tormentas solares-pendiente de él, de sus reacciones, de su comportamiento, de todo. Nada se le escapó a la Reina saiyajin. A su parecer, se veía más molesto que otras veces pero podía atribuirlo al hecho de que a Vegeta le molestaban ese tipo de eventos.

―La Reina Tights nos espera abajo―comentó Kakarotto al llegar al lado del Rey.

―Pareciera que hace calor afuera―murmuró Riander alejándose de la ventana. Caminó de regreso al puesto de control donde Vegeta seguía arreglando sus guantes, frunció el ceño al verlo, pues ella no veía ninguna imperfección en ellos.

―No más que en los veranos de Vegetasei―respondió Kakarotto, mirando lo mismo que la Reina, a Vegeta "pelear" con sus guantes.

El Rey sabía que era estudiado o eso creía, a esas alturas estaba totalmente perseguido con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Creía que estaba en la boca de todos y a pesar de que nunca le importó, ahora era diferente. Se sentía frágil, demasiado y no era una sensación que le agradara ni muy familiar para él. Estaba susceptible a todo, y eso no era bueno, sabía actuar y contenerse, toda su vida fue así, desde niño, solo con eso podía defenderse de su paranoia y armarse de seguridad que no sentía. Estaban a la espera de su orden, lo sabía, pero no quería bajar de su nave… al hacerlo, todo le recordaría a ella. Ya era un tormento no poder deshacerse de su fantasma en esos dos años y medio que habían pasado tras la muerte de ella y, tener que revivir tantos recuerdos que intentaba olvidar, no le parecía una buena idea. Pero ya estaba allí, y debía dejar su cobardía, porque para él eso era, estaba siendo cobarde y él no era así. Respiró profundamente de modo imperceptible, no respondió a ninguna palabra de su Mano ni de su Reina y salió en dirección a la puerta de la nave.

Su séquito se movió sin tener que dar la orden, grupos de soldados se enlistaron alrededor de él y Riander se posó a su lado. Tragó saliva cuando la portezuela ronroneó y se deslizó con suavidad hacia afuera. Entrecerró sus ojos, molesto por los rayos del sol que se filtraban; apenas la rampa tocó el suelo, salió de la nave. No quiso mirar hacia arriba, siempre hacia el frente. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, chocaba contra su pecho y sabía que era por puro nerviosismo pero ¿Nervios porque? ¿Por enfrentarse a sus recuerdos de modo tan directo? Era casi como el entrar a su cuarto, cosa que nunca hizo desde su muerte. Enfrentar que el tiempo había avanzado sin _ella_.

¿Qué pensarían sus seguidores? Era un saiyajin que no aceptaba una muerte, cuando había crecido en ella. Molesto consigo mismo, prefirió centrarse en el presente, dejar de pensar en tonterías que lo harían sentir más miserable y patético de lo que ya se sentía. Dio una última mirada hacia atrás, adentro de la nave, pero volteó hacia el frente con rapidez al verla allí, en su asiento jugando con la silla. Su fantasma no lo dejaba nunca, lo sentía más persistente que otras veces pero podía atribuirlo a la culpa, a la culpa por intentar olvidarla, por dar vuelta la página, por empezar su vida marital como debía ser. Era como si fuera una prueba difícil de aprobar, donde ahora que quería seguir adelante, _ella_ le hacía más compleja la tarea.

Fue el primero en dar un paso en frente, Riander le siguió de cerca, un paso detrás. Al ir bajando, notó la comitiva que lo esperaba, entre un grupo de personas que no conocía, liderándolos estaba la Reina Tights, frunció el ceño al verla, en su rostro estaba dibujado el horror, lo reconocía, muchas veces lo vio en sus víctimas pero ¿Por qué en ella? para su asombro, no sólo ella estaba igual de aterrorizada, el grupo en sí parecía sorprendido y apestaban a miedo. Sonrió, hace mucho que no disfrutaba causar _eso_ en otras especies y naturalmente, ver el miedo ajeno calmó el suyo propio y le recordó quién era. El Rey saiyajin, quien había vencido a Freezer, el ser más fuerte del universo, no podía seguir estancado en la mierda que estaba por culpa de _ella_.

Al llegar junto a los humanos, asintió en dirección a la Reina, la mujer correspondió a su gesto y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa-cosa que él notó-habló con su educación y elegancia innata.

―Bienvenidos―su voz femenina incomodó a Riander. La Reina miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia, se fijó en su piel lisa y perfecta, sus cabellos dorados firmemente amarrados, y su menudo pero bien formado cuerpo―es un honor tenerlos en esta nueva jornada del Comité de relaciones Interplanetarias.

― ¿Sí? Pareciera todo lo contrario―respondió mordaz. La vio incomoda, notó como su garganta se movía de arriba abajo, y podía suponer que la Reina humana estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener el protocolo.

―Lo lamento―dijo sonriendo―no esperábamos ver al mismísimo Rey Vegeta, creímos que el príncipe Tarble sería quien asistiría.

―Así veo―sus ojos negros dieron una rápida repasada al lugar, servidumbre acarreando equipaje, más naves, más humanos, cielo azul, nubes blancas… tranquilidad. Fue como un Déja vu, la extraña sensación de paz ya la había vivido antes cuando pisó por primera vez la Tierra, cuando la eligió. Se sintió asqueado, pensó en darse media vuelta y largarse de allí, pero su orgullo lo movía y jamás demostraría que se sentía afectado por todo ello, por _ella_. Actuar era algo que se le daba igual de fácil que entrenar, en su rostro y actitud no había rastros de molestia o incomodidad y es más, ver el miedo de los humanos lo hacía retomar su postura altiva, le recordaba que era superior a esa especie débil e inútil.

―El Comité, oficialmente comienza mañana―habló la Reina, intentando pasar por alto la actitud déspota del saiyajin―pueden quedarse en el palacio o en algún Hotel cercano―Vegeta la miró unos segundos al oír ambas opciones y sin siquiera pensarlo, optó por la segunda.

―Un Hotel estaría bien―murmuró en respuesta. Se percató del alivio en los rasgos de la mujer rubia pero le restó importancia.

―Soy Riander―habló la Reina, después de perder la paciencia por el cruce de palabras y no poder se participe y encima, ni siquiera haber sido considerada ni presentada, pero sabía guardar las apariencias y no se le notaba su mal humor―Reina del Imperio Saiyajin.

―Mucho gusto―asintió la mujer rubia en su dirección, como si recién se percatara de ella―Soy Tights Brief, Reina del planeta Tierra. Él es Miles―comentó apuntando a un hombre a su lado, un sujeto alto de tez morena y cabello platinado―los guiará a su Hotel y les entregará la información pertinente, será su guía en su estadía en la Tierra―Riander asintió conforme, Vegeta no dijo nada ni movió ningún músculo, pero su silencio fue la respuesta, el Rey parecía de acuerdo―nos vemos mañana, en la primera reunión.

―Hasta mañana―se despidió la Reina, Vegeta simplemente se puso a caminar, por lo que Miles se adelantó para poder serle de utilidad. El grupo de saiyajin pronto se disipó, los soldados a sus naves y los que tenían más confianza con la pareja, los siguieron.

Tights observó al grupo alejarse, pero no pudo reaccionar hasta que los perdió completamente de vista. Se aseguró de que ningún soldado saiyajin estuviera presente y perdió la serenidad. Cubrió su boca con su mano para silenciar su grito desesperado, su mano libre abrazó su vientre plano y se encogió en su lugar, uno de los miembros de su consejo se acercó a ella y la contuvo, pero no supo quién, estaba más concentrada en su angustia. La joven Reina sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos negros fríos y ese ceño arrugado, ese semblante que había atormentado tanto tiempo a su hermanita. El peor de los escenarios había resultado, su afán de mantener el protocolo y que el Comité fuera desarrollado con eficacia quedó en segundo plano, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su familia, su hermana y su sobrino. Se reincorporó a duras penas y antes de que alguien le hablara, ella exclamó con desesperación, una faceta desconocida de la rubia que sorprendió a sus consejeros.

―Avísenle a mi hermana―escupió con rapidez― ¡Ahora! Díganle que no salga del Palacio.

―De inmediato, Alteza―asintió Mike, un sujeto de estatura promedio, de cabello castaño―debería descansar…

―No―negó sin mirarlo―debo quedarme aquí ¡Rápido! Envíenle el mensaje a la princesa. ―Liliam fue quien la obedeció al ver que nadie se movía, la mujer se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el interior del aeropuerto espacial. Tights observó fijamente su espalda, respiró profundamente y se alejó de quien la sostenía―doblen la seguridad del palacio, notificar cualquier avistamiento de los saiyajin en las cercanías y resguardar a mi hermana y mi sobrino. ―su mano en su vientre subió hasta su pecho, intentando calmar sus latidos, estaba asustada. Cuando lo vio salir de la nave, sintió que todo se desmoronaba ¿Y si Bulma hubiera estado allí? Su hermana menor a veces se paseaba por allí, revisando naves o mecanismos gravitacionales, sudaba frío de solo imaginar un escenario donde él la viera. Se sentía mareada, pero no podía irse de allí, debía darle la bienvenida a cada gobernante y mantener las apariencias. A pesar del dolor de estómago, del miedo y de la histeria que la amenazaba con perder la calma, controló todos sus sentires y mantuvo su faceta de Reina, sin dejar de pensar en su hermana y su sobrino, sin olvidar esos fríos ojos negros.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Con la yema de sus dedos, frotaba el cuero cabelludo, el bebé se sacudía intentando alejarse, pero sus manos contenían a la perfección su pequeña cabecita. Trunks se quejaba con insistentes "No", pero ya estaba acostumbrada, prefería concentrarse en que su poco pelo lavanda quedara limpio. Cuando se formó suficiente espuma, lo liberó y el niño se alejó rápidamente de su abrazo, como si fuera un monstruo en la bañera. Lo miró resentida por un momento, pero se le pasó rápidamente, tomó la botella con shampoo y se echó en su propia cabeza.

―Juega con el pececito―le indicó mientras frotaba sus dedos en su cabeza y enredaba su melena. Sonrió divertida al verlo nadar como perrito, sacudir sus bracitos gorditos con dificultad debido a los flotadores, a Trunks le gustaba la hora del baño pero últimamente, no enjabonarse ni que le lavaran el poco pelo que tenía. Disfrutaba del agua y de sus juguetes pero no de la limpieza.

Tuvo que quedarse más tiempo dentro de la tina incluso después de haber terminado de bañarse, su hijo no paraba de disfrutar del agua y hundir juguetes, se preocupaba de que no se comiera la espuma y la esponja, pero cuando el agua se volvió fría, y tanto ella como el menor comenzaron a temblar, quitó el tapón y así, el agua se fue drenando de a poco y el bebé accedió a que lo sacaran. Envolvió a su hijo en una toalla con capucha, lo dejó en la alfombra felpuda del baño mientras ella se envolvía en una toalla rosa con dibujos de fresas. Alcanzó a atajar su huida y lo tomó en brazos, Trunks se llevaba un pez de la tina, el que sacudía y apretaba sin dejar de mecerlo en el aire. Al llegar a su habitación, lo dejó sobre la cama y el niño se puso de pie rápidamente, antes de poder tomar el pañal, su hijo saltaba en medio de la cama.

―Hijo―habló intentando llamar su atención―debes vestirte.

―No queye―respondió sin mirarla. Bulma mordió la mejilla interna izquierda, ahora su hijo formaba frases y era un poco más sencillo comunicarse con él pero a la vez, más difícil entenderlo. Era terco, caprichoso y egoísta; había estado leyendo sobre el comportamiento de los niños a su edad y él estaba actuando con normalidad, pero su personalidad parecía más marcada, como si lo que habían vivido antes hubieran sido pinceladas de su carácter solamente. Estaba más violento, más porfiado y gruñón, todo tenía que hacerse como él quería y cuando quería; intentaba ponerle atajos pero todos en el palacio le daban en el gusto y al final, la única que trataba de mantenerlo a rayas era ella y se veía envuelta en discusiones con su propio hijo de sólo dos años. Estaba cansada… le costaba adecuarse al bebé y hacía su mayor esfuerzo, su paciencia no era mucha y con Trunks tenía que sacarla de cualquier lado, con tal de no cometer alguna estupidez.

―Entonces no te vestirás―afirmó sin mirarlo, el bebé volteó hacia ella y detuvo sus brincos. Bulma, sabiendo que tenía su atención, se alejó de él y caminó a su armario, sacó las prendas que usaría y volvió a la cama, el atuendo del niño ya había sido elegido antes y ahora estaba todo revuelto por los saltos del bebé.

― ¿Pod que?―preguntó con su vocecita infantil que la llenaba de ternura cada vez que lo oía preguntar algo, pero mantuvo su indiferencia.

―Por qué no dejas de saltar―le contestó― ¿Quieres vestirte?―lo vio asentir y soltó un suspiro, así eran sus momentos juntos, entre "si" "no" "tal vez", el niño era fácil de _engañar_ , era a lo que había recurrido para poder conseguir que le obedeciera, que comiera y durmiera a la hora, engañarlo, hacerlo creer que se salía con la suya, porque ir de modo directo con órdenes con Trunks no funcionaba―deja el pez en la cama y ven―le dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y le pedía la mano. Pero el niño abrazó al pez con fuerza y negó meciendo sus mechones mojados, salpicando gotas de agua en la cama y en el rostro de su madre.

―Mío―demandó frunciéndole el ceño―mío, no de mamá―alegó alzando su vocecita.

―No te lo quitaré―respondió, apoyó su rodilla en el borde de la cama, dispuesta a atajarlo pero ruidos en la puerta la interrumpieron. Eran toques firmes y exigentes, algo fuertes. Bulma frunció el ceño por la aparente urgencia y afirmó su toalla en su cuerpo, buscó su bata que estaba a los pies de la cama pero que ahora por los saltos de Trunks, había caído al suelo. La tomó y sacudió con rapidez.

― ¡Ladgo!―gritó el niño y Bulma mordió su labio inferior al oírlo, eso lo había aprendido de ella, cada vez que iban a buscarla, gritaba un fuerte "Largo" y la dejaban en paz.

No se sintió con moral de regañarlo, después de todo era ella quien le había enseñado de modo indirecto eso, por lo que sin amarrar su bata, se apresuró en ir hasta la puerta donde no dejaban de tocar. Abrió de golpe y parpadeó sorprendida al ver a Liliam jadeando agotada, apoyada en la pared y con una mano en su pecho.

―Liliam… ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó a la consejera de su hermana.

―P-princesa―soltó con la voz entrecortada―vengo por órdenes de la Reina.

―Pasa―habló haciéndose a un lado― ¿Qué es lo que quiere Tights?―preguntó mientras giraba hacia su hijo, frunció el ceño al verlo jugando con la toalla en su cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuerpo gordito. Caminó hasta su hijo y lo atrapó en un abrazo, el niño se quejó entre risas, pero aprovechó de pasar la tela por cada rincón de su piel.

―La Reina me ordenó informarle―comentó mientras cerraba la puerta―que los saiyajin han llegado a la Tierra―los movimientos de la princesa se detuvieron unos segundos, pero continuó con su tarea rápidamente. Liliam frunció sus delgadas cejas, incomoda, no sabiendo muy bien qué palabras usar. Sabía que el tema era delicado, cuando la princesa había llegado al planeta, se había iniciado un arduo proceso de encubrimiento de la información y sólo los más cercanos a la familia real conocían la situación. La población era leal a la corona, más los trabajadores del palacio por lo que la verdad detrás de la princesa estaba segura y ahora que los saiyajin volvían a pisar la Tierra, entendían la importancia de proteger a la princesa y a su hijo, y eran fieles a la causa. Esperó que la joven dijera algo, pero eso no pasó, observó quitarle la toalla al príncipe y restregarla en su cabello―el Rey Vegeta llegó junto a su séquito…

Y el silencio se volvió pesado y tenso. Liliam tragó saliva nerviosa, miró atenta a la princesa que nuevamente detenía sus movimientos. Más esta vez, no parecía reaccionar rápidamente; el bebé abrazó a su madre y balbuceó algo que no comprendió pero ayudó a que la joven reaccionara, sintió su estómago revolverse cuando la vio corresponder al abrazo del príncipe y no querer soltarlo, como si lo contuviera o quisiera protegerlo de algo en la habitación cuando solo estaban ellos tres, pero era consciente de lo que le pasaba a la princesa y qué lo causaba. Se acercó lentamente, midiendo sus pasos y buscando las palabras adecuadas, era una situación delicada y no podía fallarle a la familia Real.

―La Reina ha ordenado doblar la seguridad del Palacio; se dará aviso de inmediato si se ve algún saiyajin en las cercanías y tendrá guardias escoltándolos a ambos.

―B-bien―asintió sin mirarla―muchas gracias, Liliam. Puedes retirarte. ―La consejera se quedó mirándola, luego al príncipe que estiraba su cuellito grueso para poder verla y de paso, mirarla con enojo injustificado. Pero así era el príncipe, a todos les fruncía el ceño y los miraba de mala gana, como el Rey saiyajin, ahora podía pensarlo, ahora que lo conocía. Asintió a la princesa y giró sobre su talón―Liliam…―llamó Bulma antes de que caminara hacia la puerta― ¿Podrías decirle al Rey que me acompañe en el laboratorio?

―Por supuesto, princesa―vio a la mujer salir rápidamente de su habitación y entonces pudo descompensarse sin temor a ser descubierta.

Abrazó con más fuerza a Trunks, besó su frente y contuvo el llanto. No podía perder la calma delante de su hijo, su respiración agitada le estrujaba el pecho y sentía sus ojos arder, luchando por no derramar ninguna lágrima ¿Realmente las cosas serían así? ¿Por qué de todas las reuniones, precisamente la que sería en la Tierra, _él_ asistía? No podía tragar, le costaba respirar y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba jadeando de puro miedo. Empezó a temblar, sin soltar al niño, no le importó su pelo mojado o la usencia de pañal, lo único que quería era proteger a su bebé. ¿Y si se iba? Podía irse hasta que el Comité terminara… debía alejarse de la mínima posibilidad de que la descubriera, tenía que ¿Huir? ¿Realmente huiría? Era cuestión de seguridad, se dijo, debía velar por Trunks y ella pero ¿Por qué tenía que escapar de su propio hogar? No se le hacía justo.

―Fio―balbuceó el niño―mamá, fio―entró en sí cuando oyó las quejas del niño, se alejó rápidamente y lo sentó en la cama. Agachó la mirada justo a tiempo, al pestañear se le escaparon un par de lágrimas pero el bebé no lo notó. Se secó los ojos con el dorso de su mano derecha e intentando no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera vestir a su hijo, buscó sus ropas.

* * *

(…)

* * *

La incomodidad no se iba, por más que pasaban las horas, no podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación molesta que le carcomía por dentro. Era extraño porque todo se le hacía familiar, había algo en el aire que sentía que conocía pero el no poder identificarlo le irritaba y a la vez, seguir atado a algo tan tonto como eso le molestaba. Sus tripas le advertían de algo, algo que definitivamente no era hambre porque acababa de comer, era algo diferente, una sensación familiar que su cuerpo creía ya olvidado pero que al volver a tenerlo tan cerca, podía reconocerlo más no él como tal. Su cuerpo lo reconocía, pero el Rey no lograba clasificar sus sentires y eso lo ponía de más mal humor.

Riander lo observaba desde la cama, la habitación que les habían entregado era elegante y amplia, suplía con las necesidades de ambos y eso le había agradado pero el semblante sombrío y pensativo del Rey la inquietaba. Estaba por oscurecer, y el Rey no paraba de mirar por la ventana, y ella no se perdía detalle de sus reacciones. No sabía si estaba sobre reaccionando, pero a su parecer, Vegeta actuaba más extraño que de costumbre. Giró hasta quedar mirando hacia el techo, el color blanco marfil era pulcro en su totalidad, cada detalle era bien cuidado y minucioso en su habitación, la colchoneta era increíblemente cómoda, mucho más que la suya propia en Vegetasei. Volvió a mirar al Rey, habían pasado solo unos días después de pasar la noche juntos y el sexo se había repetido desde entonces pero para Riander era un logro a medias, sentía que su primo se acostaba con ella por cumplir con sus deberes maritales, no porque realmente lo quisiera. Ya no había rastros de ese adolescente lujurioso y salvaje, sólo un adulto frío y mecánico. De todas formas, le gustaba hacerlo con él, el saber que se acostaba con el saiyajin más fuerte la excitaba y encima Rey, aquello le prometía siempre un buen resultado cuando follaban.

Sonrió maliciosa al pensarlo, y sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó quitarse su armadura. Quedó completamente desnuda en la cama, y a pesar del ruido que hizo mientras se desvestía, él no volteó hacia ella ni una sola vez. Pero no se desanimó, ya estaba acostumbrándose a esa indiferencia del Rey, por lo que sin pudor comenzó a tocarse. Pronto su respiración se volvió pesada y los gemidos se hicieron presente e inevitablemente llamó la atención de él. Vegeta giró hacia la cama y alzó una ceja, Riander estaba estirada en medio de la colchoneta, con las piernas abiertas, tocándose un seno y con dedos introducidos en su intimidad. Entendió el mensaje, no era tonto, y a pesar de que seguía irritado e incómodo, creyó que liberar estrés follando sería una buena alternativa. Se alejó del ventanal, y sin dejar de mirarla, empezó a quitarse los guantes. Casi por inercia desvió la mirada hacia la alfombra de la entrada, tragó saliva con dificultad al ver a su fantasma estirado en el suelo, jugando con las hebras sueltas del tapiz. Miró a Riander otra vez, y entre la saiyajin desnuda y su fantasma, comprendió que su atención se iba de modo inconsciente hacia la joven que era su perdición. Ignoró su presencia, pero cuando llegó donde la saiyajin y comenzó el juego, sus ojos negros se perdían en la cintura y el cabello suelto de su mujer, y así, nuevamente, folló pensando en _ella_. Y su estrés no disminuyó ni un poquito.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Movió la oveja como si se escondiera dentro de las cobijas, y Trunks sacudía al leopardo como si tuviera ataques epilépticos. Ambos vestían su pijama, y jugaban sobre su cama, aunque el niño estaba más concentrado que ella. Se la había pasado todo el día en su laboratorio junto a su hijo y a Jaco, necesitaba apoyo moral y el patrullero era el indicado para hacerla olvidar sus líos emocionales, pero ahora a solas en su cuarto junto a su hijo, nuevamente se hundía en sus pensamientos.

Trunks le quitó la oveja, enojado y le gritó "mío", no lo regañó por gritarle ni por la brusquedad de sus movimientos, abrazó sus piernas y lo miró jugar solo. Había pedido la cena para su cuarto, que más que cena fueron puras golosinas, pero las necesitaba y su hijo rara vez comía chucherías por lo que no le vio lo malo en salirse de su dieta. Y después de toda esa azúcar, era difícil hacer dormir al bebé, no le quedó otra opción que jugar con él. Observaba su tez bronceada, su poco y lacio pelo lavanda, y su semblante fruncido mientras hacía chocar a la oveja y al leopardo, y el miedo la consumía. Sus cejas pobladas y arrugadas le recordaban lo que quería olvidar, _él_ , saber que estaba quizás a solo unos kilómetros de distancia la tenía aterrada, estaba segura que no iba a conciliar su sueño, que nuevamente tendría pesadillas, las que habían vuelto desde que le avisaron que los saiyajin asistirían al Comité, y es que en muchos escenarios se había imaginado un resultado fatal, donde _él_ se enteraba y la obligaba a irse _,_ alejándola de su hijo. Su plan era que bajo ninguna situación _él_ se enterara que Trunks era su hijo, si eso pasaba, su boleto a Vegetasei estaba firmado y no habría ticket con retorno. Sudaba frío de solo pensarlo y su piel se erizaba, tenía ganas de romper en llanto, pero no quería ceder.

Sabía que su miedo e histeria controlada se debía a que _él_ seguía teniendo un poder sobre ella, un control dañino, pero estaba latente; cualquier sentimiento que había nacido en ella para _él_ , había muerto y lo único que sentía era miedo, terror para ser exactos. Su imaginación terminaba en los hipotéticos casos en que tuviera que volver a Vegetasei, pero no lograba ni quería pensar en qué le depararía su vida en esa situación. Conocía lo suficiente a Vegeta para saber que lo que había hecho, _él_ no se lo tomaría bien y tener a Vegeta molesto, nunca era agradable.

― ¿Mamá?―miró a su hijo que había dejado de jugar para mirarla― ¿Duce?―Bulma giró hacia la mesita viendo lo que había quedado de golosinas, volteó hacia el niño y negó, Trunks frunció más el ceño e infló sus mofletes dispuesto a iniciar una rabieta que ya le eran tan familiar y que eran difícil de controlar.

―No quedan, cariño―mintió―te los comiste.

―No―negó poniéndose rojo de rabia―No ¡No!―exclamó poniéndose de pie soltando la oveja con rabia, Bulma supuso que lo que el menor haría sería buscar por su cuenta, abrió los ojos de par en par y alcanzó a sostenerlo para evitar que viera la mesita, iba a regañarlo cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y por microsegundos, la joven sintió su corazón detenerse, su estómago pesado y su cuerpo entero estático, pensando que era _él_. Volvió a respirar cuando vio a su hermana entrar y cerrar la puerta a la brevedad― ¡Tia Tai!―la saludó Trunks, olvidando los dulces.

― ¡Bulma! ¿Por qué sigues aquí?―preguntó preocupada, llegando al lado de ambos― ¿Por qué Trunks sigue despierto?―dijo mirándolo extrañada al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al borde de la cama.

―Comió chatarra―comentó mirándola, estudiando su semblante igual de aterrado que posiblemente tenía ella―no me iré, Tights.

― ¿Pero cómo dices eso? ¡El peor de los casos pasó! Él está aquí ¡Deben irse!―Bulma agachó la mirada, tomó la oveja que su hijo había olvidado y la estudió como si fuera un objeto muy interesante. ― ¡Bulma! ¿Por qué no quieres irte? ¡Estás aterrada! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

―N-no lo sé―se encogió de hombros sin mirarla, Trunks le quitó el juguete de un tirón y le dijo un claro y fuerte "mío", se alejó gateando de ambas y se quedó con el resto de la cama, para él y sus juguetes―no quiero escapar, no tengo porque irme de mi propio hogar.

―Estás aterrada―repitió, inclinándose para poder verla a la cara pero la joven evitó a toda costa sus ojos azules oscuros― ¿Te das cuenta lo que podría pasar si él te ve?

―Escuché que venía con su Reina―comentó girando hacia su hermana― ¿Qué podría pasarme, si su mujer está acompañándolo?

―No se trata de eso, Bulma―insistió―le mentiste, te escapaste de él y… lo engañaste ¿Qué crees que pasará?

―Tights―dijo seria, endureciendo sus rasgos―antes de que llegara aquí, él ya se había casado. Yo no lo engañé, nuestro matrimonio terminó por uno u otro motivo, el punto es que acabó. No tengo porque esconderme.

―Pero Bulma…―susurró angustiada―él es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Es impredecible.

―Lo sé―asintió girando hacia Trunks, pero no lo vio en la cama. Lo buscó con la mirada por la habitación hasta que giró hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, detrás de ella, y allí estaba, listo para sacar un chocolate― ¡No!―exclamó molesta por su astucia, se adelantó a los movimientos del niño y sacó todas las golosinas―Te dije que no, Trunks.

― ¡Míos!―chilló rompiendo a llorar. Bulma ignoró su rabieta y le pasó los dulces a su hermana, Tights miró confundida las golosinas sobre su regazo y luego a su hermana, quien se apresuraba en tomar al niño en sus brazos y sentarlo en sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la espalda― ¡Míoooos!―repitió con más pena que rabia, escondiendo el rostro entre el pecho de su madre.

―Tranquilo―susurró, besó su frente y miró a su hermana―tengo miedo, no lo puedo negar. Pero si no enfrento esta situación ahora ¿Cuándo? No puedo vivir siempre así, Tights. No digo que me levante mañana a buscarlo, pero a lo que voy es que no quiero huir ni esconderme. Lo único que me preocupa más, es que se entere que Trunks es su hijo.

―Bulma…―susurró preocupada―se están arriesgando demasiado.

―No pasearé por las salas públicas, me mantendré en las alas privadas del palacio. Tampoco andaré provocando un encuentro con él, pero no quiero andar como una criminal, no del todo al menos…―susurró pensativa, alejó un poco su rostro para poder ver a su hijo que poco a poco disminuía su llanto, lo vio chupándose el dedo y con su mano libre, enredando un mechón de su pelo en su dedo índice. Sonrió conforme, al fin le daba sueño―habla con Raditz, por favor―Tights la miró confundida, iba a hablar pero su hermana continuó―me preocupa que le diga a alguien.

―No dirá nada, está advertido―murmuró, suspiró y se puso de pie sosteniendo las golosinas, agarrándolas contra su cuerpo para no dejarlas caer. Miró a su sobrino que seguía sollozando a pesar de estar medio dormido, sentía un nudo en su garganta de sólo pensar que pudieran arrebatarle a su hermana e hijo. Desechó esa idea y miró a la princesa―estate atenta al móvil, cualquier cosa te avisaré por allí. Doblaré la guardia.

―Sí, gracias―asintió conforme―Tights…―su hermana estaba a punto de caminar cuando la oyó, giró hacia ella atenta, pero la princesa negó meciendo su cabello―olvídalo… descansa.

―Buenas noches―se despidió la rubia, la observó salir y una vez sola, suspiró con fuerza al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse ¿Por qué diablos iba a preguntar por la mujer de _él_? No tenía importancia, pero al parecer una parte de ella pensó lo contrario, la curiosidad por saber qué tipo de mujer era la Reina saiyajin le jugó en contra, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y molesta consigo misma.

Volvió su atención a su hijo, había dejado de llorar y se había quedado dormido ¡Y sin pedirle pecho! Era todo un logro. Levantó las cobijas de su cama, esta noche tenía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, quería protegerlo y a la vez, necesitaba sentirse acompañada, Trunks le daba fuerzas, le daba esa energía para mantenerse cuerda, esas ganas por seguir adelante por pura fortaleza mental y emocional, tenía que estar bien por él. Una vez acostado, se acomodó a su lado y apagó la luz de su lámpara, al estirar las cobijas cayeron los juguetes que Trunks se había esmerado por llevar a la cama, el ruido fue molesto pero el niño no despertó. Se acercó al cuerpecito de su pequeño y lo abrazó, pareció que el bebé reconoció el calor de su madre y correspondió su abrazo de forma inmediata. Con el calor de su hijo, la joven poco a poco fue cayendo al sueño, dejando por un momento de lado su miedo y concentrada únicamente en lo agradable que era estar así con su bebé.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Se quedó mirando la guía que Miles le había entregado, cada reunión y punto a tratar estaba estipulado en el tríptico de papel couché, el horario e incluso sus puestos a ubicarse en el gran salón dentro del palacio. Contuvo el suspiro lleno de decepción que quiso soltar, se levantó pensando ingenuamente que quizá los terrícolas tuvieran un edificio administrativo donde se llevaran a cabo las reuniones y así, no tener que volver a pisar el palacio. Pero ya era tarde, estaban en frente a la gran entrada del castillo y solo podía aparentar calma e indiferencia, cosas que no sentía pero que le servían para cuidar su imagen. Alrededor de Riander y de él, habían otros gobernantes que los miraban con atención, algunos desviaban la mirada rápidamente al verse sorprendidos, otros más valientes y educados, se atrevían a saludarlos.

Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía acto de presencia en ningún evento, ni formal ni festivo, ni siquiera en su planeta, entendía que lo miraran como si fuera un gran fenómeno, pero no podía evitar que la situación lo irritara. Miles les indicó la entrada, y sin decir una palabra, ambos, Reina y Rey, lo siguieron. Al entrar al palacio, contuvo la respiración, como si hubieran rastros de su aroma todavía, después de pensar en lo tonto y patético que estaba actuando, respiró de modo consciente pero con disimulo, frunció su ceño automáticamente y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, con solo inhalar pudo sentir ese toque tan familiar… dulce y delicado, que _ella_ siempre emanaba incluso con todos los perfumes empalagosos que usó. Tenía razón, todavía había rastros de _ella_ incluso en ese desagradable edificio, para su mala suerte.

Se fue refunfuñando, mirando las puntas de sus botas, evitando que alguien viera sus muecas pero le fue imposible disimular ¡Todo parecía una mala broma! De por sí ya le era molesto vivir con ese dolor latente por su partida, que el maldito Comité fuera en la estúpida bola de lodo y que encima, todavía hubieran rastros de _ella_ … era una muy mala jugada del destino, definitivamente no le agradaba a los dioses. Sentía una presión constante en su pecho, aquella sensación familiar que le costaba reconocer y que ahora era tan molesta, se había intensificado y era difícil de ignorar. Levantó la mirada con precaución, como si en cualquier momento apareciera su fantasma haciéndolo sobresaltar, querer pillarlo de sorpresa, pero él quería adelantársele, quería ser él quien diera un paso en frente antes que _ella_. Tuvo que golpearse mentalmente por la desilusión que sintió al no verla, era curioso, porque sufría cuando la veía y todavía más cuando no, la extrañaba, había iniciado una relación extraña con el fantasma, y así como le pasó con _ella_ , a veces la odiaba y otras la amaba y anhelaba.

Miró con ojo crítico a su alrededor, los pasillos iluminados por amplios vitrales, cortinas finas y coloridas, lámparas colgantes, el tapiz caro que silenciaba sus pisadas… todo sacado de un puto cuento de hadas, recordaba con exactitud que fue eso lo que más detestó de su primera visita, la segunda vez lo ignoró, era más importante dar con _ella_. Su risa burlesca murió al recordarlo, al recordar lo que vivió con _ella_ , cuando se casaron y cuando se disculpó con _ella_ por primera vez, y juró protegerla. Sintió su cola cosquillear, la presión en su pecho crecer y su cuerpo entero completamente frío, fue como si le hubieran lanzado una cubeta con hielo, su juramento que no pudo cumplir le pesaba cada día desde que la perdió y cada vez que lo recordaba, se sentía más miserable.

Levantó la mirada dispuesto a dejar atrás esos pensamientos, pero perdió el hilo de su motivación e incluso de sus ideas cuando al mirar al frente, se encontró solo. Detuvo el paso, miró hacia atrás y luego otra vez al frente, no había nadie más que él en medio de un pasillo. Frunció el ceño ¿En qué momento se había perdido? Si antes se sentía miserable y patético, a eso le sumó la idiotez. Suspiró fastidiado, de aquí a un tiempo nada le resultaba como debía ser. Sintió rabia consigo mismo y contra Riander y el tonto que los guiaba ¿No deberían estar atentos a él? ¿Cómo lo dejaban a su suerte? Haría el ridículo cuando llegara tarde a la sala, o peor, cuando interrumpiera la reunión después de haber iniciado. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de solo imaginarlo. No sabía por cual camino seguir, ni mucho menos en qué momento siguió de largo y cuando los demás habían doblado, no conocía esa parte del palacio. Nuevamente miró hacia atrás y luego adelante, lo más sensato era devolverse. Buscar a algún guardia o seguir a otro gobernante. « _Debería haber un puto mapa en esta mierda_ » pensó mirando el papel couché entre sus manos enguantadas.

Dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso, dando pasos firmes y a pesar de la intensidad con la que pisaba, el maldito tapiz reducía cualquier ruido. Siguió avanzando, hasta encontrar un cruce de pasillos pero pronto continuó su camino, ignorándolo, no había soldados ni nada que le delatara ser la vía correcta. No alcanzó a avanzar dos metros cuando oyó pisadas, pero extrañas para su oído saiyajin. Detuvo su marcha, y se concentró en oír, las pisadas eran repetitivas, como si el sujeto en cuestión corriera, pero el ruido que hacía parecía ser al chocar contra el azulejo, miró el suelo, comprobando que el tapiz solo cubría el centro del pasillo pero el espacio libre de alfombra no era demasiado. Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, tanto que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás y levantar la mirada y entonces lo vio, un niño. Frunció el ceño, ahora esas pisadas calzaban con las de un mocoso y sobre todo, entendía que pudiera pasar por el pequeño espacio del piso libre de tapiz sin problema.

Iba a seguir su camino, pero el mocoso al verlo detuvo su paso y a la vez, llamó su atención. Lo miró con sus cejas arrugadas y ocultó el asombro que sintió al ver que el crío no se asustó por su mirada, se dedicó a estudiarlo. El chiquillo estaba de pie a solo un metro de distancia, parecía venir del pasillo que descartó, era pequeño, medía menos que un metro. Los ojos negros se fijaron en su pelo lila, luego en sus ojos azules, su ceño se arrugó más al verlos. Un azul tan intenso que lo desconcertó y a eso, le sumaba la mirada penetrante que para ser un mocoso, intimidaba bastante, no a él, pero el crío tenía potencial. No sabía de niños, pero estaba seguro que era demasiado pequeño para andar por allí paseándose solo, sin embargo no era su problema, lo miró con desprecio y se dio media vuelta. Antes de dar un paso, oyó al crío correr hacia él, iba a voltear pero fue sorprendido con un golpe en su pantorrilla, alzó ambas cejas y miró perplejo al mocoso. Notó que el niño llevaba en su mano un martillo, y supuso que con eso lo golpeó pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue que lo sintió y encima, que el pequeño demonio se atreviera a tocarlo. Con toda la indignación que sintió en el momento, miró al mocoso, le frunció el ceño y trató de infundirle todo el temor que pudo, pero nuevamente el crío lo sorprendió al mirarlo de la misma forma.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, antes de poder formular algún regaño, se quedó mirando al crío, ambos igual de molestos y desafiantes. Entrecerró sus ojos, pensando en sus opciones, no podía deshacerse de él así simplemente, era un pequeño diablo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, no podía perder ni tiempo ni esfuerzo en él, y a la vez, sentía esa necesidad de salir victorioso en esa lucha de miradas. Cuando se dio cuenta de su actuar, se avergonzó profundamente ¿Tan bajo había caído para desafiar a un mocoso? Suspiró resignado y le regaló una última mirada fría, giró sin prestarle más atención pero otro golpe en su pantorrilla lo detuvo.

― ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, mocoso de mierda?!―gritó volteando bruscamente hacia él. El chiquillo retrocedió pero sin bajar su mano con el martillo, frunció el ceño y a pesar de mirarlo con odio, no pudo negar que le fue curioso que con una sola mano alzara la herramienta, más allá de sus intentos de amenaza, el crío era un completo misterio para el Rey.

El bebé movió el martillo de lado a lado, amenazante, Vegeta alzó una ceja mirándolo con extrañeza, parecía que el chiquillo tenía nulo sentido común y no podía sentir el peligro que corría al estar molestándolo, tenía entendido que los animales tenían ese instinto y creyó que los niños también, pero no era su área ni le interesaba, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo vio impulsarse hacia él, con todas las intenciones de golpearlo otra vez, y en su defensa, su pierna seleccionada para el golpe, la hizo hacia atrás esquivando el martillazo.

― ¡Nooo!―exclamó el bebé, sorprendiéndolo, pero no se rindió, iba dispuesto a hacerle daño pero el chillido agudo que se oyó no muy lejos de ambos, los desconcentró. Tanto el saiyajin como el bebé giraron hacia atrás para ver a Jaco, con las manos en su rostro y exclamando dramáticamente en medio del cruce de pasillos.

― ¡Trunks, no!―chilló angustiado y corrió hacia ellos, el niño le frunció el ceño al patrullero y lo ignoró, volteó nuevamente hacia el Rey e intentó volver a pegarle, pero Vegeta no dejaba de mirar al ser morado, que reconoció al instante. Salió de su trance cuando la punta del martillo le golpeó en la rodilla, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

― ¡Mocoso de mierda, yo lo mato!―se quejó perdiendo la paciencia. Jaco llegó junto a ellos y alcanzó a agarrar al bebé entre sus brazos, con una mano sujetar el martillo, alejándolo de la víctima del príncipe, el saiyajin.

―Disculpe al niño―pidió entre suplicas sin soltar al bebé―no sabe lo que ha―sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el impulso que Trunks hizo al tirarse hacia delante, para alcanzar al Rey con su martillo―Trunks, basta―sollozó asustado.

―Cría bien al pendejo de mierda―escupió con sorna, antes de seguir, volvió a mirar al niño, que al igual que él, no dejaba de mirarlo. Azul y negro se enfrentaron a la distancia, una rivalidad peculiar para el Rey, quien nunca había tratado con niños ni mucho menos imaginó que resultaría así. Le regaló una última mirada de desprecio al patrullero y al diablito, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

El Rey terrícola suspiró aliviado, vio su vida en un segundo, no recordaba lo terrorífico que era estar cerca del saiyajin, tomó en brazos al niño que no dejaba de mirar hacia el Rey, parpadeó confundido y lo imitó, entonces notó que lo que miraba era la capa escarlata sacudirse al ritmo de los pasos del saiyajin. Alzó una ceja y le quitó el martillo, el niño gritó un fuerte "No" y sin darle en el gusto, caminó de regreso. Vegeta volteó hacia atrás al oír el grito del chiquillo, bufó indignado y continuó su marcha.

Para su suerte, cuando llegó a la enorme aula magna, la reunión aun no empezaba. Tuvo que seguir a un tipo alto, de túnica blanca y cabello largo, liso de color platinado, para poder dar con la sala. No le costó encontrar a Riander, sintió como los murmullos de algunos presentes se detenían cuando pasaba al lado de ellos; todos los ojos de la habitación estaban en él y no podía evitar sentirse perseguido al pensar que lo miraban por ser el ex esposo de la princesa de la Tierra. En ningún momento pasó por su cabeza que lo estudiaban por ser el guerrero más fuerte del que se tenía conocimiento, aquél que había derrotado a Freezer, no, todo lo relacionaba con _ella_.

Se sentó junto a Riander, la Reina no lo miró ni habló, intentando disimular que estaba igual de curiosa que el resto por saber dónde había estado, por qué había tardado en llegar. No supo en qué momento se alejó, tuvo que llegar sola al aula y hacer uso de su fuerte personalidad para enfrentar las miradas perspicaces de los presentes. Después de la llegada del Rey, no pasaron más de diez minutos para que la Reina terrícola llegara. La saiyajin la miró de pies a cabeza, fijándose en el vestido que usaba y como se adhería a su cuerpo esbelto, cada humana que había visto las había encontrado aceptables, pero la rubia tenía otro nivel de belleza y elegancia y eso la quemaba por dentro, muchas veces oyó que la hermana menor de la Reina era más hermosa, se moría de ganas por saber qué clase de mujer había estado con Vegeta, necesitaba explicaciones a su comportamiento, quería entender qué tan maravillosa era como para hacerlo cambiar tanto.

Los miembros del Comité guardaron silencio cuando la joven Reina subió al estrado y se paró en frente de un pequeño pero potente micrófono. Tights esperó que el silencio fuera adecuado y habló, con su elocuencia propia y voz fluida, demostrando lo bien preparada que estaba para ello. Era primera vez desde que su planeta se había inscrito en el Comité de relaciones Interplanetarias, que les tocaba ser los anfitriones, tenían que estar a la altura y sobre todo, demostrar su grandeza en todos los aspectos, que ningún detalle opacara la jornada. Les dio la bienvenida a todos los miembros, comenzó dando una pequeña introducción de su planeta, agradeciendo la oportunidad y esperando que la estadía fuera acogedora para todos. A su espalda, comenzó una presentación holográfica, señalando cada punto del que estaba hablando pero que ella no necesitó voltear para respaldarse, se sabía de memoria el discurso.

Mientras la Reina daba la charla de bienvenida, les mostraba los puntos a tocar para los siguientes días, el contenido programado, el horario e incluso los recesos, pero Vegeta no prestaba atención. No porque no le interesara-un poco-más bien porque no lograba concentrarse, la sensación extraña que lo atormentaba había vuelto con más insistencia desde que entró al castillo, lo olvidó por un momento cuando se encontró con el pequeño diablo, pero ahora ya superado el tema del chiquillo malcriado, la sensación se había hecho más molesta, como si de golpe hubiera vuelto. Más que soportar ese malestar, lo que lo incomodaba era reconocerlo de algún lado pero no poder identificarlo, el desconocimiento lo enojaba más que sentir aquello, estaba acostumbrado a soportar toda frecuencia fastidiosa desde que la conoció, una más, una menos, no era un real problema para el saiyajin.

Cuando menos lo esperó, oyó aplausos a su alrededor, frunció el ceño al mirar hacia ambos lados, volvió al frente y notó que la Reina asentía a su público, entonces supuso que su discurso había terminado y no había escuchado ni una puta palabra. Contuvo el suspiro de rabia, fue viendo como algunos gobernantes se ponían de pie incluso Riander, entonces entendió que la jornada, del al menos hoy, era por mera bienvenida. Imitó a la saiyajin, notó en su puesto una carpeta que antes no había visto, miró nuevamente a su alrededor, vio a varios sosteniendo una carpeta similar y algunos revisándola, la tomó sin pensarlo más y comenzó a bajar por las gradas. No sabía si era cosa suya, pero desde que había entrado al aula que se sentía observado, más no quiso prestar atención y siguió caminando con la misma actitud de siempre.

― ¿Volvemos al hotel?―le preguntó Riander, asintió sin mirarla al mismo tiempo que salían de la sala, antes de poder doblar hacia la salida, fue atajado desde su brazo. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sacudió su brazo con rapidez y giró hacia su izquierda, completamente sorprendido. Alzó ambas cejas al ver a la mujer rubia, quien se acariciaba la mano por el movimiento brusco en que se alejó de ella.

―Auch―se quejó la mujer mientras mimaba el dorso de su mano―lamento haberlo sorprendido―carcajeó con su voz melodiosa, y Vegeta no pudo evitar fruncirle el ceño a la madre de la Reina. La saiyajin a su lado la quedó mirando confundida, entre la humana y el Rey, no entendía la situación ni conocía a la mujer, pero le era extraña esa osadía con la que la mujer había llamado la atención de su primo―pero parecías tan pensativo que no creí que me oyeras.

― ¿Qué quiere?―preguntó molesto, con su tono de voz golpeado y su ceño arrugado, sus labios fruncidos hacia abajo, demostrando su mal humor.

―Estás muy guapo, príncipe Vegeta ¡Rey! Perdón, mi error―se disculpó cubriendo su boca sin dejar de reír―tú debes ser su esposa ¿Riander?―preguntó mirando a la saiyajin, la Reina, al verse por fin tomada en cuenta, le sonrió orgullosa y asintió―eres muy hermosa, espero que tengan un matrimonio feliz―Vegeta sentía una vena palpitar en su sien, no creía poder contenerse más y soportar las palabras ni el tono de voz de la fastidiosa señora. Quiso seguir caminando, pero nuevamente fue atajado por la mano de la ex Reina. Esta vez fue más considerado para quitarle su brazo y alejarse de su agarre, era una señora de la edad de su madre y que a pesar de ser molesta y entrometida, no merecía ser tratada con violencia.

― ¿Qué?―preguntó girando hacia ella, mirándola visiblemente enojado. Pero la mujer no se daba por aludida y lo miró con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

― ¿Piensan hacer algo?―preguntó mirándolos, sin dejar de sonreírles―quería invitarlos a almorzar con nosotros.

― ¿Por qué?―preguntó sin pensarlo, estudiando fijamente a la mujer risueña. Riander por su parte, frunció el ceño a la invitación, no conocía a la extraña y por el trato que tenía con el Rey, podía suponer que había una historia detrás y estar excluida de ello le molestaba.

―Fuiste un miembro de mi familia―le respondió sonriendo―es lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte.

Sintió que su cara se había estirado por la sorpresa, como sus rasgos cayeron desde el desconcierto hasta la indignación, Riander mordió su labio inferior, buscando la calma que no sentía al oír la declaración de la humana. Al entender que era la madre de la ex mujer de Vegeta, comenzó a estudiarla tal como lo hizo con la Reina Tights, a la conclusión que llegó fue que la genética de la realeza humana era bastante llamativa, no quiso reconocer que eran afortunadas.

Vegeta por su parte, no pudo responder. Se quedó de pie, estático, mirando a la madre de _ella_ , pensando en sus palabras. Llamó su atención la poca tristeza con la que la señora se expresaba, como si ya hubiera superado la muerte de su hija menor, y ¿Por qué no? Él era el único imbécil que seguía pegado a un capítulo tan antiguo e irremediable.

―Entiendo si no quieres ir―siguió hablando la ex Reina, mirándolo con comprensión que Vegeta no logró captar en el momento―debe ser difícil para ti estar aquí otra vez, y comer en nuestra mesa. Tantos recuerdos…―y fue allí que entendió su mirada, fue allí que percibió su lastima y lo hizo arder de furia. Se sintió pasado a llevar con esas simples palabras y mirada burlesca-a su parecer-no fue sólo que lo que decía era verdad, la furia emergió al pensar que se le notaba, que su vulnerabilidad estaba expuesta y todos la habían visto.

―No es un problema―se obligó a responder, en contra de su deseos, conteniendo las ganas de gritar, hacer estallar algo y huir. Tragó saliva con dificultad, perdiéndose la amplia sonrisa de la madre de la Reina, perdiéndose de la sorpresa con la que Riander lo miró. Sabía que lidiar con todo lo que la mujer había dicho le sería difícil, pero no podía permitir que su orgullo se viera manchado por esas tonterías, no quería dar rienda suelta a ese tipo de pensamientos, alimentarlos ni mucho menos que surgieran otros más perjudiciales que esos.

Desde la perspectiva de Riander, Vegeta estaba aceptando una invitación con la que no tenía ningún compromiso real, que no le debía respeto ni mucho menos consideración y el hacerlo, hablaba más que su indiferencia. Tal vez era intuición femenina, pero la saiyajin consideraba que todo lo relacionado a la humana, era un traspié importante, que no debía restarle importancia porque para Vegeta era más profundo que eso. Si al menos pudiera meterse en la mente de su primo, si al menos él fuera sincero o más expresivo, no estaría pensando ni viendo amenazas en donde no la había, porque ella estaba allí con él, era su mujer y pronto sería la madre de sus hijos, la humana era polvo espacial, no era ningún peligro para su estatus.

―Madre―la voz delicada pero firme de la Reina los interrumpió, tanto los saiyajin como la aludida voltearon hacia Tights, quien los miraba seria desde el umbral del aula, como si interrumpieran el paso. Los rasgos de la joven Reina estaban fríos como un tempano, sus cejas rectas e inmutables, sus labios en una línea escueta y sus ojos fijos en su progenitora― ¿Qué estás haciendo?―preguntó pausadamente, haciendo énfasis en su pregunta.

―Oh cariño―exclamó fingiendo inocencia―oí tu discurso, te luciste allí. Estabas esplendida―soltó con la mano en su pecho, como si intentara controlar el orgullo que sentía. Pero Tights no era tonta, no se dejó embaucar en adulaciones y no quitó sus ojos azules oscuros de los claros de su madre.

―Madre―repitió con tono severo― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Nos invitó a comer con ustedes―se adelantó Riander en responder, curiosa por la actitud esquiva de la antes cordial anfitriona.

―Los invitaste…a comer―repitió mirándola fijamente, la mujer rio sin culpas ni nerviosismos, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera lo más sensato y esperable.

―Por supuesto―asintió la señora―ahora, vengan. Hemos preparado un banquete digno de ustedes. Ya que son tres saiyajin que tendremos en la mesa, Raditz siempre nos acompaña… ¿Recuerda a Raditz, Rey Vegeta? El saiyajin alto y…―se fue transmitiendo, mientras los guiaba hacia el lado derecho del palacio, adentrándolos en vez de dejarlos salir, como habían pensado al principio la pareja.

Riander no se perdió de la reacción de la Reina, fue notoria su incomodidad y oposición a lo que hacía su madre, pero algo le advertía de que era más profundo que eso. Siguió a la señora rubia de cerca, al igual que Vegeta, pero éste último no iba pendiente de lo que la loca mujer hablaba. Iba en piloto automático, pensativo y ausente.

Tights esperó que se alejaran lo suficiente para tomar su móvil personal y con velocidad magistral, tecleó a su hermana menor avisándole de la situación, rogándole que no se apareciera a almorzar. Sentía su corazón latirle a mil por hora, envió el mensaje y trató de aparentar calma, cosa que no sentía, pero las apariencias debían mantenerse y nada podía alterar la jornada. Apresuró el paso y siguió a su madre junto a la pareja de saiyajin, le enviaba dagas con los ojos a su madre, no entendía cómo había hecho semejante tontería, lo que menos necesitaban era adentrar al Rey Vegeta en las salas personales del palacio, todo lo contrario, mientras antes saliera de su hogar, mejor. Pero su madre parecía ser la única en su sano juicio que pensaba todo lo contrario, que quizá ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad y no entendía lo peligroso que era. Rápidamente desechó esa idea, y a su cabeza vinieron cada platica que tuvo con la mujer sobre Bulma y Trunks, sobre el error de esconder al niño del Rey… y las fichas calzaron. Sintió sus tripas revolverse y tuvo que cubrir su boca para no vomitar, palabras o su desayuno, porque las ganas de insultar a su propia madre se la comían viva.

El trayecto al comedor principal no fue largo, pero para la Reina fue eterno e incómodo. Entraron al salón, donde los puestos ya estaban listos sobre la larga mesa y Tights supo reconocer el puesto de su hermana y el de su sobrino, sudó frío al verlo, giró con rapidez hacia el Rey Vegeta, pero el saiyajin parecía más atento a la comida que se exhibía en medio de la mesa y a los presentes. Su padre miró confundido la escena, y trató que con una sola mirada de desprecio a su madre, comprendiera la situación. Raditz al ver al Rey, se arrodilló y saludó según el protocolo. Le molestó verlo así, pero era lo que correspondía, su pareja no era más que un soldado desertor y aun así le debía lealtad al su pueblo y su Rey. Miró su móvil antes de sentarse, ajena a la plática que comenzaba en el salón, más preocupada de la respuesta de su hermanita.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Bulma movió el núcleo gélido cerca de su oreja para poder escuchar si alguna pieza estaba suelta, frunció el ceño, atenta, más nada oyó. Se encogió de hombros y lo hizo a un lado, continuó con la caja de cables pero la puerta se abrió rápidamente, haciéndola brincar de susto. Sabía que era Jaco, sólo él tenía la clave de acceso a su laboratorio personal ya que le llevaba a su hijo cuando estaba muy mañoso y no podía lidiar con él, por lo que fue fácil suponer que por eso estaba allí. Giró hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que soltaba la caja y levantaba sus lentes de seguridad y los dejaba sobre su cabeza, algunos mechones de su flequillo se recogieron junto con la banda, pero no le dio importancia. Alzó una ceja al verlos entrar, Trunks venía reclamándole al patrullero a pesar de llevar sus manos ocupadas con una cucharita y un bote de helado, mientras que Jaco venía con una mano en su pecho-como cuando dramatizaba su vida, y se compadecía de él mismo-y con la otra su martillo. Alzó ambas cejas y parpadeó confundida.

―Oye… ¿Por qué te llevaste mi martillo?―preguntó confundida, su hijo caminó hasta ella y se apoyó en una de sus espinillas, ya que al estar sentada en un piso alto, no pudo escalarla para sentarse en su regazo como solía hacerlo.

―Fue Trunks―jadeó cansado―no vas a creer lo que nos pasó…

― ¿Qué…?―fue casi instinto, ver su rostro petrificado y visiblemente afectado la alertó, sintió su vientre tensarse y su pecho comprimirse, miró atenta al patrullero que no paraba de respirar agitado, como si hubiera corrido para llegar al laboratorio.

―Él lo vio―dijo Jaco, sin mirarla― ¡Él lo vio!―exclamó alterado, girando hacia ella mientras alzaba sus manos con dramatismo. Bulma no necesitó preguntar de quien hablaba, todo en el patrullero le gritaba que se refería a un ser desagradable y temido, y solo conocía a una persona con esas características.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Vio a Trunks?―preguntó angustiada, su corazón latía con tal ímpetu que dolía, pero no podía darse tiempo ni le interesaba en ese momento, de calmarlo, de calmarse. Ver a Jaco así de alterado le producía pánico.

―Sí… se me escapó mientras lo llevaba por helado y cuando lo encontré, estaba con él―dijo con su voz ahogada, la princesa cerró sus ojos llamando a la calma, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas ¿El primer día y veía a su hijo? ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?―llegué justo a tiempo, Trunks lo amenazaba con el martillo, aunque le pegó de todas formas.

―Por dios…―susurró volviendo a verlo, buscó a su hijo con la mirada, intentando asegurarse de que estaba sano, que no tenía hematomas o algún rasguño después de aquél fatídico encuentro.

―No alcanzó a hacerle nada… tranquila―murmuró Jaco, adivinando sus pensamientos―Trunks estaba furioso con él, fue extraño―murmuró mirando al niño que había lanzado el bote de helado vacío al suelo y recorría el laboratorio como si fuera su jardín infantil. ―Creo que no deberías salir de aquí. Quédate en el laboratorio o en tu cuarto.

Bulma iba a responder cuando un fuerte estruendo los interrumpió, ambos miraron hacia el ruido y alcanzaron a ver el móvil de la princesa caer al suelo hecho añicos, la joven suspiró rendida, con sus cejas encogidas y una mueca de resignación, buscó a Trunks, quien estaba arriba de la silla de su escritorio, con una mano apoyada en el mesón y la otra todavía en altura, delatándolo.

―Es el tercero en este mes―murmuró la joven. Volteó hacia Jaco cuando lo oyó suspirar y girar hacia la puerta― ¿Te vas?―preguntó angustiada y antes de que el patrullero pudiera responder, volvió a hablar―no me dejes sola…

―E-está bien―respondió sorprendido. Bulma no solía demostrar algo que no fuera enojo e inconformidad, ver el miedo y la necesidad de compañía era algo nuevo, pero la entendía. Desde que se habían enterado que el Rey saiyajin había aterrizado que la joven era una gelatina viviente.

Bulma pasó un par de horas más revisando unos proyectos que habían durado muy poco en funcionamiento, mientras que Jaco entretenía al príncipe con algunos bloques de colores, que armaba y el niño derrumbaba. Cuando Trunks comenzó a quejarse por todo, a lanzar y romper cosas, comprendieron que debían salir, el niño tenía hambre y no pararía hasta almorzar y tomar una siesta. Bulma miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, asintió conforme al comprobar que habían pasado solo unos diez minutos desde la hora formal en que se servía el almuerzo, su hijo era como un reloj, con su horario ya establecido, iba asimilando su comportamiento con cada comida o momento del día.

Salieron los tres del laboratorio, con Trunks en brazos de su madre caminaron con calma por los pasillos, Jaco se aseguró de comprobar para ella al revisar el itinerario del Comité, que la primera reunión ya había terminado por ende, no había riesgos con ir a comer todos juntos al comedor principal. Pero para la joven no fue suficiente, sentía un nudo en el estómago y si había recordado que debía comer se debía únicamente a su hijo, porque ella no tenía ni una pizca de apetito desde que supo que _él_ estaba en la Tierra. Tenía miedo, mucho, mientras caminaba no oía lo que su amigo hablaba, tragaba saliva con dificultad por el nudo en su garganta que la amenazaba con perder la calma en cualquier momento y romper en llanto, tenía frío constantemente, a pesar de que el clima fuera del castillo era cálido y que en interior el aire acondicionado fuera el adecuado.

Al llegar al comedor, Jaco entró primero, ella ingresó mirando el suelo por unos segundos hasta que levantó la vista y se congeló en el umbral. Por unos segundos su corazón se detuvo, no fue consciente que su hijo al ver la mesa y la comida lista se desesperó en su abrazo y exigió bajarse, y que ella se agachó lo suficiente para permitírselo. Entreabrió su boca de modo inconsciente, sus ojos zafiro miraban a su padre, madre, hermana que al verla, había cubierto su boca, mirándola aterrada, a Raditz que quieto, miraba la escena. Jaco se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver a los invitados, haciendo que todos en la mesa voltearan hacia ellos. Trunks corrió hasta su abuela, quien lo recibió con un abrazo y antes de sentarlo en su sillita, levantó la mirada hacia ella y habló.

―Hija, ¿Qué haces allí parada? Ven a sentarte―se sintió desnuda automáticamente, expuesta, vulnerable y pequeña. Todo por verse sorprendida de repente por culpa del llamado de su madre.

Sus ojos viraron de inmediato hacia él, quien al igual que ella, la observaba boquiabierto y mudo, como si solo existieran ambos en el salón. Sintió que todo daba vueltas, que si hablaba, vomitaría su corazón. La risa infantil de Trunks se oyó haciéndola brincar, quien reía en brazos de su abuela y después de eso, silencio.

El silencio reinó en el salón.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : Creí que actualizaría la otra semana, pero anoche me quedé hasta pasadas las 3 am terminando el capítulo, estaba inspirada. Las fichas están en el tablero, justo para que se enfrente, pero bueno, eso pasara en el tercer cap oficialmente, porque de esta ni Bulma se arranca ni Vegeta lo deja pasar. El próximo cap será puro vegebul. Me emociona esta historia, tengo tanto preparado que igual me inspira pero a la vez me pone ansiosa. Quizás eso me juega en contra a la hora de avanzar otras historias, a diferencia de GTC, esta secuela me gusta más.

 **Gracias a quienes dejan rw, quedo atenta a sus opiniones!**

*La imagen de Trunks amenazando a Vegeta con un martillo la tengo hace meses! espero que se haya entendido xD averigüe sobre el comportamiento de niños de 24 meses, y con eso pude ir armando la personalidad del enano pero igual, consideré que está más avanzado para su edad (para algunas cosas porque no ha dejado los pañales xD es mamón)

En fin, gracias y nos leemos.

Buen fin de semana a todos!


	4. 3 Enfrentamiento

_Por eso busco en ti la firme piedra._

 _Ásperas manos en tu sangre clavo_

 _buscando tu firmeza_

 _y la profundidad que necesito,_

 _y si no encuentro_

 _sino tu risa de metal, si no hallo_

 _nada en qué sostener mis duros pasos,_

 _adorada, recibe mi tristeza y mi cólera,_

 _mis manos enemigas_

 _destruyéndote un poco_

 _para que te levantes de la arcilla,_

 _hecha de nuevo para mis combates._

 _El daño, Pablo Neruda._

Capítulo 3

Enfrentamiento

Recordaba-como todo lo que tenía que ver con _ella_ -el agradable sabor del vino terrano. Degustó de un par de copas en ese poco lapsus de tiempo que llevaba sentado, junto a un grupo de seres que no le interesaban más sin embargo, allí estaba. Compartiendo. No se había propuesto estar pendiente de algo más que no fuera la comida ni el vino, no ponía atención a la parlanchina mujer rubia o al nerviosismo que había en el aire y sobre todo, al temor. Estaba acostumbrado a causar aquello. Ignoró la mirada fija del padre de familia o la atenta de Riander que no se perdía movimiento suyo, a esas alturas nada le importaba al Rey saiyajin. Simplemente existía.

Su apatía era inmensa, por eso cuando oyó los pasos acercarse al comedor no les prestó atención. Vio entreojo entrar al patrullero y siguió sin prestarle atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; bebió otro trago y se terminó todo el líquido de un sorbo, dejó la copa al lado de sus cubiertos para que rapidamente fuera llenada otra vez por la servidumbre, un acto tan simple como el servir vino le pareció interesante y mientras la copa se llenaba oyó esa simple pero impactante oración. Frase que le quedaría grabada en su memoria con sangre, aquella combinación de palabras marcaría un antes y un después para el monarca.

―Hija, ¿Qué haces allí parada? Ven a sentarte―fue inercia. O quizás intuición, llámese como sea, fue ese preciso instante que hizo al Rey reaccionar. No podía hablarse de fortuito, porque para él se volvió un tormento.

Pensó que soñaba o que su fantasma había llegado demasiado lejos hasta torcer su realidad. Siempre supo que estaba dañado, que ella lo había dejado inútil en más de un sentido aunque no quisiera reconocerlo abiertamente, no era idiota y sabía que no era el mismo. Se odiaba por eso tanto o más que a ella por ser la culpable. Verla ahí de pie no hizo más que sacar a flote esos sentimientos que intentaba cada día olvidar para continuar existiendo, pero el cofre nunca se cerraba y siempre quedaba entreabierto con la llave en la cerradura, esperándolo pacientemente hasta que decidiera deshacerse de él o cerrarlo para siempre. Y el bahúl siempre estaba allí, cuando la vio se levantó un poco más la tapa más no completamente. El Rey sabía que si la ignoraba, nadie se daría cuenta de su demencia pero no podía hacer como si nada, fingir que no estaba entrando al salón porque _ella_ no era su fantasma.

Lo podía ver, lo podía notar. No tenía que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta pero él si lo era, él se fijaba en todo y sobre todo si tenía relación con ella. La joven que había entrado al salón no era su Bulma. Lo desconcertó, no supo como reaccionar. Entreabrió sus labios para decir algo pero su voz no salió, se quedó contemplando a la joven al igual que ella a él. Sus ojos zafiro y sus orbes oscuras como el carbón, no había nada más en el salón que ambos. Vegeta no asumía lo que veía pero su cuerpo sí, su cola reconoció a aquella mujer que lloró y extrañó. Su aroma era el mismo y aun así Vegeta no podía creer que _ella_ estaba allí, ella no era Bulma. Tenía que haber perdido por completo la cordura ¡Sí! Era lo que tenía sentido, el haber vuelto a la tierra donde todo había iniciado lo había desquiciado, le había pasado la cuenta ¡Eso tenía que ser! Su nivel de locura se había desbordado y ahora tenía un segundo fantasma, un fantasma que lucía tan... tan distinta y a la vez tan igual en esencia. Su cabello turquesa reducido hasta la mitad de su cuello níveo, estaba más delgada o sus prominentes senos hacían que su cintura cubierta por su overol se viera más pequeña. Y eran esos cambios que lo hacían creer que ella era un segundo fantasma. No podía hacer otra cosa más que observarla boquiabierto.

La incredulidad no era protagonista por parte de ella. Bulma sabía que lo que veía era real y que el panorama más desalentador que podía ocurrir estaba pasando. Dos días, dos días habían bastado para que su pequeña burbuja reventara. Sus ojos zafiro no se quedaban fijos, no podían. Viraban desde los saiyajin hasta el resto de los presentes, intentando buscar una explicación ¿Cómo es que era posible aquello? ¿Por qué las promesas de protección para con ella y su hijo, las habían roto? ¿Qué significaba lo que estaba viendo? Sus ojos lo veían, pero su cuerpo lo sentía. Sentía el miedo recorrer cada célula, el espacio se había vuelto pesado y el ambiente parecía confuso, todo giraba, giraba y giraba y no sabía si ella era quien se balanceaba o todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y vueltas.

Quería vomitar.

En ese momento le hubiera gustado oír su latir, comprobar que estaba viva le habría ayudado a salir del trance u obligado a reaccionar, que su sangre se volviera caliente para que dejara de temblar ¿Estaba temblando o era su imaginación? Quizá lo era, porque sentía que estaba tiesa como una estatua y a la vez no, pero cuando sus ojos negros se fijaron en ella sintió que todo se detuvo. Su latir, su sentir, su respiración, el tiempo, su mundo, su todo. No fue consciente de nada, sólo podía mirarlo, intentando asumir que ya estaba, que ya había pasado. Que ahora todo se iría al diablo, como siempre pasaba cuando él estaba cerca, desde que lo había conocido. Y sabía que esta vez no sería distinto ¿Por qué lo sería? Aunque se intentara convencer de que nada pasaría, que habían muchos factores que harían la historia diferente ahora, no era estúpida. La única salvación o lo que haría que terminara bien para ella-el encontrarse con él-era que para Vegeta, ella no fuera tema de relevancia. Pero su rostro hostil, sus ojos invadidos por la conmoción y sus manos empuñadas sobre la mesa, temblando de ira-suponía-le decían lo contrario.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―la voz femenina que no conocía la hizo reaccionar, mirar algo más que esos amenazantes ojos negros pero se encontró con otros ojos iguales de negros y fríos. Más estos decoraban un rostro perplejo y pintado con el asco y la sorpresa. No había visto antes esa cara, ese cabello ni ese cuerpo. Supo quien era, tenía una enorme etiqueta en su frente que era imposible de obviar. La esposa y Reina del que una vez fue su marido no dejaba de mirarlos, a ella y a él. Fue el motor que la impulsó a moverse, a hacer algo más que quedarse de pie abatida. Debía demostrar que estaba bien, que nada pasaba y que nada pasaría, que estaba confiada y tranquila. Debía mentir. Porque todo estaba mal, sentía estragos en su interior y eso no era algo que quería compartir con nadie, mucho menos con esa mujer. _Esa mujer_. Ya no era la Reina de él, se había convertido automaticamente para ella en esa mujer. No quería darle vueltas al asunto, por lo que prefirió dejarlo para después, lamer sus heridas después... odiarse en otro momento por sentir aquello.

― ¡Quiedo comeeeed! ―sus ojos giraron hacia su hijo, lo vio entre los brazos de su madre, ajeno al peligro que corrían. Su pecho se oprimió, su bebé estaba tan cerca de aquél monstruo, unos cuantos metros los separaban y lo que ella siempre quiso fue que esos metros se volvieran años luz, y estaban en la misma sala ahora. Respirando el mismo aire... ¿Se daría cuenta? ¿Notaría el color de su piel como el suyo? ¿Su semblante? ¿Sus pobladas cejas? ¿Su pésimo carácter? El nido que le había costado construir para su hijo se había vuelto una red de telaraña, pegajosa y enredada, que con cada paso que daba no hacía más que atraparla y hundirla más en su miseria. Ella misma la había construído, y ella misma la había vuelto peligrosa.

―Buenas tardes―saludó fingiendo calma, que todo estaba bien y era normal. Su voz no titubeó, sus pasos tampoco. Caminó con naturalidad hacia la mesa, ignorando la mirada del saiyajin y de los presentes. Estaban todos atentos al encuentro y no era menor, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

No alcanzó a dar más de tres pasos cuando un fuerte estruendo se hizo sentir, ella tembló y giró bruscamente hacia él. Vegeta contenía su rabia con pequeños espasmos que lo delataban y con los puños sobre la madera, la loza quebrada por el golpe a su alrededor, cada plato y valija sacudida, copas acostadas vertiendo el contenido en el fino mantel, levantó la mirada hacia ella, y no pudo seguir caminando y fingiendo que nada pasaba.

― ¿Qué mierda... significa esto? ―dijo entre dientes el monarca saiyajin.

Sus peligrosos ojos negros se lo gritaban, no podía escapar. No había escondite, debía enfrentarlo pero decirlo era más sencillo que hacerlo. Recordó lo terca que fue con su hermana mayor, bien le habría ido si simplemente hubiera reconocido que estaba aterrada y que su presencia le afectaría y que quería esconderse debajo de la cama. Pero era tarde, su terquedad le pesaría por el resto de sus días, ahora lo veía y entendía. Tragó saliva con dificultad, el nudo en su garganta la obligaba a guardar silencio. Aún así su terquedad-u orgullo-la hizo alzar la barbilla, demostrando confianza que no sentía.

Miró a su madre que sostenía a su hijo, sabía que era mejor dejarlo allí con ella. No quería involucrarlo en lo que podía pasarle... lo que podía pasarle ¿Qué planeaban esos ojos negros rabiosos para ella? ¿Qué destino imaginaban? ¿De qué manera la volverían una muñeca inerte? Relamió sus labios nerviosa, volvió su vista hacia el saiyajin al borde del colapso y le dio la espalda. Sin decir una palabra, caminó hacia la salida del salón. Sus pasos eran lo único que podía oír, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, o era el aire que respiraba. De pronto su entorno estaba más lúgubre, más acorde a lo que la invadía. El horror. Sus ojos veían cosas que no eran reales, su cordura estaba peligrando. Miraba pero no veía realmente, el corto pasaje hacia la escalera se había vuelto un enorme pasadizo, las paredes perfectamente pintadas eran ladrillos sucios y oscuros cubiertos de polvo, veía arlequines danzando por doquier, siguiendo sus pasos. Burlándose de su estúpido actuar y de su inquietante destino. Aún con lo desalentador que se veía su ambiente imaginario, era más ameno que saber que él la seguía.

Las risas de los arlequines se habían vuelto más ruidosas desde que sus pasos se hicieron escuchar en el pasillo. Él la seguía, podía sentir su escudriñadora mirada sobre su espalda y la retorcida danza de los payasos la alertaron, el fin de su historia había comenzado. Sus extremidades se sacudian de manera averrante al ritmo de una melodía irrisoria que la hacía estremecerse al preguntarse si las suyas podían llegar a doblarse así, una vez que él terminara con ella ¿Estaba exagerando?

¿Sería él capaz...?

* * *

(...)

* * *

Lo deliciosa que se veía la comida servida en la elegante mesa pasó a segundo plano cuando ella entró. En primera instancia no comprendió la importancia de la humana o su identidad, pero al ver el rostro pálido y estupefacto de su primo, lo comprendió. Por más que hacía memoria hacia atrás, no recordaba haber visto antes así, al orgulloso saiyajin; sus ojos negros se veían expresivos, no fríos ni despiadados, tenían una chispa que no supo reconocer. El cuerpo entero del Rey le alertaban que la presencia de la humana no pasaba desapercibida para él. Entonces solo le quedó ir atando cabos sueltos, la Tierra era un planeta que tenía significado para el Rey aunque lo quisiera negar... y cada minuto que pasaban allí se lo confirmaba. Y tenía que aparecer ella. Riander se quedó muda unos segundos, se tomó un poco de su tiempo para sacar sus conclusiones. Observó con ojo crítico a la joven en el umbral, lo primero que pensó fue que era muy frágil, su cuerpo al menos.

Era delgada, menuda, pálida, vestía ropa sucia y holgada. Era horrenda, pensó. Los ojos negros de la Reina miraron reacios a la humana, no iba a asumir nada respecto a su apariencia, el hacerlo era menoscabar su propio ser y eso jamás, podía ser igual o más de orgullosa que Vegeta.

― ¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó en voz alta, al oír a la mujer rubia invitarla a entrar. _Hija_. La Reina madre tenía tan sólo dos hijas, una que era la monarca de la Tierra y la que se había vuelto polvo espacial. Eso siempre supo y creyó, como todos. De pronto, saber que la que una vez fue la mujer de su hombre, estaba viva, le quitó el aliento; su respiración se aceleró y su pecho le oprimía. Sentía que su armadura se había encogido dos tallas. Los pelos de su cola se habían erizado y no podía dejar de mirar a la humana.

―Buenas tardes―saludó. Y Riander supo que todo se había ido a la mierda. Giró rapidamente hacia su Rey, no pasaron más de dos segundos para que el saiyajin colapsara. Lo vio y oyó golpear la mesa, supo que se contenía... hubiera destrozado el mueble si dejaba salir lo que realmente sentía. Lo podía notar, lo podía ver y no tenía que conocerlo lo suficiente para saberlo. El Rey era una bomba a punto de detonar y eso le hería, le dolía y humillaba. No era indiferente a la mentira de ella, fuese lo que fuese que sentía el Rey, sentía. Y eso bastaba para herirla profundamente.

Cada rumor de pasillo fue tomando fuerza, cada chisme que le dijeron sobre su primo y su ex mujer se hizo real. El temor de su tía tenía fundamentos. _Ella_. La joven de pelo turquesa, la humana, la hembra débil y escualida... había embrujado a su primo. Era peligrosa. Era un demonio con forma de mujer. Era su enemigo.

― ¿Qué mierda... significa esto? ―él ya no se podía contener. Lo veía, todos lo veían. Cualquier cosa podía pasar. Vio en sus ojos negros la desesperación, podía reconocerlo, sentimiento que tantas veces vio en sus víctimas, pero no en él. Nunca en él. Ahora lo veía, _ella_ le hacía mal. Le hubiera gustado saber qué pasaba por su mente, que pensaba... que quería hacer, en qué le afectaba que ella estuviera allí. ¿Era su orgullo porque le mintieron? ¿Era rabia porque le mintieron? ¿Era dolor... por su traición? ¿Dolor por su abandono? ¿Qué sentía? Hubiera querido preguntarle, hubiera querido gritarlo.

Pero se quedó en silencio. En silencio presenció como ella se iba, y como él la siguió. Él la siguió... él fue tras ella. Él quería explicaciones o ¿Quería estar con ella? El fuego del miedo, inseguridad, dolor y odio, arrasaba en su interior con cada pregunta que se hacía. La angustia había dominado su cuerpo y aun así, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ser testigo, como todos los demás, de la salida de ambos... de como se iban. Juntos.

Más ella no era como los demás. Ella era su mujer, ella era la Reina, él le debía respeto, todos le debían respeto. No podían dejarla en segundo plano, no debían y no se lo merecía. Debía demostrar y hacerse notar, que no dejaría que se burlaran así de ella. Intentaba convencerse. Pero sus pies no se movían. Su voz estaba seca en su garganta. Pero su rencor estaba vivo, más vivo que nunca y fue de ayuda en ese momento. La obligo a hablar, a alzar la voz, a hacer valer sus derechos, a reaccionar.

Se puso de pie de un salto, frunció sus cejas y trató de disimular su torbellino de sentimientos, pero costaba. No estaba acostumbrada a sentir tantas cosas y en tan poco tiempo, _ella_ le había arruinado, al igual que a él. Era una desgracia para su especie... no podía dejarla sola con su Rey, era su Rey, su hombre. Con más determinación, quiso ir detrás de ellos.

― ¿A dónde vas querida? ―la odiosa voz de la mujer rubia preguntó, Riander dudó en responder, pero lo hizo. No tenía porque ocultar lo que haría pues estaba en su derecho.

― ¿Cómo que a dónde? ―soltó con desprecio, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara golpeada―a buscar a mi hombre.

―Déjalos―dijo sonriendo la mujer, como si no entendiera lo que ocurría o eso creía. Había algo en su sonrisa boba que le inquietó―tienen mucho de qué hablar.

―¿Que los deje? ¡Él es mi Rey y yo soy su Reina! ―y explotó. Demostró lo mal que se sentía, perdió los estribos y no le importó. Estaba en su derecho, se dijo, tenía que ir tras su hombre y nadie se lo impediría.

―No dejarás de serlo porque ellos hablen―respondió con la misma calma mientras mimaba al crío. Entonces reparó en el niño, y una idea punzante se clavó en lo más profundo de su ser. Miró fijamente al mocoso, pero el niño le daba la espalda, jugaba con la mujer.

―Debería comer, su alteza―habló Raditz.

Observó a todos en el salón, supo qué estaban pensando. Se burlaban de ella. La creían tonta, la miraban con lástima o eso creía la joven Reina. Meditó sus opciones, si iba tras él demostraría que se sentía insegura con ellos a solas, que se sentía inferior a ella por sentirse así. No podía dejar que pensaran eso. Se sentó nuevamente, miró el desastre que Vegeta había dejado y casi al instante de notarlo, la servidumbre se acercó a limpiar.

―... ¿Y bien? ―dijo sin mirar a nadie más que el vino esparcido en el mantel―¿Quién me explicará la mentira de la _princesa_? Los escucho. ―soltó con sorna. Y por primera vez logró borrar la sonrisa en la mujer rubia.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Veía su melena mecerse con cada paso que daba. A la distancia podía notar su suavidad, y era inevitable recordar las tantas veces que enredó sus dedos en su larga melena mientras la embestía o cuando la acariciaba al dormir. Rechinó sus dientes. Mientras caminaba, y oía sus pasos, se convencía de que ella era real. Que no era su fantasma atormentándolo. Todos podían verla, era real. Estaba viva. Estaba cambiada.

No era su Bulma.

Alcanzaba a ver su nuca expuesta, tan nívea... sin ninguna marca. Ya no estaba. Por más que buscó, su marca no estaba. El paso del tiempo la había borrado. A menudo se preocupaba de reforzarla, que la huella distintiva de sus caninos estuviera siempre presente, no verla ahora le devastó. En esos años que él sufrió su ausencia y partida, la cicatriz se desvaneció. Había algo que lo inquietaba, y no quería prestarle aún atención... su partida al final resultó no ser más que su abandono. Ella lo había traicionado, estaba viva en su planeta mientras él sufría por ella, volviéndose cada vez más desquiciado porque la había perdido. Y todo fue una farsa. Sentirla respirar a unos metros de distancia lo distraía, ella estaba viva... seguramente estaba caliente al tacto, realmente respiraba. Realmente estaba allí... a solo pasos de él.

¿Cuánta veces soñó con lo que estaba pasando ahora? Que ella volvía, que todo había sido un error. Que ella regresaba con él, estaban juntos y no se separaban nunca más. Pero ella no había vuelto. Ella nunca iba a volver, pensó en primera instancia. Lo veía ahora, en sus movimientos. Ella le estaba siendo indiferente, ella no volteaba hacia él. No le había sorprendido verlo allí, ella se había mantenido aparte de su vida por decisión propia. No podía entenderlo, no podía comprender, no lo podía asumir, no podía creerlo.

Lo había dejado.

¿Por qué?

Porqué, porqué , porqué, porqué, porqué, porqué. Era lo único que se preguntaba. Necesitaba una muy buena explicación para poder perdonarla, para poder dejárselo pasar y amarrarla a sus brazos como debía ser. El saiyajin lo único que quería oír era una explicación, poder llegar a entender sus motivos y luego, que todo volviera a ser como antes. Volver a sus brazos. Simplemente volver. Mirar su cuerpo lleno de vida lo aliviaba de algún modo, después de todo, podía tenerla otra vez. Podía sentirla otra vez.

Pero no todavía. Necesitaba oír sus motivos. No podía ser tan condenscendiente, debía demostrarle que ella no podía llegar y actuar como si nada, que no podía salirse como siempre, con la suya. Que sus actos habían tenido consecuencias, que él había pasado por mucho, que le debía disculpas. Luego, luego podrían volver. Volver... no había otro camino para él. No había más opciones para el Rey, ella explicaría lo que pasó, seguramente tenía una buena historia para contarle, y luego él la regañaría y la besaría y abrazaría y haría suya otra vez, como siempre debió ser. Como si no hubieran estado separados. Pero sí lo estuvieron, le susurraba su bestia interna, lo estuvieron y fue por culpa de ella. Había pasado los años más grises y desagradables de su vida por culpa de ella ¡Estaba volviéndose loco! La veía e imaginaba en todos lados, tenía una relación con un fantasma que lo atormentaba a diario y era su culpa. Había proyectado su presencia en un ser que no existía y que lo hería continuamente, que se burlaba de él cada vez que intentó tocarla, besarla o follarla y no podía hacer nada.

Lo había pasado mal. Y no podía perdonarla así como así, le repetía su bestia, pero Vegeta no quería pensar del todo en ello. Porque ella estaba allí, era mejor escuchar su historia, era mejor que hubiera una historia detrás que explicara cómo se había salvado, que le contara porque estaba viva, a que ese fatídico final fuera verdad. Tenía muchos sentimientos mezclados, estaba confundido. No sabía lidiar con tantas ideas en mente pero lo intentaba, quería ordenar sus pensamientos, darles algún sentido, estaba preparándose para poder enfrentarla.

¿Ella igual lo estaba haciendo? ¿También estaba confundida? ¿Pensaba en qué decirle primero? ¿Lo había extrañado como él a ella? Se sintió nervioso por la respuesta y no entendía bien porqué. Se estaba llenando de ¿Miedo? ¿Él sintiendo miedo? Ah, sí. Desde que la conoció que había aprendido a sentir diferentes cosas, y el miedo y el amor habían sido las más reveladoras. Estaba siendo ridículo, si su fantasma lo viera se reiría de él-como acostumbraba-al recordarla, se dedicó a buscarla. Miró hacia los lados, incluso volteó hacia atrás pero ella no estaba. Giró hacia la Bulma real, la que no era su Bulma. Sus ojos negros dieron una rápida repasada a su espalda, cubierta por una remera ajustada hasta su cintura, podía ver su piel hasta sus caderas donde empezaba el traje que usó tantas veces para trabajar en su laboratorio ¿Era de allí donde venía?

Ella llevaba una vida normal sin él. En su castillo, en su planeta, junto a su familia, alejada de él ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿En qué había estado pensando para mantenerse oculta? No había idea ni explicación que le diera la respuesta, no lograba conciliar que ella había querido que las cosas terminaran así para los dos. No estaba esa opción en su cabeza ¿Cómo imaginarlo? Si estuvieron tan bien juntos. Pero el Rey no dejaba de sentir una daga imaginaria en su pecho, como si algo quisiera alertarlo, prepararlo para la verdad que él ignoró o que fingía ignorar. Que quizá sabía la respuesta más no quería asumirla, su intuición no hacía la vista gorda. Su intución notaba los desaires de la joven para con él, había algo en su postura distante que la delataba pero Vegeta no lo notaba.

Cuando la joven se detuvo en su habitación-que el saiyajin recordaba muy bien-abrió la puerta y entró sin invitarlo a pasar, pero él no necesitaba de algo tan trivial como una invitación. Compartió ese cuarto y cama muchas noches con ella, era casi tan de él como de ella.

Entró rápidamente, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con un fuerte portazo. Las cosas en la habitación se sacudieron por el golpe, incluso la joven. Pero no le dio importancia, toda la confusión, lucha de sentimientos, mezcla de emociones, se manifestaban de una sola forma con él: violencia. El Rey necesitaba descargar sus sentires de alguna forma y algo tan simple como el golpear la puerta, era útil. Todas las piezas en su cabeza encajaban con un único fin, respuestas. Vegeta necesitaba respuestas, explicaciones, disculpas, un beso.

― ¿Cuánto más... debo esperar? ―ladró furioso, más no tuvo el efecto que quería en ella. Arrugó el ceño, la vio caminar hacia su tocador, mover algunas cosas-ordenar-como si él no estuviera allí. Como si no se alterara con su presencia y la idea lo desilusionó. Porque él estaba completamente desesperado con la situación y ella parecía tan tranquila... tan indiferente. Sintió rabia. Se llenó de rencor al notar esa apatía inusual, un rasgo que no vio en ella en el tiempo que compartieron.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ―preguntó ella sin mirarlo. A percepción de él, estaba siendo indiferente con él y la situación, pero eso estaba muy ajeno a la realidad. Bulma no quería mirarlo. No podía mirarlo.

Estaba aterrada. Intentaba calmarse, rogaba a todos los dioses que el encuentro durara poco, no creía poder soportar estar a solas con él demasiado tiempo. Podía ver su ego herido, su orgullo quebrado y era lo que le preocupaba. Vegera era el orgullo mismo, si lo había humillado de alguna forma, no le saldría barato. Podía entender que se sintiera ofuscado por la mentira, quería creer que lo dejaría pasar. En sus sueños más fantasiosos, era una posibilidad pero se trataba de Vegeta. Lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que estaba en uno de los peores escenarios-por no decir que el peor, quería ser positiva de alguna forma-el peor era que supiera de Trunks y más terrible aún, que supiera que era el padre.

Incrédulo la observó. Quiso ver su rostro, saber qué expresión burlona tenía porque debía ser una broma lo que estaba preguntando pero ella le daba la espalda. No entendía cómo tenía el coraje de reírse de él, entendió entonces que era algo que él mismo había provocado. Siendo siempre tan permisivo, demostrandole que tenía poder sobre él, era lo que había obtenido. Se había advertido a sí mismo muchas veces, más no hizo caso. Su personalidad y atractivo siempre lo engatusó y terminó cediendo siempre a su voluntad, ahora se arrepentía, ahora veía las consecuencias. Pero no había tiempo para lamentos, respiró profundamente, buscando las palabras exactas y a la vez tratando de serenar sus sentidos. Quería estar al 100% para poder hacerle frente y guardar en su memoria ese momento ya que no era una situación cualquiera. Había un antes y un después, todo había cambiado de manera tan significativa para el saiyajin que sabía y sentía el peso de lo que implicaba que ella estuviera allí. Debía estar a la altura, no quería entorpecer nada con sus-a veces-impredecibles reacciones por culpa de ella. Porque sí, él era metódico y desde que ella había entrado a su vida que ya nada salía como él se lo esperaba.

Trataba de lidiar con el nudo en su estómago, ese dolor que no era más que la alerta de su intuición y que no quería entender. Se acercó dando pasos firmes, y ella no se movió, el dolor de su centro se ramificó hasta su pecho ¿Por qué ella se veía tan tranquila? ¡Habían estado separados dos años y medio! Podía entender que como ella estaba al tanto de todo no estuviera sorprendida al verlo pero ¿Es que no sintió nada al verlo? Recordó casi al instante las diferentes expresiones que ella le regaló, la joven siempre tan temperamental y vivaz, ahora lucía serena y distante. No era su Bulma, se repitió.

― ¿Por dónde crees? ―preguntó haciendo rechinar los dientes― ¡Desde el principio! ―ladró amenazante más ella no se inmutó. Vegeta siguió observando su espalda menuda, notó sus hombros subir y bajar, como si suspirara o tomara una profunda bocanada de aire ¿Era lo único que había conseguido? ¿Sólo eso pudo sacarle, un suspiro? Tragó saliva con dificultad, nada estaba saliendo como quería. En todos sus sueños en que ella volvía, el reencuentro era muy distinto al real pero en sus sueños había una diferencia inmensa, se dijo, ella era la que volvía. No era lo que estaba pasando ahora, no era como se habían dado las cosas. Se preguntó, ¿Si no la hubiera visto ahora, ella se hubiera acercado a contarle la verdad? Era simple la respuesta: No. Si Bulma lo hubiera pensado en algún momento, se hubiera presentado hace mucho tiempo. Su bestia no dejaba de llenarle la cabeza de ideas dolorosas que Vegeta intentaba pasar de largo de ellas pero cuando su bestia susurraba con sorna, el dolor en su pecho crecía y era más difícil ignorarlo, como si su intuición se pusiera de acuerdo con aquellas ideas dolorosas.

―Bien... ―dijo, relamió sus labios y giró hacia él. No estaba lista, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle ni enfrentarlo pero debía hacerlo. Por amor propio. No podía dejar que él siguiera teniendo poder sobre ella, no era la misma niña de antes, se repetía intentando convencerse, ya no era una niña. Era madre. Debía ser fuerte, debía ser capaz de superar-quizás-el momento más difícil de su vida, se venían muchas situaciones igual o más complejas que esa de ahora en adelante ¿Si no lo hacía ahora, cuando? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de criar a su hijo si no podía manejar el volcán que tenía en frente? Era más simple pensarlo que hacerlo, pero debía intentarlo. Tragó con disimulo, lo miró fingiendo calma y sus tripas se revolvieron. Ver sus ojos negros hostiles la paralizó, su cuerpo reaccionaba, su cuerpo recordaba. Ella también.

―No tengo todo el día, habla de una puta vez―murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Aunque Bulma estaba echa un manojo de nervios, Vegeta no lo notaba. Él veía una mujer segura y demasiado tranquila para su gusto, sentía que era el único idiota en la habitación y estaba en desventaja. Y él odiaba sentirse inferior, no estaba hecho para ello, no había nacido para ser inferior, él estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide. Debía ser él quien controlara todo, y esta vez, como siempre cuando se trataba de ella, no era así y odiaba volver a sentirlo. La vulnerabilidad no era una sensación que le gustara, con el tiempo había aprendido a controlarlo y volver a sentirlo-por ella-lo descompensó.

―Te dije―comenzó diciendo, mirándolo, correspondiendo su enfrentamiento―desde el comienzo, que no estaba de acuerdo con tu trato con Freezer.

― ¿Esa es tu excusa? ―preguntó sonriéndole ladinamente, un calosfrío recorrió su espinazo. Ahí estaba, esa faceta que tanto vio en sus pesadillas. Bulma la veía latente, ¿Si tuviera intenciones de matarla, ya lo hubiera hecho, verdad? Intentó calmar sus ideas, alzó su barbilla e intentó no demostrar miedo.

― ¿Puedo terminar? ―soltó con desprecio. Y Vegeta guardó silencio, no por obedecerla, no por querer oírla-no porque no lo quisiera-sino que por asombro. Ver a una Bulma con aires de adultez lo desconcertaba pero más aún al verla tan distante. ―No estaba de acuerdo con lo que querías hacer. Quería irme―fue inevitable recordar esos momentos, Zarbon y sus dichos.

A menudo pensó que fue gracias a él que había abierto los ojos, de alguna u otra forma, su retorcida manipulación había surtido efecto en ella. No era normal querer estar al lado de una bomba de tiempo, porque eso era Vegeta. Un ser impredecible que con cualquier palabra, situación o cosa podía ser el detonante que lo hiciera estallar y arrasar con todo a su alrededor. Pero lo más enfermo era fingir que nada malo había pasado entre ellos dos, el miedo que sentía ahora, el miedo que no la dejaba dormir por las noches, no había surgido de la nada. Tenía historia, tenía un origen y era _él_ quien lo había alimentado. No podía seguir al lado de él, Zarbon se lo había hecho entender incluso después de haber llegado a la tierra. Estaba rota y Vegeta podía seguir quebrándola si regresaba, si la encontraba.

Y ahí estaba. A merced de él.

» Zarbon quiso ayudarme. Ya habíamos hablado de eso también, no le vi lo malo a lo que estaba por hacer. ―mintió. Porque incluso en las últimas instancias, quiso arrepentirse y volver a sus brazos, lo recordaba. Se había ido confundida, quiso regresarse pero no tenía importancia decirlo ahora y es más, sentía que agrababa la falta. ¿Qué falta?, pensó. No había falta, quizá para el saiyajin expectante que tenía en frente sí, pero ahora que ya había corrido tanta agua por el río, entendía que no había hecho nada malo y es más, que había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, alejarse de él. Quizá no fue la forma, quizá no fue el momento pero ya estaba, ya había pasado y debía confrontar esos errores y lo estaba haciendo, era difícil pero lo estaba haciendo. Al menos no estaba a punto de llorar, cosa que era un logro para la joven madre ya que siempre que imaginaba el encontrárselo, las lágrimas eran protagonista y no por tristeza, por pavor.

― ¿No fue malo? ¿Irte sin decir nada, no fue malo? ―preguntó más para sí mismo que para ella. Tenía muchas preguntas, muchos reproches pero sabía que si no la dejaba terminar no entendería nada. Una parte de él estaba en calma escuchando y otra, la impaciente, quería lanzarse a gritarle y gritarle hasta que sacara toda la rabia, frustración y tristeza sobre la única culpable. Pero debía ser paciente, ya podría dejar salir todos sus sentires, se dijo.

―No pensé que las cosas terminarían así―respondió sin dejar de mirarlo, el saiyajin estaba de pie, a uno o dos metros, parado con actitud altiva. Observó su rostro unos breves segundos, lo vio diferente. Pero no quiso prestarle atención, quería y necesitaba que la plática terminara pronto―iba a ir a mi hogar. Te iba a contactar en el camino... Todo pasó muy rápid―

―¿Y en que parte de tu excusa, está el haberme mentido y traicionado? ―preguntó interrumpiéndola, con genuina curiosidad, tanto que la descompensó por un momento. Bulma relamió su labio inferior, otra vez, infló su pecho de fuerzas que no tenía y que le urgían y sin dejar de mirarlo, respondió.

―No son excusas. ―murmuró―es lo que pasó―dijo tajante.

―Lo que pasó... ―repitió asintiendo y Bulma tragó saliva con disimulo― ¿Hay algo más que debas decir? Porque sigo sin entender... ¡¿Qué mierda tenías en la cabeza al irte?! ―gritó, perdiendo por completo la calma. Ella se sobresaltó, respiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia atrás de forma sutil, retrocediendo a fin de cuentas pero intentando pasar desapercibida.

―Ya te lo dije. No me iba a quedar a ver como te hacías cargo del OIC―respondió firme, pero su respiración era más agitada y él lo notó. Bingo, pensó el saiyajin. Porfin veía una reacción en la humana, no como quería, pero era un comienzo. ―Cuando la nave se percató que nos seguían... ―intentó recordar, decir que Zarbon la había obligado a esconderse no lo sintió como un buen argumento porque él ya no estaba para desmentirla o corroborar su historia, pero decir que se había escapado sentía que era peor. Vio a Vegeta alzar una ceja expectante y hacer una mueca burlesca, su expresión sarcástica le molestó. Fuera cual fuera la historia, el final no cambiaba. Ella se había ido y no había vuelto. La historia a Vegeta no le importaba, creyó, lo que quería escuchar era cómo lo había traicionado, como se había burlado del gran saiyajin, pensó con ironía―preferí irme en las naves personales. Supe que nada bueno resultaría si estaba Freezer siguiéndonos. Y por lo visto, hice bien. ―sonrió sin ganas.

― ¿Es una maldita broma? ―se quejó frunciéndole el ceño, fue el turno de Bulma de mirarlo curiosa―tuviste la oportunidad de explicar todo y ¿Creiste que lo mejor, era irte? ¿Tus neuronas hicieron sinapsis en algún momento? ―y la joven enrojeció al escucharlo.

― ¿Cuál es el punto? Ya te expliqué porque me fuí. No tengo nada más que decirt―

―Oh no―la interrumpió―no te atrevas... no te atrevas a siquiera pensarlo―la amenazó. El saiyajin caminó hacia ella, pero Bulma no se movió ni un centímetro. Ahí estaba, Vegeta queriendo pasar sobre ella como tantas veces lo hizo, infundiéndole temor. Más no resultaría igual que antes, se dijo, no era una niña de 15 años. ―tienes mucho que explicar, y no haz dicho ni la cuarta parte.

― ¿Qué más quieres escuchar? ―preguntó llena de coraje y adrenalina, ya no medía sus palabras y tono de voz. Se explayaría como le naciera, la tapa de la botella se había expulsado con fuerza y el contenido se había vertido como un chorro lleno de fuerza, esparramandose sin medida y empapándolos. Vegeta la miró incrédulo, su desfachatez le sorprendió en un mal momento y no supo como reaccionar ante tal postura.

La joven que estaba viendo era como si la conociera por primera vez es más, como si la mujer con la que compartió alguna vez sus sábanas, no la hubiera conocido realmente. Buscó rapidamente con la mirada a su fantasma, comprobar que no estaba totalmente cuerdo le hubiera ayudado a lamer sus heridas, a excusarse sin embargo estaba solo. Sólo con _ella_. Y era como si estuviera sin su compañía, porque la joven que lo miraba con resentimiento estaba más distante que nunca, con fría indeferencia. El rencor de sus ojos zafiro lo encontraba desvergonzado, era él quien debía estar furioso pero la reacción de la joven le hacía pensar-fugazmente-que el culpablede todo era él. Como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, aunque sabía que todo ello era por el desconcierto que le provocó, la sorpresa de ver una faceta completamente nueva en ella, que apenas superara el asombro su ira y reproche-que tenía todo el fundamento-volvería arrasando con todo.

No sabía si seguir considerándola como su mujer y eso lo quemaba por dentro. No podía predecir sus pensamientos ni respuestas, era como conocer a una Bulma nueva y si antes le era complejo tratar con ella, lidiar desde 0 con la joven le espantaba. Sentía que estaba sobre un tejado de vidrio, que cualquier paso en falso podía hacer que ella cayera y que volviera a perderla, y aunque la Bulma que tenía en frente era una completa desconocida, seguía siendo Bulma. Y Bulma era suya, se repitió, se repitió mil veces intentando convencerse, tratando de buscar esa posesividad de siempre que ahora parecía más insegura por el abrasador carácter de la joven. Lo había opacado y se sentía fatal por eso. Él y la palabra apenado en una misma oración no iban juntas, y ahora era la única que podía explicar el lío de sentimientos del saiyajin. Enfrentarse a la mentira, ya había sido frustrante pero a eso sumarle una joven altiva y orgullosa, sin arrepentimientos y encima tan a la defensiva lo inquietaban de sobremanera. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, se reconfortaba. Bulma podía ser una mujer completamente diferente a la que conoció cinco años atrás, pero eso no quitaba que fuera suya. Eso no quitaba que lo hubiera traicionado y humillado, y lo seguía haciendo.

Vegeta respiró pesadamente, buscando ordenar sus ideas y palabras ponzañosas. Porque tenía mucho odio y rencor en ese momento, Bulma no era la indicada para despotricar indignación cuando el único afectado de toda esa mierda había sido él. Ella siguió su vida, llena de mentiras y él se había estancado. Ella había progresado, crecido y seguía haciendo cosas que le gustaban, él se había estancado, ella había cambiado de look y era más altiva, él se había estando. Y hundido. Él no estaba bien en ningún sentido, recién empezaba a dar algunos pasos adelante, a retomar su vida y obligaciones, y ahora volver a verla y descubrir su traición, era retroceder veinte pasos. Estaba en desventaja, y no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

―Tienes la cara para preguntar―soltó con rabia contenida. La mirada oceánica con la que se enfrentó sin una pizca de arrepentimiento lo enfureció aun más― ¿Cuál es tu explicación a no volver? ―escupió con pausa innecesaria, queriendo que su pregunta quedara sin ningún espacio de confusión. Era precisa, y necesitaba una respuesta igual de clara.

― ¿Importa―Bulma no alcanzó a responder. Vegeta se abalanzó sobre ella y con fuerza la agarró de los hombros, interrumpiendo su altanería. Aunque su movimiento fue rápido y sorpresivo, la joven se lo esperó en algún momento. Por lo que sólo guardó silencio y alzó su barbilla sin dejar de enfrentarlo.

Sus rostros estaban a unos centímetros, había fuego entre ellos, pero no de pasión. Era rabia, cada uno con sus propios motivos, estaban envueltos en un poderoso rencor que les impedía pensar con claridad y actuar con calma. La situación no era sana para ninguno, y la reacción de ella era como vertir combustible en su hoguera. Su respiración era ruidosa, sus ojos negros no se perdían detalle del rostro femenino, estudiándolo, memorizándolo. Ella por su parte, estaba atenta a sus movimientos, alerta y a la defensiva. Como si pudiera defenderse de aquella bestia, pensaba, pero haría el intento. Moriría peleando, no se quedaría tranquila ni le dejaría hacer con ella lo que le plazca, tenía tal determinación que sus ojos brillaban de puro coraje. No tenía miedo. No en ese momento, lo había dejado ir hace unos minutos. Podía enfrentar cualquier cosa, estaba armada de valor y seguridad, rogó y buscó tanto por ellos y ahora simplemente la invadían desde la nada. De la nada no, los había creado con un único fin, proteger a su hijo. Si no podía hacerle frente a Vegeta, estaba perdida.

Al verlo de cerca, sus ojos negros llenos de odio no la intimidaron.« _No eres tan temible a como te recordaba_ » pensó, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Vegeta no podía ni le nacía, mostrarse como un vil ser delante de ella. El saiyajin no pretendía pelear con ella, necesitaba explicaciones, motivos, disculpas, más todo volvería a ser como antes una vez que las tuviera. Eso movía al saiyajin, no veía-no claramente-la enorme y distante pared que la joven había construído para defenderse de él. La notaba diferente, pero en ningún escenario estaba que ella no regresara a sus brazos. Estaba cegado de amor. Ella lo había arruinado, y lo sabía. « _Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ » él sabía la respuesta. Nada. Vegeta tenía muy claro su desolador futuro, pero si era junto a ella, su orgullo podía esperar. A ese extremo lo había empujado.

―Suéltame―ordenó sin apartar su mirada.

―Responde―demandó sin prestar atención a sus exigencias, intentando descifrar sus orbes esquivas.

―Primero suéltame―exigió arrugando su entrecejo.

Ahí estaban, tan cerca y tan lejos. Peleando con sus miradas, desafiándose, intentando ganar una guerra que había surgido por mero capricho, malentendidos y orgullos heridos. Vegeta no quería dar su brazo a torcer, Bulma no quería perder, no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Tenía al protagonista de sus pesadillas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y aún así se sentía poderosa e inmutable. Tantas noches en vela la habían preparado para aquello, para diferentes resultados y el que tenía en frente de sus ojos no era el peor. Era firme en su decisión y él lo notó, podía ver la determinación materializada en sus pozos vibrantes. No quería soltarla, no quería flaquear y menos con ella pero sobre todo, no quería alejarse. Temía que al hacerlo, ella se escapara. Su inconsciente lo mantenía alerta, a no perderla de vista para no perderla otra vez y así, no volver a pasar por ese calvario. Prefería prevenir, y su calor era tal cual lo recordaba ¡Porfin algo que no cambiaba!

―No estás en posición de pedir nada―sentenció sin atisbo de duda―estoy hartándome ¿Me oyes? Tu actitud empieza a molestarme―advirtió con un tono amenazante en su voz, un tono que ella reconocía muy bien. A pesar de que su determinación no se opacó, no pudo evitar sentir como sus vellos se erizaban. Su cuerpo recordaba más de lo que quisiera ella misma rememorar, era como si hubieran quedado marcas imposible de cicatrizar.

Hastiada, suspiró con pesadez y levantó su barbilla, queriendo demostrar que a pesar de que esta vez, haría lo que él pedía, no estaba ganando aquella disputa. Aunque no habían héroes ni villanos, para la joven, Vegeta era la representación de lo malo, de lo que no quería en su vida, de lo negativo, era innevitable pensarse a sí misma como la heroína de su propia historia.

―Lo iba a hacer―reconoció de mala gana. Porque reconocerlo era vergonzoso, era asumir que había estado mal un día al punto de querer permanecer a su lado. Sabía que en el último tiempo su relación no era mala, pero tampoco era sana ¿Cómo serlo si se había formado sobre la base de una tóxica relación? Le apenaba, se sentía miserable al pensarlo, al recordar lo feliz que era cuando él le regalaba de su tiempo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensarlo, un sonrojo de puro pudor culposo. Tenía que ser cínica si negara esos sentimientos, lo amó una vez, fuera sano o no, había sido un sentimiento al fin y al cabo. Pero no quedaba nada de eso. ―apenas llegué.

―Pero no lo hiciste―murmuró con decepción en su voz. La sentía tan culpable... por más que oía sus explicaciones, no las podía entender ni aceptar. Por primera vez en la vida del saiyajin, pensó que la conversación era la mejor solución para todo, su escape, sus motivos, sus excusas... no tenían fundamento. Debieron conversarlo, debieron debatirlo. No llegar a ese extremo. Ella era culpable, le hubiera gustado hacerla pagar, castigarla de alguna forma, pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea que no fuera con violencia física y él había dejado atrás ese camino cuando se trataba de ella.

―No quise hacerlo―continuó, quiso desviar la mirada pero se obligó a ser valiente. La joven creía que lo que le molestaba al saiyajin era la mentira y la traición, en ningún mometo pasó por su cabeza el lío emocional que afectaba al Rey. ―no fue necesario hacerlo.

― ¿De qué mierda hablas? ―preguntó conteniendo su ira, aplicó un poco más de firmeza en su agarre, pero suavizó el toque cuando vio su expresión de incomodidad-por no asumir que de dolor-fue suficiente motivo para soltarla. Empezaba a sentir como el volcán de emociones quería estallar, tenerla así de cerca no era una buena idea en ese momento, su integridad física podía correr riesgo.

―Ya tenías pareja―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y al hacerlo sintió su agarre más débil por lo que aprovechó de tomar alejarse unos pasos de él, no se dio cuenta que tomó distancia hasta que chocó con su tocador. ―me informaron apenas aterricé. Habías tomado una saiyajin y te coronaste. Yo sobraba en esa ecuación.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, más de lo normal, sus cejas apunto de tocarse, como si eso le ayudara a pensar con más claridad. Si lo que decía era cierto, tuvo que pasar un par de meses para que ella llegara a la Tierra. Su historia no tenía huecos argumentales, podía creerle pero eso no significaba que la perdonaba. No concebía en su cabeza la ocurrencia de su mujer, seguía pensando que no había sido la manera para expresar su disconformidad, no entendía sus motivos y sobre todo, no llegaba a imaginar el porqué lo había hecho pasar por todo eso.

Su luto lo mantuvo en un limbo siniestro y desolado. Había muerto con ella ¿Cómo le hacía entender que su partida había tocado lo más profundo de su ser? ¿Que existía un antes y un después de ella? ¡No podía explicarlo con palabras! Su muerte le había arrebatado el alma, se había cuestionado toda su mísera existencia con su partida. Su ausencia lo había vuelto loco, se había hecho amigo-amante de una Bulma que él mismo había imaginado, y que buscaba, que la añoraba y lo acompañaba. Había perdido la cordura, no era él mismo y ella pensaba que sobraba en su vida... ¿Cómo le explicaba cuán equivocada estaba? De nada servía tener su mente brillante si no podía comprender algo tan simple como el daño que le había causado. Pero no, allí estaba, altiva y orgullosa, mirándolo desafiante, como si el equivocado fuera él, como si el del error fuera él, como si él fuera el culpable de todo los males.

No entendía y no creía poder hacerlo alguna vez. Lo había destruído en muchos sentidos y aun así, aun así la quería en su vida. La miró, tenía la misma altura de la última vez que la vio, observó su corte de pelo, extrañó su larga cabellera pero no se le veía mal, ella nunca se veía mal. Había algo en su look que la hacía lucir como una mujer, porque antes era una niña con aires de mujer. Era distinto ahora, su rostro seguía teniendo algunos rasgos infantiles, pero su peinado, postura y actitud altiva, la hacía ver madura. Era como si en ese tiempo, ella hubiera dado grandes pasos en su vida, y él, hundido en su miseria deprimente. Su piel nívea seguía provocándole lo mismo que antes, era como un imán polarizado que lo llamaba, que le atraía profundamente. No quería reparar en su cuerpo femenino, no sentía que fuera el momento, necesitaba su mente clara. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó mirándola, buscando las palabras exactas para hacerle saber lo equivocada que estaba, finalmente pudo hallarlas y habló con completa seguridad. La joven estaba apoyada a un mueble, y él a no más de un metro de distancia y aún así podía sentir el calor que emanaba su piel, le era difícil mantenerse lejos pero era lo más sensato, debía darle tiempo a sus reproches, lo merecía.

― ¿Qué te hizo creer que podías decidir eso? ―preguntó con calma falsa. Bulma lo notó, lo vio en sus ojos, sus rasgos, sus ojos negros perspicacez que no se perdían de sus movimientos, de su respiración, de la sangre que corría por su cuello. Era un animal en cacería, y ella su presa. Pero la presa ganaría esta vez, estaba segura de ello. La mueca ladina de sus labios lo delataban, su cola con los pelos erizados lo delataban, todo en él se lo gritaban. Estaba por estallar. Prefirió quedarse donde estaba, como si cualquier movimient en falso pudiera desatar su ira, de pronto la habitación se sentía más fría que de costumbre. Sintió la necesidad de querer huir, era como si su fuerza ya se hubiera desgastado.

―Tengo derecho a decidir sobre mi misma―respondió, no tan desafiante esta vez―estabas con otra, no era necesario volver. Continuaste con tu vida, yo lo hice con la mía, sé que no fue la form―

― ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ―la interrumpió con un grito lleno de energía, cargado de sentimientos― ¡¿Qué mierda sabes de mi vida? ―le salió del alma. Escucharla regocijarse sobre sus vidas le pareció una mala broma ¡Qué ironía! La única que había seguido, avanzado, dado vuelta la página, había sido ella. Él era el idiota que había sufrido, se había estancado e incluso, perdió la cordura ¿Qué derecho tenía de hablar tan libremente sobre él? ¡Ninguno! Más cuando ella había provocado todo ello, más cuando la única culpable de sus males era ella. No se pudo contener y no quiso hacerlo, debía dejar salir toda su rabia, expulsar toda su frustración― ¡No tenías ningún derecho, Bulma! ¡Ninguno! ―entre sus gritos, la joven no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña al oír salir su nombre de sus labios, era volver a lo de antes, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Toda su fuerza interior previa había servido poco si cuando más la necesitaba, la abandonaba. Afirmó sus manos al borde del mueble, como si eso pudiera darle más seguridad. Pero cualquier cosa servía si tenía a un saiyajin como Vegeta gritándole a un metro de distancia― ¡¿Qué mierda pasaba por tu cabeza?! ¡¿En serio esa es tu excusa?! ¡¿Es lo único que se te ocurrió decir?! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Me crees imbécil?! ―y empezó a acercarse y ella no tenía a donde huir.

Lo vio caminar firme hacia ella, hizo su espalda hacia atrás como si eso pudiera salvarla, él seguía mirándola con rencor, estaba lleno de odio, lo podía ver. Imaginaba que era su orgullo herido lo que hablaba, claro ¿Cómo una simple humana había osado burlarse del _gran Rey Vegeta_?, quizás eso sería lo difícil de superar, lidiar con una raza arrogante y encima, la personificación de la soberbia hecha hombre, no sería fácil. ¿Qué consecuencias podía traerle? Una multa quizás... o tal vez su propia vida, una especie tan sanguinaria seguramente se quedaría tranquila con su cabeza en una estaca. Lo podía asumir... Trunks, sus padres podrían cuidar bien de él, cualquier cosa con tal de que no creciera con lo saiyajin, era doloroso pensarlo pero debía ir poniéndose en todos los casos, porque el saiyajin que se le aproximaba, con aires de odio y venganza, no se calmaría con cualquier cosa... no pararía hasta que limpiara su nombre, lo podía ver. No era necesario conocerlo-lo cual ella lo hacía-para saberlo, podía deducirlo simplemente con verlo.

― ¡No me grites! ―respondió tajante, pero no sirvió de nada. Él se acercó de todas formas y su respuesta no era algo que quisiera escuchar― ¡Entiende que no tenía sentido avisarte! Ya tenías otra pareja ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

―Ah claro, tú lo sabes todo ¿No? ―dijo con ironía al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus manos sobre el tocador, arrinconándola con su cuerpo― ¿Te divertiste?

― ¿D-disculpa? ―preguntó extrañada, no sabiendo si realmente era una pregunta. Miró sus ojos negros tan llenos de odio que casi se desbordaban de sus retinas, por poco y le gruñía, por poco y sacaba sus garras y la despedazaba. Lo veía muy claramente en su cabeza, comiéndose sus restos. Las náuseas hicieron lo suyo, el aire escaceó y sus latidos se aceleraron automáticamente.

― ¿Fue divertido? ―dijo alzando sus cejas― ¿Qué parte disfrutaste más? ―Bulma lo miró confundida, ladeó su cabeza un poco para hacerle énfasis a su pregunta pero le provocó más desesperación que nada al ver sus ojos furiosos y su sonrisa tétrica. ― ¿Escapar o fingir tu muerte? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Traicionar a mi raza? ―preguntó con falsa curiosidad, Bulma creyó que su juego estaba a punto de hacerla colapsar― ¿Traicionarme? ¡¿Ah?! ―gritó― ¡¿TRAICIONARME?! ¡¿MENTIRME?! ―rugió tan alto que la hizo sobresaltar, ah... por fin podía ver una expresión que le conocía, no le importó que fuera una de las que menos prefería presenciar, pero reconocer el miedo en ella fue como un salvavidas. Era un pequeño triunfo, la conocía después de todo. Seguía siendo la misma mujer que conoció. ― ¡Responde!

― ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! ―chilló perdiendo la calma― ¿Qué sentido tiene todo estos reproches? ―preguntó con indignación―las cosas ya sucedieron así, tus gritos no harán que cambien.

―Ah...ya sucedieron―asintió incrédulo, incomodándola. Su postura llena de sarcasmo y resentimiento la inquietaban―qué simple... ¿No? ―dijo entre dientes. Acercó su rostro al de ella, esperando descompensarla aún más, pero no lo consiguió. Bulma se mantuvo en su posición mirándolo fijamente, altiva y orgullosa. Lo que le molestó. A pesar de sus reproches y miedo, sentía que seguía sin ser el ganador de esa discusión y estaba harto de sentirse inferior, sobre todo con ella que no se merecía nada. No en ese momento al menos, siquiera le demostrara arrepentimiento ¡Sí!, si tan solo le mostrara un ápice de culpa, su rencor no estaría dominando su cuerpo, enterrándole punzadas de odio en su pecho, serían otros los sentimientos que lo dominarían. ―mientes, traicionas y ni siquiera lo sientes ¿Y pretendes que no me enoje, porque ya pasó? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?

― ¿Sólo yo soy culpable? ―preguntó indignada― ¡No te dije nada porque ya estabas con otra! ¿Pasaron cuantos meses de mi muerte? ¿Dos meses? ―preguntó rodando los ojos― ¿A cuántos meses de mi muerte tomaste a tu Reina? Tengo curiosidad―soltó sonriéndole con ironía y mirándolo con falso reproche. Falso. Falso a medias.

Falso porque no era su prioridad, no era algo que le acongojara ahora y sólo lo usaba de defensa por sus acusaciones, falso a medias porque cuando lo supo por primera vez, le afectó. Y ahí de nuevo jugaba en su contra la vergüenza que sentía al recordar que cayó en sus redes, que estúpidamente se enamoró de él una vez.

Vegeta abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Realmente lo estaba culpando? Para la mente saiyajin, lo que había hecho-el protocolo después de su muerte-no había estado mal, desde el punto de vista de sus costumbres, más allá de que hubiera querido o no hacerlo, el tema era que lo debió hacer y según su perspectiva, no había cometido un error garrafal. Lo que le dejó perplejo fue la actitud desvergonzada de la joven ¿Cómo era capaz de querer tergiversar la situación a su favor? En ningún ámbito ella era la víctima-a su parecer-quizás un tiempo atrás hubiera caído en su labia, pero no ahora, no ahora que estaba más atento que nunca a sus palabras, a la situación, a su explicación. Por más que la escuchaba, no tenía los medios para justificarla frente a sus propias críticas y mucho menos iba a caer en sus juegos. Para el Rey, Bulma estaba tanteando un terreno que no había pisado antes y eso le jugaba en contra. La actitud segura no iba de la mano de su defensa innecesaria y menos con sus intenciones de culparlo. La sorpresa inicial por su distante reacción se quedó en segundo plano al oírla y fue dando paso a su enojo, ese enojo que trató de contener al escuchar sus cínicos reproches salió a flote más potente que nunca sin embargo, más que enojo, el Rey se sintió indignado.

No había espacio para la culpa, no ahora al menos. No ahora que había escuchado sus motivos y explicaciones. Ella no había sido una víctima, ella se había ido porque tomó una mala decisión, una tras otra que al final al único que perjudicó fue a él mismo. Es más, era él el único afectado ¿Cómo osaba en querer embaucarlo? Su Bulma no era así ¿Era su fantasma acaso, la que tenía en frente?... una idea más retorcida surgió de pronto. ¿Y si realmente, su fantasma lo único que le mostró fue la verdadera personalidad de Bulma?, ¿Era acaso Bulma, una joven mal intencionada, cruel y manipuladora? Le costaba creer. Él creía que la conocía, pero la joven que tenía acorralada actuaba de una forma completamente diferente a la que recordaba. Muchas veces discutieron, pero sólo vio a una joven impertinente y orgullosa, ahora era diferente. Había algo en sus ojos que no reconocía, o que había olvidado y no supo identificar. Para el saiyajin, Bulma e Indiferencia, no iban en la misma oración. En algún momento pensó que la joven estaba siendo indiferente y fría con él, antes habían tenido cruces y malentendidos, pero ese "algo" que la hacía distinta lo mantenía alerta. Cuando pudo organizar sus ideas, terminó alzando la voz como de costumbre y acercando aún más su rostro al de ella, pero la princesa no se movió, lo enfrentó.

―No―comenzó diciendo con tono amenazador―intentes culparme de tus errores.

― ¿Errores? ―preguntó fingiendo curiosidad―no hay ningún error―negó meciendo sus cortos mechones que pasaron a rozar su mejilla y mentón con el movimiento―está hecho. Tú tienes una reina. Yo decidí quedarme en mi planeta, con mi gente. No tenemos nada más que discutir.

―Tú eres mi mujer―murmuró entre dientes―nada cambiará eso.

―Tú mujer está abajo―respondió con calma―en mi comedor. Comiendo junto a mi familia―terminó diciendo con una sonrisa triunfante dibujada en sus labios rosa pastel. Y Vegeta explotó.

― ¡No me vengas con mierdas! ―gritó perdiendo la calma―eres mi mujer, y nos vamos a ir ahora mismo.

― ¿Disculpa? ―se lo esperó. Sabía que había una chance en que Vegeta le saliera con esa opción-demanda-por lo que no la pilló desprevenida. Estaba muy segura de que las intenciones del saiyajin no eran bondadosas, que se la quería llevar para castigarla por la traición, no necesariamente con la muerte pero sí con cosas peores, como el obligarla a estar con él.

Conocía su situación mejor que nadie. Se había puesto en distintos escenarios y creía saber como salir de cada uno de ellos. La reina actual del saiyajin era el mejor impedimento para las intenciones de Vegeta, también estaba el hecho que legalmente, su matrimonio había terminado con su muerte y con la nueva mujer del saiyajin, eso había sepultado cualquier posibilidad de " _reconciliación_ ". El punto ciego era él. Porque una cosa eran las leyes, y que él las respetara, situaciones muy diferentes. Podía usarlas para librarse de él, pero si Vegeta tenía la firme determinación de llevársela, podía ser capaz de pasar por encima de cualquiera con tal de salirse con la suya, no sólo él, sino la raza saiyajin en sí. No sólo se había separado de él, también había roto el acuerdo con su planeta y aunque al pueblo saiyajin no le importó porque ya no tenían al OIC que los sometiera, era el honor de la especie lo que podía haber pasado a llevar, y lo veía como una remota posibilidad porque no se atriubuía tantos méritos. Quería creer, quería ser positiva y era lo más sano para ella pensar de ese modo.

Negó sin dejar de sonreirle, no pensó que eso lo molestaría más, no se estaba midiendo. Su terquedad se abría paso, y podía ser más o igual de orgullosa que él. No iba a ceder, no se iba a ir y saldría viva del encuentro. Se lo repitió mentalmente hasta creersélo.

―No―dijo seria. Lo vio confundido, quiso reír pero prefirió guardárselo para cuando estuviera sola. « _El pobre tonto cree que puede hacer lo que quiere_ » pensó―No soy tu mujer. Tu reina esta abajo y no me iré contigo ¿Entiendes o debo ser más clara?

Rechazo. Sabía que lo estaba rechazando pero le costaba asumirlo, había conocido el rechazo por su culpa, nunca lo pudo tolerar y ahora no era la excepción. La palabra y su significado no era algo que pudiera asumir con facilidad, estaba acostumbrado a hacer y deshacer y no sería la última vez que se encontrara con un impedimento, sabía superarlos, por la razón o la fuerza, siempre lo superaba. Sin embargo ahora era diferente, su intuición se lo gritaba pero no quería escuchar, no quería entender y prefería hacerse como el que no sabía, trataba de pasarlo por alto. Prefirió actuar como siempre, arrasando con todo y saliéndose con la suya. Él siempre tomaba lo que era suyo.

―No te lo estoy preguntando―sentenció mirándola serio, sin dejar espacio a la duda―nos iremos. Vienes conmigo, y no volverás a pisar otra tierra que no sea Vegetasei.

Su determinación flaqueó. Tragó saliva con disimulo, no estaba dudando pero sí temió, las palabras del saiyajin la hicieron sudar frío. El solo hecho de imaginar el irse y no volver nunca más, y encima con él, le incomodó profundamente. No era un panorama alentador y la seguridad con la que transmitió su mensaje, le caló hasta en los huesos, dejando una sensanción difícil de ignorar. A pesar de que no tenía una respuesta clara, volvió a negar con su cabeza, meciendo su cabello. Movimiento que distrajo a la bestia que tenía casi encima.

―No puedes.

― ¿En serio crees que no puedo? ―preguntó con burla― ¿Crees que hay algo o alguien que lo pueda impedir? ―el aire poco a poco se hizo más pesado, Bulma sentía que sus fuerzas nuevamente le fallaban y dejaban a solas con su verdugo.

―No soy una criada que puedas esclavizar―dijo alzando poco a poco la voz, sacando energía que no tenía. En sus ojos azules se encendió una flama que los abrazó con su calor, llenándolos de vida y coraje que incluso Vegeta notó, un fuego especial, diferente al habitual que, podía convencer igual que con sus palabras― ¡Soy la princesa de la Tierra! No puedes llevarme así como así en contra de mi voluntad.

―Me ahorraré la discusión de explicarte en que posición están los terrícolas en la cadena de especies―comenzó diciendo con rapidez, queriendo contraatacar para no darle tiempo para armar ese escudo imaginario que la hacía lucir tan temeraria y que lo desconcertaba―no me importa las medidas que puedan tomar. Tú eres mi mujer, y te irás conmigo. Me cansé―dijo, genuinamente agotado―de tus excusas, de tu actitud. Te vas conmigo, Bulma. No hay más que discutir.

― ¿Qué parte de que no me quiero ir contigo, no entiendes? ―lo pensó, o eso creyó. Cuando se dio cuenta se le había escapado de los labios. Su deseo habló por sí mismo, no pudo filtrar sus pensamientos y cuando menos lo esperó, soltó aquella verdad que aunque no la había dicho directamente, creía que la había dejado inferida con su actitud y palabras. Pero su pregunta pilló a ambos por sorpresa, no era la situación indicada o la forma de decirlo. Sabía que Vegeta no iba a aceptar ese argumento por lo que debía buscar otra forma de decirle o exponer lo que realmente quería; entonces estaba armando un fundamento de peso contra él, usando excusas-pero muy validas-para dejar en claro que lo de ellos, lo que alguna vez tuvieron y representaron, la unión de los terrícolas y saiyajin, había terminado por uno u otro motivo. No pudo actuar con racionalismo, y fueron sus sentimientos los que afloraron, exponiéndola ante la persona menos indicada.

Entendió. Puso por fin atención a su intuición, a cada detalle que antes quiso ignorar, unió el rompecabezas y comprendió todo el panorama que se le avecinaba, lo que pasó y lo que estaba pasando. Pudo clasificar entonces, la actitud de la joven, su determinación y terquedad no era la misma que había conocido antes. Cuando se la llevó a su planeta, Bulma se demostró siempre orgullosa, caprichosa y de difícil acceso sin embargo, nunca se presentó como la veía ahora. Su instinto se lo dijo apenas cruzaron miradas en el salón del palacio, pero lo ignoró por pura neciedad o quizás, por mera negación. Quiso hacerse el ciego con lo que tenía en frente, con lo que la hacía distinta a sus ojos. La Bulma que llevó consigo a Vegetasei, era una joven resignada pero que a final de cuentas, acataba su destino, más no como la Bulma actual.

La joven tenía construído un muro de defensa imaginario, que hacía parecer que hubiera oceanos entre ellos de distancia. Toda ella tenía escrito que no era bienvenido, sus ojos se lo decían a gritos. No quería estar con él. Aquel rechazo dolió más que nunca, sintió como algo en su interior se quebró al entenderlo. Estaba confundido, de un momento a otro se enteraba que su luto y perdida de cordura había sido provocado por un fiasco, pero podía ver lo positivo de eso. Muchas veces entre su delirio pidió, rogó e imaginó que ella volviera, que le dijeran que había sido una mentira y que ella estaba viva. Lo había conseguido, fue mentira, ella no se había ido para siempre y entonces podía volver a tenerla, y podía recrear un futuro juntos muy ameno para ambos, como siempre debió ser. Y resultó ser así, había sido mentira y ella estaba viva, pero la posibilidad de que ella no quisiera estar nuevamente con él no se le pasó nunca por la cabeza ¿Cómo hacerlo? Estaba convencido de que él era de ella, y ella de él. La distancia o separación entre ellos no podía existir, y entonces esa fría e hiriente pregunta había brotado de sus labios, como un vómito verbal. La revelación lo dejó atónito y malherido, no sólo por el hecho de tener que procesar su rechazo, había algo más profundo aún. Y fue su bestia la que se lo recordó en un susurr, casi burleso e irónico, metiendo sus garras con alcohol dentro de su herida de pecho ficticia, jugueteando con sus víseras y restregando el filo por sus órganos vitales. Porque dolía, dolía más que vida misma « _No se fue... me dejó. Me abandonó_.» se dijo.

No necesitó más ayuda de su bestia para hacerse una idea, para tomar una postura, para comprener lo que sentía y quién lo había causado. Fue como si todo el sufrimiento que había sentido por su muerte, le golpeara de frente, humillándolo. No estaba bien. Todas las pesadillas, el dolor, su apatía e indiferencia, tantos pensamientos que le habían demacrado la mente, todo... por una farsa. Le había mentido, lo había traicionado, lo había abandonado... lo había herido. Creyó que ella había muerto, entendió que con su marcha, el único que había sufrido las consecuencias había sido él, físicamente respiraba, su piel era caliente al tacto, la sangre corría por sus venas, pero su alma. Su alma estaba en otro mundo, su alma estaba rota. No se había roto sola, había un culpable.

El único ser que había podido dañar su ego, su mente, su alma y su cuerpo, no había sido un temible adversario, no había sido Freezer... había sido ella. La única persona en la que más había confiado, se había expuesto-a su manera-había cambiado, había cedido, quiso alguna vez protegerla y se prometió tantas veces el hacerlo, ella se había convertido en su todo, y cuando lo dejó, él se había vuelto nada. Se sintió asqueado, avergonzado de sí mismo, por confiar, por ser débil ¿Qué ganaba con ser el ser más fuerte de la galaxia si tenía un punto débil? No era el más fuerte... ella amenazaba su título, en muchos sentidos, ella cambiaba todo, como siempre. Era un polo magnético que todo atraía, que podía causar calamidad o equilibrio, era era peligrosa. Ella era su talón de Aquiles.

Sintió, más que nunca, la necesidad de hacer real su fatídica separación. Se arrepintió tanto de querer que su muerte fuera mentira, se lamentó mil y una vez por desear que ella estuviera viva. Si las cosas hubieran seguido como antes, no estaría muriéndose por dentro, sintiendo como la verdad ponzoñosa recorría cada célula, pudriéndolo. Hubiera podido dar vuelta la página, liderar su imperio, dejar descendencia. Pero ella lo cambiaba todo, como siempre. Lo había arruinado, una vez más. Tenía ganas de llorar, por pura frustración.

Frustración por haber sido blanco de aquella mentira, por haber sido herido, por haber caído en sus redes, por haberse vuelto inútil frente a lo que sentía por ella, por amarla, por ser débil, por haberla elegido. Nuevamente se encontró allí, arrepintiéndose de haberla elegido, más esta vez, no por las mismas razones de siempre. El querer cuidarla de un destino fatal e incluso de sí mismo, fue el principal pensamiento que lo asaltó cada vez que se culpaba y lamentaba su muerte, sin embargo ahora era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido. Se sintió la víctima, entendió que al final, quien había sufrido las consecuencias reales, había sido él. Ella lo había herido más que nadie, si no la hubiera conocido, si tan sólo no la hubiera elegido... seguiría siendo el mismo, estaría bien mentalmente, no existirían esos sentimientos desagradables y confusos, no habría aprendido a amar a alguien más que no fuera él. Lo había hundido de muchas maneras, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

No se apartó, ni un músculo se movió de su fortalecido cuerpo pero sus ojos negros revelaron mucho, ella lo vio. Bulma notó en el silencio cargado de tensión y en sus ojos negros, el caos que había provocado. No pudo tragar ni respirar, se quedó expectante a su sentencia, él no abría la boca ni despegaba su mirada de ella, como si estuviera alerta, como si con cualquier movimiento en falso o intento de huída, él pudiera atraparla. Pero no había ni la más remota posibilidad de escapar, tenía casi encima a un ser infinitamente superior a ella físicamente, no tenía oportunidad. No supo cuántos segundos habían pasado, no podía saberlo pero sentía que eran más de 120, cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que el aire se hacía más pesado y que con cada respiración, acortaba su tiempo de vida. Entonces él hizo el primer movimiento.

« _Me golpeará_ » se dijo con convicción, no tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos siquiera, como si eso pudiera amenguar el golpe porque supo, con solo ver sos ojos virar hacia sus labios, lo que él haría. Entonces, en vez de pestañear con rapidez para escudarse, giró su rostro alcanzando a evitar su beso.

Él no tuvo tiempo de indignarse con su evidente hostilidad, la puerta se abrió de golpe y los interrumpió para su desgracia y fortuna para ella. Vegeta giró bruscamente hacia el intruso, rompiendo su prisión y así, Bulma se escabulló como un gato asustadizo de su corral y guardó distancia a un par de metros. El saiyajin miró receloso a la joven, pero se centró en la pobre alma que había osado con interponerse en quizás el momento más dramático de su vida.

― ¡DESAPARECE! ―gritó tan alto que se escuchó en toda la planta. Bulma se estremeció al oírlo, agradeció con su alma a quien había entrado salvándola del monstruo que la tenía aprisionada. Pero cuando vio a su madre en el umbral, su mundo se detuvo.

―Ay hijo, sé que están ocupados―dijo profundamente comprensiva mientras tocaba su mejilla y lo miraba con culpa. ―pero el niño quiere a su madre.

Y el mundo se detuvo también para él. Vio al crío entre los brazos de la mujer, lo reconoció. Era el demonio de la mañana, el que se atrevió a golpearlo. Un sudor frío recorrió su espinazo, su rabo se soltó de su cintura y dio un fuerte y sonoro azote al aire. Giró lentamente hacia la joven, quien le daba la espalda. Pudo oler su miedo, su ansiedad e incluso su desesperación, volvió su vista hacia la mujer rubia. El niño se inquietó en los brazos de la Reina madre, la mujer se inclinó hacia delante y lo dejó bajar. Lo vio correr torpemente hacia SU mujer-en ese momento olvidó todo el rencor-miró perplejo como la joven se agachaba y lo recibía en su abrazo protector, y el mundo no solo se detuvo, sino que se le derrumbó.

―Mama―dijo con su vosecita infantil, Bulma lo abrazó con fuerza, lo hundió en su pecho y se paralizó.

Todo le daba vueltas, quería esconder a su bebé con su cuerpo, como si eso ayudara a esconder la verdad, como si pudiera con ello, encontrar una buena explicación para el saiyajin que tenía a su espalda.

― ¿Qué... Qué mierda... Qué mierda significa esto? ―lo oyó preguntar, e identificó en su tono de voz la contención, el como intentaba controlarse.

Cerró sus ojos, soltó un suspiro silencioso y besó la frente de su hijo. Probablemente era la última vez que lo tuviera en brazos, seguramente no volvería a sentir su olor, abrió sus ojos lentamente. Vio a su madre en el umbral, nunca había sentido tanto odio por alguien más que no fuera Vegeta. Ella lo notó, vio en sus ojos azules oscuros, la sorpresa.

Nadie habló en los siguientes minutos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

N/A: Lamento mucho la demora. Quiero agradecer infinitamente el apoyo que me han dado siempre, tanto como con los fic como en muchas situaciones que les he contado en este tiempo que nos leemos. Me demoré bastante en escribir, el trabajo cansa mucho jejeje, y a veces el tiempo libre no es suficiente para terminar. Era otro fic el que debía actualizar por tiempo de Up-JAT- pero tenía ganas de avanzar este, como les mencioné otras veces, esta historia me tiene muy entusiasmada porque la escribiré como me nace, no me censuraré en nada xDD

No daré más vueltas en lo que fue este cap, para la próxima actualización. Ahora estoy cansada y debo despertarme temprano mañana :'(

Gracias nuevamente, por sus RWs y lecturas ;)

Nos estamos leyendo!

PD: de verdad siento si se pasa algún horror* ortográfico, mi Word no tiene la licencia activa y no me corrigió nada el muy maldito :´( cuando pueda lo editaré al ver los errores.


	5. 4 Hijo

Capítulo 4

.

.

.

Hijo

Su cerebro trabajó rápido. No necesitó muchos minutos para darse cuenta que estaba en el peor escenario, no quiso voltear... no quiso hacerle frente, al menos por unos segundos más, tenía que buscar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para el saiyajin furioso que tenía detrás. Tenía muy presente que no podía revelarle que era su hijo pero ¿Se lo creería? Ese era su temor, que Vegeta fuese lo suficientemente astuto para darse cuenta que le mentía. Había trabajado mucho, se dijo, en ser una buena mentirosa. Era ahora que debía usar todas sus herramientas para que fuese una actuación sublime. Por su hijo, por ella. Debía hacerlo.

Debía reaccionar, debía mentir. Debía sobrevivir. Estaba por cambiar todo, no quiso pensar en que aquella situación se pudo evitar si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a su hermana mayor, no era el momento de lamentarse, debía actuar. Debía proteger a su hijo de él. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, era un manojo de nervios y creía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pero no podía flaquear, no podía caer. Necesitaba fuerzas, suplicaba internamente por fuerzas pero no las encontraba. El calor de la mejilla de su hijo la hizo volver en sí, Trunks restregó su carita infantil en su cuerpo, buscando cobijo. Suspiró profundamente, botando toda la inseguridad y el miedo. Miró en dirección hacia la puerta, donde su madre seguía de pie mirándola con pánico, como si recién se diera cuenta del error que había cometido. Tragó saliva, el trago le supo amargo y en vez de humedecer su garganta, sintió como el ardor se abría paso mientas el líquido bajaba.

Mientras los segundos pasaban eternos para la joven, el saiyajin sentía que todo estaba detenido. No pensaba, sólo podía observar a la que una vez fue su mujer-porque ahora ya no sabía quien era esa persona que tenía a unos metros de distancia-estaba de pie sin mover un músculo, mirando como la princesa protegía al crío con su tierno abrazo. Y lo envidió. Lo odió. Quiso derramar sangre y había encontrado su víctima. De pronto, su instinto se hizo presente, sentía sus venas arder, su sien palpitar y su ojo izquierdo tiritar. Sintió la profunda necesidad de abalanzarse en contra de ese pequeño intruso y hacerlo desaparecer si lo que creía era la verdad. Estaba a punto de estallar si ella no hablaba, si no le daba una buena explicación. « _¿Qué explicación puede darme? Está claro..._ » pensó, con una mezcla de derrota y furia latente.

―Habla―ladró impaciente. Su corazón latía deprisa, ansioso y con una pizca de esperanza. No podía evitar querer que la respuesta fuese otra, pero su bestia se lo susurraba, le hacía mirar esa cabeza lila y le cuchicheaba miles de explicaciones en donde cada una era peor que la anterior y su ilusión se desvanecía poco a poco.

―Es mi hijo―la oyó decir bajito, « _¿Y tú altanería? ¿Dónde está tu valentía ahora?_ » pensó, mirándola extrañado.

― ¿Tú... Tú hijo? ―preguntó, haciendo énfasis en "Tú". Su corazón no podía later más deprisa, sentía que el sudor frío recorría su espalda y lo hacía temblar. Hace unos segundos se moría por conocer la respuesta y ahora, ahora que la estaba oyendo y que podía inferir una explicación que no le gustaba, ya no quería escucharla. No quería oír más, no creía poder soportarlo.

―Sí. Es mi hijo―volteó hacia él al mismo tiempo que se reincorporaba con el niño en brazos, posó su mano sobre su cabecita a pegándolo a su pecho, evitando que viera su rostro.

―No―lo vio negar. Bulma sintió una punzada en su vientre, podía ver la incredulidad dibujada en sus rasgos, y creía entender el porqué. Él siempre fue posesivo, si hace sólo unos minutos quería llevársela de vuelta a su planeta, enterarse que tenía un hijo cambiaba su panorama. Si estaba leyendo entre líneas, si le estaba siguiendo sus intenciones, había entendido que el niño sólo era de ella. Y eso lo estaba descompensando.

Lo conocía, sabía en el embrollo que se estaba metiendo pero prefería eso que asumir su condición. Si reconocía que él era el padre, su pasaje a Vegetasei estaba asegurado con solo "Ida", no habría retorno y lo peor era que su bebé crecería para ser como él. Y eso no lo podía permitir, podía acceder a irse con él en contra de su voluntad pero a Trunks no lo sometería a ese calvario, lo había decidido hace mucho. Se puso tantas veces en infinitos escenarios, lo había imaginado muchas veces y era la alternativa más sana para su hijo. Si... ella podía volver a ese infierno pero Trunks nunca lo conocería y con eso estaba conforme.

Vegeta nunca se llevaría un hijo ajeno, lo sabía. Pero empezaba a dudar, sus ojos negros impávidos la estaban llenando de miedo. Estaba segura que Trunks podía salir ileso, pero no pensó en lo que le afectaría al saiyajin el saber que había tenido un hijo de otro hombre, « _Su orgullo... su orgullo de hombre está herido_ » se respondió y todo encajó para la joven. Los saiyajin eran una especie machista, violenta y orgullosa, y Vegeta era la encarnación de todo eso. Para un hombre como él, saber que su antigua mujer estuvo con otro debía ser un golpe a su masculinidad, lo vivió cuando estuvo con él. Las tantas escenas de celos y lo posesivo que era, lo recordaba bien para su mala suerte. Y entonces la inseguridad se abrió camino con fuerza. Su idea ya no le pareció tan buena. El Rey podía reaccionar de cualquier forma, ya no estaba en sus predicciones. Se sentía frente a un abismo, estaba frente a un hombre violento, infinitamente fuerte y rencoroso, que estaba herido. Una ecuación que podía tener un impredecible resultado, ya no sabía qué esperar y eso le aterraba.

―Tiene un año―murmuró, esperando que con esa información él entendiera la situación. Ya había empezado con su actuación, no podía detenerse ahora.

―Estás mintiéndome―susurró él, negando sin dejar de mirarla.

No quería creer. Tenía muchos motivos para no hacerlo, si lo que decía era cierto... ella había, ella lo había traicionado en muchos sentidos y no lo podía creer. No, en ninguna parte de su cabeza esa explicación tenía cabida. Pensarla e imaginarla con otro hombre no se lo esperaba ni en su peor pesadilla. Tragó en seco, miró al mocoso y se dijo-su bestia se lo dijo-que al final, estaba viendo el resultado de lo que no quería creer. Sus ojos negros se fueron llenando de rencor mientras miraba al engendro-cada vez se le ocurrían más sinónimos para referirse al crío que le había arrebatado su cordura-eso, "eso" que miraba sin poder asumirlo, se acurrucaba en los brazos que alguna vez lo cubrieron, disfrutaba del calor que era suyo, el crío tenía lo que él añoraba con todas sus fuerzas.

El amor de Bulma.

Lo podía ver, no necesitaba compartir más minutos con ella y el niño para entenderlo. Bulma moría y vivía por el crío, en ese simple abrazo que seguramente tantas veces lo cobijó, podía ver el amor y conexión que tenían, la complicidad que transmitían lo hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Sólo eran ellos dos, no había espacio para él. Bulma tenía las puertas cerradas para él y ahora entendía porqué. Entendió también, el porqué lucía tan diferente. Bulma ya no era su mujercita, era una mujer. Era madre y él no la había hecho mujer, fue otro. Él no había participado en el cambio más importante de su vida y eso lo tenía desdichado. No había otra palabra para definirlo, sus vidas habían cambiado y habían seguido direcciones muy diferentes y sentía, en lo profundo de su ser, que ya no había espacio para él y no podía concebir esa idea. En menos de una hora todo lo que había sentido desde su muerte había dado un vuelco que no podía procesar y ahora, la revelación de que ella no sólo había seguido su vida sino que había hecho su vida, lo destruía por dentro.

Lo había traicionado en tantos ámbitos, se sentía humillado y dolido, cada bocanada de aire que daba era mecánica, siempre pensó que con su muerte él se había ido con ella pero ahora, Bulma estaba viva y él, él seguía en el fondo de un pozo, pudriéndose y llenándose de mierda que no lo dejaba avanzar. Sentía que todo lo poco que había progresado en las últimas semanas se había ido a la mierda con todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Ella estaba viva, lo dejó y había continuado, tenía un hijo y no lo quería.

« _Nunca te quiso... recuerda. Su llanto, sus pataletas, sus quejas cada vez que la intentabas tocar cuando la conociste. Con el tiempo te dejó hacerlo porque le convenía. Es una zorra sin sentimientos que sólo te utilizó, y caíste. Caíste en sus redes y ya no puedes salir. Destruye, destruye lo que te tiene mal... no puedes permitir que te humillen así._ » le susurró una voz maliciosa en su cabeza, ah... la conocía. Era su bestia más mordaz que nunca, el veneno que despotricó le carcomía la carne y empezaba a coincidir con él. Se sentía usado en muchos aspectos y no lo merecía. La cuidó, la amó. Le dio lo que quiso... hizo cosas que por nadie había hecho y ¿Qué obtenía a cambio? abandono y traición. Humillación y culpas que no merecía.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ―preguntó sin hacerlo realmente. Soltó sin esperar una respuesta, intentaba entender. Quería entender cómo permitió que ella lo destruyera, trataba de buscar una explicación que lo hiciera sentir menos imbécil por caer en toda su mierda. Buscaba una respuesta con la cual defenderse, pero no hallaba ninguna. No había excusas para su comportamiento, había actuado como un imbécil al enamorarse de ella y al sufrir por ella. Ahora comprendía porqué su raza no se relacionaba con sentimientos, no servían. No tenían ninguna otra utilidad que destruirse así mismos. Y él, como el Rey de su especie había cedido a lo que siempre le inculcaron no hacer, había sido criado para ser un líder fuerte e indestructible y era una farsa. ¿Qué sacaba con ser el más fuerte del universo si una simple hembra lo había derrotado sin siquiera un golpe? ¿Cómo podía volver a ser el de antes después de conocerla? ¿Cómo la sacaba de su mente? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para recuperar su orgullo? ¿Cómo podía continuar... después de tantas humillaciones?

―Continuamos nuestras vidas―respondió ella, besó la cabeza de su hijo y siguió―sé que hice mal al no volver―asumió sin mirarlo―sé que con unas disculpas no quedarás conforme. Pero... no es bueno que sigamos dándole vueltas a esa historia.

―Historia... ―repitió al oírla. Dejar de darle vueltas a esa historia para ella parecía sencillo ¿Por qué para él no lo era? había obrado mal en el pasado y lo habían hechizado o los dioses le odiaban, eso creía, porque no encontraba otra razón para merecer todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora.

―Ambos seguimos―Vegeta frunció el ceño, pero no por enojo como ella pensó al verlo, sino por mera vergüenza. Ella era la única que había avanzado, él seguía estancado en la miseria―creo que deberías bajar con ella.

―Lo justo sería que te arrancara la cabeza ahora mismo―dijo mirándola serio, sin ningún rasgo que delatara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Bulma se quedó en su lugar sin parpadear, esperando que lo hiciera. La mujer en el umbral quería chillar pero su voz no salía de su garganta. Y Vegeta realmente pensó en hacerlo, pero para su propia vergüenza, no pudo, ni siquiera hizo el intento de moverse. ―pero no mereces ni mi esfuerzo, zorra.

Sus mejillas se incendiaron, no quiso defenderse de su insulto, sentía que lo merecía pero al mismo tiempo no. Esa Bulma ingenua y estúpida seguía allí, arrepentida y con ganas de romper en llanto, como si con eso pudiera solucionarlo todo, pero la madre era la que dominaba ahora y se sentía conforme con ello. La madre podía cometer errores, pero velaba por lo único importante que tenía, su hijo. Era valiente por él, se podía someter por él, podía caminar sobre vidrio y nadar en un mar de lava por su hijo. Era quién no se avergonzaba de ser.

―Bien―fue lo único que pudo decir. Trunks se inquietó en su abrazo y entendió que quería bajar, pero no lo soltó. No estaban seguros con él en el mismo cuarto―comprendo si piden una indemnización por daños y perjuicios. No nos negaremos a pagarla.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios, soltó un bufido burlesco ¡Qué ironía! había destruido su vida entera y ¿Creía que con dinero lo repararía? Quería arrancarle la lengua, cada palabra que salía de su suaves labios lo enfermaban de los nervios, la miró con genuina burla pero no hacia ella, para él mismo. Creía que ella estaba burlándose de él y eso le causaba gracia porque a fin de cuentas, su tragedia ya se había vuelto cómica. Un Rey que lo había perdido todo y que no le faltaba nada... Un hombre incompleto. Un ser que respiraba, en eso se había convertido gracias a ella ¡¿Y le ofrecía dinero para recuperar su honra?! ¿Dinero para recuperar su vida? ¿Y para recuperarla a ella?...

Se quebró. A pesar del odio, a pesar de la humillación, a pesar de su tristeza y horror, la quería de regreso. No la quería dejar ir, no la quería volver a perder. Ella estaba viva, su piel debía estar tibia y sus labios húmedos... Era una vergüenza de saiyajin ¿Dónde estaba su dignidad?

―Tu vida―respondió. Bulma lo observó sin miedo aparente, pero tampoco altiva. Fue una posibilidad que consideró, tenía miedo pero comprendía el error que había cometido desde el punto de vista de él―ni siquiera tu vida es lo suficiente para pagar por la humillación que me haz hecho pasar. ―miró al crío entre sus brazos y frunció el ceño―quizá la de él sí.

―No lo metas en esto―respondió aterrada―él no tiene nada que ver en lo que hice―Vegeta asintió, caminó hacia la salida y su madre se hizo a un lado en silencio. Bulma no se perdió de cada movimiento, esperando que en cualquier momento se lanzara sobre alguno de ellos y quebrara su cuello, pero no fue así. Incrédula lo vio marcharse sin romper nada, absolutamente nada.

Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo sin soltar al niño, lo abrazó con más fuerza y hundió su nariz en su pequeño cuello, y rompió en llanto. Sintió a su madre acercarse, su mano acariciar su hombro y al instante la empujó con su propio cuerpo, la mujer se sobresaltó por su reacción, pero Bulma no le dio tiempo para preguntar y la miró con profundo odio.

―No me toques―dijo―no quiero verte.

―P-pero Bulma―respondió acongojada―no sabía que―

―Ese es tu problema―interrumpió―nunca sabes y actúas igual. No tenías ningún derecho. Es mi vida... y la de tu nieto. Si algo le pasa a mi hijo, no te lo perdonaré nunca. ―murmuró rechinando los dientes. Soltó al niño de sus brazos y se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas, no tenía tiempo para derrumbarse. Su bebé debía ir a la cama. ―Trunks debe dormir, vete.

―Bulma... hija―se lamentó―lo siento mucho―cubrió su boca para ahogar su llanto, al ver que su hija menor no reaccionó a su escena, asintió y caminó en dirección hacia la salida―doblaremos la seguridad, lo siento mucho.

Cerró sus ojos al oír la puerta, respiró profundamente y tocó su pecho, su palma sintió como sus latidos chocaban estrepitosamente con su mano, negó meciendo su cabello haciendo que las puntas rozaran el borde de su rostro, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. A pesar de que estaba viva y su hijo también, y que él finalmente no la obligó a irse, y que se podía decir que al final no había salido tan mal como esperó, algo en su interior no la dejaba calmarse, no estaba tranquila. Quizás era su intuición, la que le gritaba que no bajara la guardia. Se sentía insegura, como si en cualquier momento la puerta se fuera abrir y Vegeta entraría a ahorcarla.

―Mama―bajó la mirada hacia el niño, que la miraba serio, como si supiera la importancia de lo que acababa de pasar―tío Jaco es toto―Bulma sonrió y asintió. Era absurdo pensar que el bebé se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su inocencia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué lo dices ahora? ―preguntó agachándose a su altura, tocó su mejilla regordeta y le acarició con suavidad, el niño cerró sus ojos dejándose mimar.

―Dice chitoso―soltó una carcajada sin dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza, no comprendía del todo sus palabras pero estaba de acuerdo en que Jaco era tonto―come yoguñuño.

―Yogurt―corrigió―le gustan los lácteos. Pero eso no lo hace tonto. Ven―dijo poniéndose de pie―vamos a darnos un baño. Lo necesitamos.

El bebé saltó entusiasmado, corrió hacia el baño a buscar sus juguetes y esperó paciente por ella. Bulma caminó cansada hacia él, no podía seguir pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, debía centrarse en el presente. En Trunks.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Nadie comía ni decía nada. Riander los estudiaba fijamente, no se perdía detalle de movimiento alguno. A pesar de que la historia que le había contado la Reina Tight no parecía ser una amenaza para su reinado, su intuición le hacía estar alerta. El nerviosismo y el miedo que se podía palpar en el ambiente no podía ser por nada. ¿A qué le temían? Ah, claro, a la ira de su primo. Pero lo que a ella le preocupaba era que Vegeta la perdonara.

Su reacción, o más bien su no reacción, la tenía acongojada. Lo que habían hecho los terrícolas era una ofensa gravísima, Vegeta no podía perdonarlos, al menos no sin darles una lección, eso dejaría claro a nivel galáctico que a su raza no se le podía humillar en ningún aspecto pero por lo poco que vio del Rey, no le pareció que tuviera ánimos de darles una lección. Sentía una opresión en su pecho que era difícil de ignorar, tenía... miedo. No sabía que esperar del Rey.

Oyó tantas veces a su tía quejarse de la relación de Vegeta con la humana, que por lo mismo nunca quiso acercarse al palacio desde que ella llegó a Vegetasei. E incluso cuando ella "murió", su primo ya no era el mismo. Ahora que estaban bajo el peor de los escenarios, no podía imaginar qué haría su primo ¿Y si la dejaba por ella? ¿Sería capaz, de romper su juramento ante su dios y toda la dinastía real, por ella?... ¿Qué era lo que le deparaba si él la dejaba?, esas preguntas se repetían como eco en su cabeza, no conseguía calmarse.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando la mujer rubia que los invitó a cenar-que recordaba era la madre de la princesa y Reina-se puso de pie con el niño en brazos y caminó hacia la salida. Vio como el crío escalaba el cuerpo de la mujer y asomaba su cara por la curva de su cuello, le frunció el ceño. La historia que le habían contado no le resultaba convincente pero no quería cuestionarla, quería creerla. Tenía todo lo que le servía para conservar su posición, pero no era tonta, y su astucia le susurraba las dudas que no planteaba en voz alta. El niño.

El niño. No tenía el cabello oscuro para creer que fuera un saiyajin pero su rostro le era muy familiar, no quería reconocer que se le parecía a su primo, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo porque era doloroso en muchos sentidos. Le falta la cola, se decía y repetía para calmarse, ese niño no podía ser saiyajin, no podía ser el hijo de su hombre porque tenía un año ¿Por qué mierda se le parecía tanto, entonces? no quería asumir la respuesta, la explicación de los terrícolas le era de utilidad y si se la cuestionaba, estaría lanzando dagas en su propia contra.

Bebió un sorbo de vino sin ganas, se quedó mirando la tela manchada con líquidos y comida, ni siquiera tenía apetito. No dejaba de imaginar escenarios de ella y su Rey a solas, ¿Y si estaban follando? el calor encendió sus venas al preguntárselo, ¿Y si ya la había matado? suspiró aliviada al pensarlo, no comprendía porqué le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse. Debieron ir directamente al Juzgado Galáctico a interponer la denuncia, porque lo que les habían hecho no podía mediarse de otro modo. Tener un conflicto de intereses con la Tierra tampoco era algo grave, se dijo, era un planeta que tenía influencia tecnológica pero no tenía un buen poder militar, su imperio podía destruirlos con facilidad y era por eso que le incomodaba que Vegeta no hubiera reaccionado como debía.

Siendo el Rey, debió actuar según los protocolos, pero era por eso mismo, porque era el Rey, que podía hacer lo que se le diera en gana. Y era lo que la impacientaba, la joven tenía un poder sobre él que ella no había conseguido nunca. ¿Bajo qué encanto tenía a su primo? ¿Su coño era mágico? ¿Tenía senos especiales? eran grandes, sí, pero había muchas hembras de distintas especies con senos igual o más grandes ¿Qué tenía Bulma Brief, que su Rey prefería dialogar antes que asesinarla? no tenía otra salida la traición que había cometido, pero ahí estaba su primo, haciendo quizá qué cosa con ella. Mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que se hirió, sintió como un hilo de sangre corría casi hasta llegar a su mentón, fue rápida en lamerlo. No alcanzó a parpadear cuando de pronto se abrieron las puertas con violencia.

Se puso de pie de un salto al ver a su Rey, no le vio la armadura ni los guantes ensangrentados, frunció el ceño molesta, iba a hablar pero se quedó perpleja intentando descifrar su humor. Vegeta lucía sombrío pero a la vez, inexpresivo. No podía leerlo, era como una caja cerrada e indescifrable.

―Nos vamos―ladró mirándola. Riander no dijo nada y corrió hacia él, no la esperó.

Trotó para alcanzarlo, los pasos del saiyajin eran sonoros y fuertes, todo en el emanaba furia. Quiso preguntar, quiso indagar en lo que había pasado pero no se atrevió. Su instinto de supervivencia se lo gritaba, no era el momento para hacer una escena. Guardó silencio, el séquito de saiyajin que los acompañaban no tardaron en seguirlos y como una marcha fúnebre, salieron del palacio.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación en el hotel, lo vio sentarse en la cama con los puños apretados y mirar el vacío sin ningún punto fijo. Tragó saliva en seco, se acercó poco a poco, se sentó a unos metros de él en la misma colchoneta pero no pudo decir nada. Sabía que él no hablaría por iniciativa propia, pero merecía una explicación ¡Era su Reina! al final, la princesa le había mentido a toda su raza y era ahora ella la mujer oficial de Vegeta, debía saber qué había pasado. Reunió fuerzas y valentía que no sentía en ese momento y habló con sutileza. Porque si se alteraba, o si hablaba cosas innecesarias, no sabía como podía reaccionar la bomba latente que tenía cerca.

―...¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ―preguntó con calma que no sentía. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que respondiera, pensó por un momento que no diría nada, que nuevamente la dejaría hablando sola, pero no pasó.

―Da igual―respondió sin mirarla.

―Deberíamos ir a Iuris. No podemos permitir que nos ofendan así―murmuró, no con insistencia, sino que con genuina indignación. No sólo habían ofendido a su Rey, también a su especie. Y como nacionalista que era, no lo podía permitir.

―Da igual, dije―sentenció y supo que no podía hablar más del tema.

A pesar de que estaba molesta, que quería gritar y patalear por su no reacción, no pudo hacerlo. Podía ver en su semblante, en sus ojos negros y en lo erizada de su cola, que Vegeta era un volcán en erupción. Cualquiera podía ser el detonante y no quería ser ella. Podía ver que le afectaba la situación pero lo que le molestaba era que, la reacción no era por la humillación a su especie, era algo más que no sabía identificar del todo ¿Era por su abandono? No se le ocurría otra cosa, el Rey se sentía traicionado como hombre, más aun con la presencia del mocoso, supuso. Pero que no estuviera haciendo nada, era en parte bueno, se dijo. Si tuviera las mismas sospechas que ella, si dudara de la versión de los terrícolas, no estaría sentado tranquilo como si nada pasara.

* * *

(...)

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos sin importarle que dijera la servidumbre, irónico, toda su vida le importó el qué dirán. Ahora sólo le importaba que su hermana y sobrino estuvieran bien. Subió la escalera saltándose eslabones, de dos en dos o tres en tres, ahorrando todo el tiempo posible para llegar lo antes posible al dormitorio de su hermanita.

Cuando llegó, su cuerpo se paralizó al ver a su madre salir del cuarto sollozando. Sintió que el mundo se le vino encima, algo en su interior se quebró en miles de pedacitos, no se dio cuenta que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de forma automática. Abrió su boca para hablar, para preguntar. No quería entrar y encontrarse con alguna escena que nunca sacaría de su cabeza. Al ver al saiyajin llegar al comedor y llevarse a su Reina, temió lo peor y ahora al ver a su madre llorar-nunca lloraba, no tenía recuerdos de su madre que no fueran sonriendo y cantando feliz-estaba por desmoronarse.

― ¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó en un susurro ahogado. Su madre levantó la mirada al verla, y soltó un gemido dolido.

― ¡Creí que sería lo mejor! ¿También me odiarás? ―preguntó con indignación― ¡Nadie me comprende! ―exclamó y salió corriendo, alejándose.

Tight, extrañada y volviendo a la realidad, la vio marcharse. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y atar los cabos sueltos, si su hermana hubiera sido dañada, su madre no reaccionaría así ¿Verdad?, retomó su impaciencia por verla y se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Entró a toda prisa a la habitación, la observó cuidadosamente, no vio nada fuera de su lugar. No había desastre alguno, oyó el agua caer en el baño y la risita infantil que tanto atesoraba, sonrió aliviada y un par de lágrimas más rodaron por su mejilla enrojecida.

Pensó en esperarlos afuera, pero no pudo contenerse más y fue directamente al cuarto de baño, entró sin golpear, olvidando por completo el protocolo y educación, aspectos tan característicos de la Reina. Al entrar, se encontró con su hermana dentro de la bañera junto a su sobrino, ambos desnudos giraron hacia ella al oírla entrar. Trunks volteó curioso, pero su hermana había dado un respingo del susto cuando entró que cambió por sorpresa cuando la vio.

―Tight―dijo al verla. La mayor, cerró la puerta y caminó lentamente, recuperando la calma al verla sana y salva, llegó hasta el borde de la bañera, se dejó caer de rodillas en la alfombra de baño y rompió a llorar. ―Tight... no llores―murmuró asustada.

La joven reina cubrió su rostro y sollozó ruidosamente, asustando al menor. Trunks se cubrió los oídos, molesto y con temor al ver la escena. El niño tenía poca tolerancia con lo que no le gustaba, cosa normal pues era un niño de dos años. Pero Bulma temía que fuera por su poca empatía, creía que el menor no entendía de emociones, de lo bueno y lo malo, como un humano normal y lo atribuía a sus genes saiyajin. Con ella era considerada, pero con el resto no. El bebé frunció sus pobladas cejas y se quejó en voz alta, queriendo que su tía parara de llorar pero no porque le importara, sino que el ruido le incomodaba.

―Bata―ordenó molesto―pada.

―Trunks―dijo llamándole la atención―la tía se siente mal. Lo que estás haciendo es feo―advirtió. El niño hizo un puchero resignado y se alejó de las mujeres para jugar con su nave espacial que a esas alturas había convertido en submarino―Tight... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Les hizo algo? ―preguntó con profundo temor.

―Tonta... ―respondió entre llanto―tú eres la que debería responder eso.

―Estoy bien―mintió―no me hizo nada. ―Murmuró al pensar en lo qué pudo haber pasado si se hubiera vuelto violento. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo, lo vio molesto y en muchos escenarios imaginó resultados bastantes sangrientos, al final, nada salió como pensó. Tenía una extraña sensación que no la dejaba tranquila y seguramente se debía a que el peligro todavía continuaba. Él seguía en su planeta e incluso aunque se marchara, no creía poder estar en calma. Temía que hiciera estallar el planeta cuando saliera de su atmósfera, después de todo ¿Cuántos planetas había vuelto polvo espacial? sabía que la lista era larga. La tierra sería uno más... y, aunque le costara asumirlo, tenía más motivos que nunca para hacerlo.

Con Vegeta nunca se sabía, muchas veces creyó premeditar sus acciones y no siempre se podía adelantar, él le resultaba en ocasiones bastante impredecible, como hoy. El reencontrarse había sido extraño en muchos sentidos, y ahora que no lo tenía cerca, podía analizarlo con mayor detenimiento.

―Bulma... debiste irte―interrumpió sus pensamientos, volteó hacia su hermana mordiendo su labio inferior, notablemente afligida―sé que no necesitas escuchar esto ahora pero ¡Te lo advertí! Esto estaba dentro de la posibilidad y ¡Pasó! ―exclamó con un toque de incredulidad.

No respondió. Ella tenía razón y aunque quisiera excusarse o defenderse de sus palabras, nada salió de su boca. Estaba cansada para pensar en una respuesta, él se había marchado hace menos de una hora y no conseguía procesar del todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que no.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó al no verla reaccionar. Bulma parecía mirar el agua que cubría su cuerpo, giró hacia Trunks que las ignoraba con maestría. Respiró profundamente y volvió a centrarse en su hermana pequeña pero no parecía estar prestándole atención. Miró sus rasgos, tratando de descifrarla pero no leía nada. Bulma siempre fue una joven expresiva e intrépida, y ahora solo veía una mujer reservada que lucía deprimente.

Nunca supo detalles de la relación que tuvo con el saiyajin. No porque no le interesara, simplemente no se sintió con la confianza de preguntar. Sabía que el tema "Vegeta" era delicado, podía notar lo que le afectó el desenlace que tuvieron aunque no lo dijera ni la viera llorando por los rincones, pero había un antes y después desde que ella había regresado. Comprendía el dolor de la "separación", y separación a medias porque ella se había marchado y si había preferido ese camino, el de no volver, era netamente porque él ya tenía un reemplazo. Bulma se sintió despechada, eso lo sabía o creía saberlo. Pudo verlo cuando su decisión cambió al saber que tenía una Reina y no era ella, sin embargo, siempre creyó que había algo más.

A menudo se preguntó qué tipo de experiencias vivió con él. Ella había vuelto cambiada y no podía culpar solamente a la maternidad. Su esencia no era igual, estaba más seria pero a la vez, más desconfiada con todos. Era eso, esa extraña precaución con la que se movía continuamente, la que la hacía pensar sobe ella y Vegeta. Más de una vez le preguntó a Raditz pero el saiyajin no decía nada relevante, era demasiado leal al imperio incluso aunque ya no les sirviera. Verla así, asustada y silenciosa, le hacía pensar en ello. Después de todo, si él no le había hecho nada y tampoco había dicho nada, ese no era un mal resultado ¿Por qué no lucía tranquila entonces?, sentía que se le escapaba información.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó, no por curiosidad sino que por preocupación. Quería entenderla, protegerlos y ayudar en lo que más pudiera y escucharla, que se desahogara. Le haría bien.

―No lo sé realmente―respondió sin mirarla―pasó todo muy rápido. Aun no creo que esté aquí, contigo.

―... ¿Creíste... que te mataría? ―preguntó, sabía la respuesta pero diferente era escucharla. Siempre fue ese su temor, después de todo no lo conocía y la fama del despiadado saiyajin era sabida por muchos sistemas. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones de su hermana, no siguió el protocolo e incluso, rompió un tratado. Era grave en muchos aspectos, recibió desde temprana edad la preparación adecuada para convertirse en reina y sabía lo delicada que era la situación en la que se había metido su hermana, ahora bien, lo que había hecho era grave pero con cualquier otra raza podrían llegar a algún acuerdo pero con los saiyajin lo veía difícil. Una especie violenta que hace solamente algunas décadas empezaban a involucrarse en tratados de libre comercio y ser parte las Naciones interplanetarias, era difícil imaginarlos ser diplomáticos en esa situación.

―No lo sé... ―repitió, abrazó sus piernas y miró a su hijo. El niño jugaba y salpicaba con la nave, concentrado en su movimiento―imaginé muchas situaciones, y ninguna es igual a la que pasó.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ―preguntó con preocupación―él bajó de la nada a buscar a la Reina y se marchó. Sin decir nada. ―dijo pensativa, perdiéndose del brillo de suspicacia de la joven princesa.

« _Fue a buscarla_ », pensó. Quiso borrar esa idea rápidamente de su cabeza pero se quedó archivada en un rincón, esperando salir cuando estuviera a solas, y así que nadie viera su vergüenza. Un leve espasmo la hizo sacudirse, y fue consciente de que el agua antes tibia, estaba volviéndose fría para ella y para su bebé. Movió sus brazos con pereza al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su hijo, éste no le prestó atención cuando sintió las manos de su madre en su cabecita, dando masajes y mojando su cabello. Sin dejar de restregar la yema de sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo, habló.

―Solo me insultó... ―respondió sin mirarla―me pidió explicaciones.

― ¿Qué le dijiste? ―murmuró mirando sus movimientos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verla bañar al niño. Su hermana era una buena madre, preocupada y cariñosa, no se imaginaba la vida en el castillo sin el niño, todos atesoraban al heredero a la corona. Cuando la recordaba diciendo que no lo quería tener, le entristecía. Sabía que Bulma había sido madre por obligación, ella nunca lo quiso tener y fue la labia de su madre quien la convenció, y claro, el hecho de que ella no podía ser madre... Se sentía culpable por ello, al final, la menor había cargado con bastantes obligaciones que habían arruinado en muchos sentidos su vida. Pero Trunks-quería creer-había hecho todo lo contrario.

« _Es tan... pequeño._ » había dicho la princesa cuando lo vio por primera vez, con el rostro pálido y los ojos más azules que nunca. Supo ahí, en ese minuto, que su hermana a pesar de que se había visto obligada a continuar con el embarazo, sería una madre excepcional. Nunca la había escuchado quejarse sobre ser madre, o imaginando su vida sin el niño, no sabía si realmente estaba conforme con el cómo había avanzado su vida, al menos se esforzaba por hacer lo mejor.

―La verdad... a medias―respondió―que me fui por el tratado que hizo con Freezer. Que pensé en volver cuando llegué, pero que como ya estaba con otra mujer, preferí quedarme.

― ¿Y sobre Trunks? ―frunció sus delgadas cejas al escudriñarla, no sabía si la joven estaba escondiendo algo, pero no la sentía presente. Respondía por inercia a su parecer.

―Sólo le dije que tenía un año y que era mío―comentó pausando sus movimientos, volteó a verla. Su rostro parecía inexpresivo pero sus ojos grandes la miraban minuciosamente, como si intentara leer sus pensamientos, Tight alzó una ceja expectante, esperando su interrogatorio que creía venir― ¿Ella les preguntó algo? ¿Qué le dijeron? ―sus preguntas estaban cargadas de impaciencia pero lo que le llamó profundamente la atención a la reina, fueron sus ojos azules que la miraban como si estuviera a punto de atacarla si diera la respuesta que no quería oír.

―Sí. Preguntó por lo que pasó―contestó asintiendo―Jaco fue el que habló.

― ¿Jaco? ―preguntó extrañada― ¿Qué le dijo? ―el niño al escuchar el nombre de su criada favorita chilló exaltado repitiendo el nombre del patrullero.

―Le hizo un resumen. Creo que había planeado ya una historia realista que contar. Dijo que habías estado con un guardia del palacio, y que de esa relación fugaz nació Trunks. Lo comentó sin detenerse, para no darle tiempo de preguntar supongo. Le salió creíble―sonrió al recordarlo. Bulma se contagió de la sonrisa y enjuagó el cabello del pequeño.

―Con un guardia... ¡Qué tonto! ¿No se le pudo ocurrir una historia más impresionante? está leyendo muchas novelas de mamá.

―... ¿Qué le dijiste a mamá? Salió afectada de acá... ―susurró al recordarla.

―Tight. ―habló, la reina pudo notar su tono de voz más grave, como si se contuviera―esto lo planeó mamá ¿O tú sabías algo?

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ―exclamó ofendida―te avisé que ellos iban a venir a comer porque mamá los invitó, ¿Por qué no viste tu móvil? ―Bulma abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó hacia su hijo, mirándolo con decepción.

―Trunks lo rompió esta mañana. Lo lanzó contra la muralla―susurró. Le inquietó, la sensación de inseguridad creció, su intuición le estaba alertando en todos los idiomas que todo ello no era normal―mamá planeó esto... y el universo conspira para que se salga con la suya. ¿Qué pretende?

―Se veía arrepentida―no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, pero la comprendía en cierto aspecto. Si los saiyajin se enteraban más temprano que tarde de la traición, quizás el castigo sería menor pero algo no encajaba. Parecía que lo que su madre quería, era que su hermana volviera con el Rey. Eso no tenía ningún sentido. La menor había sido bastante clara en que no quería regresar con él, y estaba el factor Trunks. Sin mencionar que el niño era amado por todos en el palacio, en lo protocolar, era el heredero al trono, no podían dejar que los saiyajin se lo llevaran. Una parte de ella quería creer que su madre había actuado sin pensar, pero la conocía. Su madre parecía ser lenta e ingenua, pero no tenía ni un pelo de tonta.

―No me importa si lo está. ―arremetió con rabia contenida―expuso a su nieto como si nada. Si no hubiera visto la reacción de Vegeta cuando supo que era madre, se lo hubiera presentado como su hijo―dijo entre dientes―no sé qué pretende.

―Quiere que vuelvas con él―asumió la mayor, poniéndose de pie― ¿Qué harás ahora?

―Nada―contestó sin mirarla―ya no hay lugar al que ir. Si él quiere, me encontrará en cualquier parte―eso último lo dijo con un hilo de voz mientras no perdía detalle de los movimientos de su hijo, casi como en trance―debes prometerme algo.

― ¿Cómo? ―la miró confundida y curiosa a la vez, la menor volteó hacia ella y con la angustia visiblemente pintada en su rostro, rogó.

―Prométeme que lo cuidarás―pidió mirándola fijamente a los ojos. La reina abrió la boca por la sorpresa, no fue la promesa en sí, sino que su significado. Lo que se podía inferir de esas cuatro palabras la quebró―pase lo que pase, no dirán nada de él. De su origen―aclaró.

― ¿De qué estás...? ¿Qué intentas decir? ―preguntó, igual de afligida. Sintió sus latidos acelerarse, y su pecho más pesado, como si los movimientos de su corazón se volvieran cada vez más molestos y difícil de tolerar.

―Si Vegeta quiere, puede llevarme con él. Si él quiere, puede matarme. Estoy en sus malditas manos―murmuró, con la voz entre cortada―por eso. Pase lo que pase, no puedes dejar que él se entere de Trunks. Puedo asumir lo que él decida sobre mí, pero Trunks no puede caer en sus manos. Prométemelo, Tight―rogó. La reina sintió sus ojos arder, las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse sin siquiera darse cuenta, solo podía ver los ojos grandes y vidriosos de su hermana, que al igual que ella, también derramaban lágrimas de angustia. ―Prométemelo, Tight.

La reina asintió sin decir una palabra, secó sus lágrimas y salió de la habitación, tratando de contener su pesar. Mientras se alejaba, sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, no podía siquiera pensar en le hecho de que él la dañara, y lo peor de todo era que su hermana tenía razón. Independiente de sí era legal o no lo que tramara el saiyajin, no había poder ni ley que pudiera oponérsele. No solo Bulma, toda la tierra estaba en su poder. Estaba hecha un manojo de emociones y cuando pensaba en lo mal que se sentía, al imaginar que su hermana se estaba llevando la peor parte, se deprimía más.

« _¿Cuando se terminará todo este calvario?..._ » se preguntó, conteniendo las lágrimas. Oyó a guardias acercarse, sabía que irían a escoltar la puerta de su hermana pues lo había ordenado hace unos veinte minutos.

« _No servirán de nada... Si esa bestia vuelve, no hay nadie que nos ampare_ »

* * *

(...)

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y él ni cuenta se dio. Cuando decidió actuar, la noche ya había caído. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, Riander se había acostado hace un rato, quizás una o dos horas, no lo sabía, no le prestó atención. Vio su silueta sobre la cama cubierta por las sábanas, pensó en lo que había dicho, el acudir a Iuris. Ella pensaba como una verdadera reina, pero él no era un diplomático. Era un hombre que buscaba recuperar el equilibrio en su vida, y para ello sólo había una cosa por hacer.

El traer el equilibrio implicaba muchas reacciones. Debía restablecer su dignidad, hacer pagar la traición y limpiar su honor. Después de pensarlo, y ponerse en las distintas situaciones y reacciones que traerían sus actos, se decidió por la más sana para todos.

Tenía la mente más fría. La ira y el dolor seguían latente, pero su cabeza ya estaba más en calma, sabía que no perdería el control si actuaba ahora. Acomodó su guante, como si tuviera alguna arruga que lo incomodara, cada movimiento que hacía lo realizaba con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para su acto. Tuvo cuidado de no despertar a la saiyajin, no le interesaba responder su cuestionario y estaba ansioso por salir de la habitación de hotel. Prefirió salir por el balcón, con su traje formal. Armadura brillante, capa larga que cubría sus hombreras y tocaba el suelo, el collar que adornaba su pecho, heredado de Reyes anteriores. Nada podía opacar esa noche, su sentencia era una demanda real, debía estar a la altura.

Cuando abrió a puerta, una fría brisa chocó con su mejilla. Las hebras de su cabello se sacudieron al ritmo del viento, no había luna. La noche estaba pintada con sombras oscuras y misteriosas, como si quisieran darle un buen escenario a su acto. Medio sonrió, la oscuridad siempre fue su momento preferido, después de todo era una bestia nocturna. Levitó con suavidad dos pies sobre el suelo, inhaló profundamente, contuvo y exhaló. No es que se sintiera inseguro, simplemente quería disfrutar del momento.

Voló en dirección al palacio, no había necesidad de buscar su ki o revisar un mapa para llegar, el ostentoso edificio se veía a lo lejos. La corriente de energía lo cubría por completo y servía de escudo contra el viento y el polvo que pudiera interrumpir su vuelo, sus ojos negros no perdían de vista su objetivo. Se detuvo a unos diez metros de distancia, pensando en su entrada. Seguramente habría guardias, no eran un problema pero quería evitarlos ¿Por qué? para ahorrarse el escándalo y las miradas intrusas, era un momento que no debía presenciar nadie más que los involucrados, y quería que saliera perfecto. No podía permitir que su plan se viera opacado por gritos o interrupciones banales.

Se concentró en sentirla, y en medir su entorno en unos veinte metros a la redonda. Había 6 guardias cercanos a ella, supuso que en la puerta. No fue difícil de encontrarla, cuando llegaron a la tierra no supo reconocer su energía, ahora que había estado a unos centímetros de distancia la podía percibir donde fuese. Su habitación estaba en el ala oeste del palacio, miró los jardines y patios traseros desde la altura, esperando vigilancia y no se equivocó por lo que prefirió moverse con agilidad. La noche era su aliado y su velocidad y notoria superioridad, era su ventaja. Estaba convencido de que su sentencia se dictaría tal cuál como lo planeó.

Sabía que podía dejarla en manos de su servidumbre, que no era necesario que se ensuciara las manos, pero si quería que saliera como lo había planeado, debía ser él. Además, era su deber limpiar su nombre, no estaría tranquilo sabiendo que alguien más haría su trabajo y, después de todo, sería algo entretenido por hacer y una buena anécdota que contarle a sus críos. Al pensar en críos, su ceño se frunció desfigurando su rostro. Se calmó rápidamente, ya podría dar vuelta la página como ella le había dicho, ya podría avanzar.

Se movió como un animal salvaje por la noche. En dos minutos llegó al ventanal que separaba a la princesa de él, que la protegía de los peligros. Creyó que habría muertes no planeadas esa noche, que se toparía con más guardias pero una vez más, los humanos lo decepcionaban. ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido vigilar los aires y no dejar escolta en el balcón?, negó con falsa indignación, haría su trabajo más simple. Sus movimientos eran sigilosos, como un felino astuto que intentaba colarse a una cocina a robar algún alimento. Las suelas de sus botas no hicieron ruido cuando chocaron con la baldosa, sus pasos eran mudos, como si flotara cuando realmente no lo estaba haciendo. Sus manos se posaron en el pomo de la portezuela y con un movimiento certero y preciso, empujó hacia abajo, rompiendo el seguro.

Se quedó quieto esperando alguna reacción, más en los siguientes 10 minutos no hubo ruido dentro del dormitorio. Ella seguía teniendo el sueño pesado, sonrió malicioso, todo estaba a su favor esa noche. Ya era hora, pensó, que las cosas le salieran como lo planeaba y que se hiciera justicia divina, entendió que al final él mismo debía reclamar por sus derechos.

Estaba al acecho, era una bestia salvaje con un objetivo en mente y que no descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Su cuerpo se movía por inercia, mecánico y su mente no estaba premeditando sus movimientos, era su instinto que se había apoderado de su cuerpo tal cual lo había planeado hace unas horas. Entró dando pasos firmes, las luces estaban apagadas pero para él eso no era un problema. Miró a su alrededor, distinguiendo las formas y adaptándose a su escenario. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuerpo que dormía en la cama, era ella. El cosquilleo de su cola se lo advertía, sentía sus pelos erizarse y su corazón latió con rapidez, como si fueran las alas de un ave que aleteaba alborotada. Respiró profundamente, queriendo guardar su esencia pero arrugó su nariz al hacerlo, había un olor que no reconocía y que automáticamente le hicieron actuar con precaución, como si de un enemigo se tratase.

Y era así. Fue fácil distinguir que el olor pertenecía al mocoso, su sangre comenzó a hervir tan pronto lo reconoció dentro del dormitorio. Era de suponer que compartiera cuarto con ella, mordió su mejilla interna derecha, buscando contención. Caminó lentamente hacia la pequeña prisión que escondía a la criatura, era una caja con rejas altas que suponía evitaban que se cayera. Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en sus labios, su comisura izquierda tembló brevemente al mismo ritmo que un tic nervioso de su ojo izquierdo. Le molestó el resguardo con el crío, cualquier preocupación que podía ver que ella tenía para el mocoso, le fastidiaba.

Era su enemigo. Era un obstáculo. Era lo que debía eliminar. Su existencia le ofendía, su estirpe debía desaparecer. La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer cada recoveco de su cuerpo, dio un paso, dos, tres, hasta llegar frente a frente a la cuna del niño. El rey se quedó quieto, mirando a la criatura. El niño dormía de espalda, con el ceño fruncido y las piernas y manos abiertas usando todo el espacio de la colchoneta. Para el saiyajin era bastante sencillo lo que debía hacer, borrando ese error que respiraba, recuperaría su orgullo, recuperaría su honor y la recuperaría a ella.

Sin el cachorro, ella podría rehacer su vida, junto a él. Tendrían sus propios hijos, y la existencia del engendro que respiraba plácidamente era un hecho que no podía tolerar, insultaba su herencia. No podía permitir que su primogénito tuviera un medio hermano, una criatura que era el resultado de todos los errores que había cometido su madre, no dejaría que su heredero pasase por esa vergüenza. Eliminaría a la criatura, y así ella podría gestar un hijo de estirpe real, con sus colores y una cola gruesa como la suya, un cachorro que nadie dudaría de sus genes.

Era su sentencia.

Levantó su mano derecha, la diminuta esfera violácea que se formó en su palma iluminó toda la habitación, el rostro del infante se arrugó por la luz pero no hizo ademán de despertar, antes de poder mover su muñeca para dar con su blanco, sintió un leve empujón en contra de su costado izquierdo. No necesito voltear para saber de quién se trataba, la había oído correr hacia él.

Contaba con que ella despertase, pero no le importaba. Era su sentencia y debía cumplirse, lo que opinara o pensara, no cambiaría nada. No la miró, al contrario, prefirió concentrarse en su víctima, volvió a empujarlo y eso lo enfureció todavía más. Ella estaba usando toda su miserable fuerza porque podía sentir sus empujes aunque no lo movían ni un centímetro y eso le indignaba.

―Vete a dormir―le ordenó con voz grave.

― ¡Estás enfermo! ―gritó ella, y siguió intentando empujarlo con su cuerpo―¡No a él, no a él! ―gimoteó, intentando hacerle entender.

Había despertado hace tres minutos, o quizá menos. La corriente de aire que entró fue su alerta, no alcanzó a reincorporarse de su cama cuando la energía en la mano del saiyajin iluminó su dormitorio y salió de la somnolencia al instante. Se movió con tal velocidad que no procesó, dio un salto de la cama y zancadas largas para cruzar el cuarto y llegar lo antes posible a su verdugo. Sentía su corazón en la garganta, la angustia era tal que no podía tragar saliva, no tenía tiempo para pensar en cómo había entrado, el cómo había saltado la escolta, o qué hora era, solo sabía que su hijo corría peligro y debía evitarlo a toda costa.

― ¡Baja tu mano―demandó alterada―¡No sigas con esto! ¡Mi hijo no es culpable de nada! ―terminó diciendo acongojada, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, solo se movía por el pánico. Trataba de correrlo con su peso, pero el saiyajin era como un roble impasible.

―Bulma―al oír su nombre se detuvo, lo miró expectante. La angustia no dejaba su cuerpo, sentía que temblaba pero no le daba importancia, su sangre caliente alteraba su respiración, sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa y su pecho encogerse intentando contenerlo―no creo quieras ver esto.

El calor que antes recorría sus venas se esfumó. Un escalofrío le sacudió el espinazo y su boca se abrió por inercia pero nada salió de allí. En breves segundos comprendió sus intenciones, no era venganza. Él iba a asesinar a su hijo por muchos motivos pero lo espeluznante era su actuar. Cuando vivía con él, intentaba siempre no pensar en lo que hacía cada vez que salía de misión, era consciente que su esposo era un asesino, que extinguía especies todo el tiempo pero era más fácil ignorar aquello ¿Cuántas veces mató a niños y madres? infinitas seguramente. A Vegeta no le importaba matar a sangre fría a un niño, a su niño, más aun cuando podía sacar provecho de eso. Era lo que buscaba, lo podía ver en sus acciones. Iba a eliminar a su hijo por que le humillaba su presencia, era la estirpe de otro hombre y eso lo denigraba, borraría su existencia para dejar su propia descendencia. Debía actuar, debía decirle, pensó.

Debía decirle que mataría a su propio primogénito pero no salían las palabras de su boca, no se movía, su cuerpo pegado al de él, sus ojos fijos en su rostro iluminado tenebrosamente por el halo violeta.

―Cierra los ojos―dijo sin mirarla―a las hembras les cuesta esto.

―Si lo tocas―susurró sin vida, entendiendo que no podía detenerlo por la fuerza, sólo con sus palabras. Su cuerpo estaba inerte, como si la que estuviera por morir fuera ella―te odiaré el resto de mi vida.

―Lo sé―y giró hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron, los de él la inmovilizaron. No había un ápice de sentimientos en su mirada, no expresaba nada. Había un brillo de indiferencia que la aterró, supo que nada de lo que dijera, la salvaría ni a ella ni a su bebé. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su voz no salía y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento―aprenderé a vivir con eso.

Vio como la mano del saiyajin se acercaba a su hijo, cerró sus ojos derrotada. Sintió como se le escapaba el aliento y junto con el, su vida. Se derrumbó en el fuerte brazo izquierdo del Rey en un abrazo, se afirmó de su fuerte cuerpo y ahogó un desgarrador grito en contra de sus músculo. Él se detuvo.

Su grito mezclado con llanto, no lo conmovió. Le sorprendió e incluso le molesto verla así, pero fue su toque, su piel contra su cuerpo, quien lo interrumpió. Cualquier rabia que sintió en contra del crío por provocar semejante actuar de su madre pasó a segundo plano, solo pudo concentrarse en su toque. Para Vegeta, el abrazo de la princesa fue eso, un abrazo. No vio que la joven solo buscaba un soporte para no desmoronarse, giró hacia ella al mismo tiempo que la pequeña esfera de energía se extinguía, la observó en la penumbra. La oyó sollozar y sintió sus puños golpeando su espalda y abdomen a la vez, no tenían fuerza física pero el significado emocional que contenían lo decían todo.

Jamás había visto esa faceta. Quedó perplejo, miró con el ceño fruncido sus movimientos, no se había arrepentido de su plan pero no pudo dejar de admirar su reacción, será una buena madre para mis hijos, pensó. Quiso retomar su ataque, pero su cercanía, su calor y su olor estaban alterando su sistema. Olvidó su traición, olvidó su humillación e incluso su abandono, solo eran él y ella. Su cuerpo y el suyo. Tragó en seco, y sin pensar sus movimientos, actuó.

Sus brazos la agarraron de la cintura, la pudo cubrir sin problema alguno y la levantó acercándola aun más, ella exclamó sorprendida. Levantó la mirada perpleja y entonces notó que ya no estaba esa luz amenazante, no le prestó atención al agarre del saiyajin, se preocupó de mirar hacia la cuna de su bebé y buscar alguna señal de ataque, alguna herida, intentaba ver si respiraba pero la oscuridad no se lo permitía. Trató de soltarse pero no consiguió romper el abrazo fuerte y demandante del rey.

―Mi hijo―murmuró sin mirarlo, intentando llegar al niño.

―Está bien, por el momento―le susurró con voz ronca en su oído. Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, no alcanzó a procesar lo que estaba pasando, no estaba pendiente de sí misma, solo de la integridad física de su bebé.

― ¿Por el momento? ―preguntó girando hacia él― ¿Qué estás...?

―Te follaré primero, luego me ocuparé de él―sentenció sin espacio para la duda. Bulma iba a quejarse pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. Fue tal la preocupación por su hijo que no se percató de cuando fue que se acercaron tanto, sus frentes casi se tocaban si no fuera porque ella inclinaba el cuello hacia atrás para poder verlo y a la vez, evitar cualquier intento de beso. Fue consciente de su cintura apresada por sus vigorosos brazos, estaba apretada en contra de su cuerpo, sus pies no tocaban el suelo, sus rostros estaban frente a frente. Se sintió amenazada, él se lo estaba advirtiendo, no. No era una advertencia, lo estaba confirmando, como si su opinión no tuviera importancia, sintió el calor en sus mejillas, la vergüenza recorrer su pecho y una mueca de indignación decoró sus labios.

―No―dijo tajante. Él frunció el ceño, sabía que no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, no le importó pero antes de dejar clara su posición, sus palabras rebotaron en su cabeza como si fuera un bumerán. Tragó saliva, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo, ahora sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, pudo notar su pecho subir y bajar, plácido, ajeno al peligro que corría. Su pecho se oprimió " _Te follaré primero, luego me ocuparé de él_ ". Vegeta seguía teniendo esa aberrante intención, sintió asco al estar tan cerca de un ser sin escrúpulos, antes había sido tocada sin su consentimiento pero ahora era distinto. La repulsión que sintió al sentir su aliento chocar con su piel le provocó un rechazo automático, ahora que era testigo en primera fila de su naturaleza no podía ignorarla, más aun cuando el objetivo era su hijo.

Hubiera querido insultarlo. Decirle lo mierda que era pero no podía arriesgar la vida de Trunks. Pensó entonces en ceder... cuando la idea se cruzó por su cabeza por sólo dos segundos quiso vomitar ¿Cómo pudo acostarse tantas, tantas, tantas veces con él antes? sabía la respuesta. Estaba cegada de amor, un amor enfermizo y dañino, se avergonzó de sí misma. No creía poder soportar que la tocara pero por su hijo podía hacerlo, debía intentarlo se dijo sin embargo, su cuerpo no podía actuar.

Pensó en sus opciones, miró a su hijo nuevamente... si le decía la verdad, sus vidas se volverían un infierno, estaba segura de ello. Trunks se convertiría en el próximo Rey saiyajin, y ella estaría condenada a tener el título de su mujer pero que en el fondo solo sería el coño que utilizaría siempre. Sintió pánico al imaginarlo, no podía decirle. Debía irse con ello a la tumba, pero con eso, sólo podía salvar a uno de ese destino. Prefería mil veces ser ella la perjudicada, eso lo tenía más que claro pero su lado egoísta no la dejaba someterse al deseo del saiyajin.

―No puedes esperar que acepte eso―sabía que Vegeta no tenía intenciones de transar con ella pero debía hacer tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera una salida, hasta que pensara en como salir lo menos perjudicada posible.

―No estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes―respondió, acercó su nariz a la curva de su cuello, dio un profundo respiro y soltó todo el deseo que tenía reprimido. Se pegó más a su cuerpo, su pene ya se había despertado, sentía su erección doliente contra su pantalón, estirando la tela que lo contenía. Restregó su hombría contra su vientre, ella dio un respingo al notarlo pero él solo se concentró en amainar el calor de su deseo y el roce con su cuerpo lo hacía sentir tan bien. A esas alturas, Vegeta ya había perdido todas las intenciones de castigar a alguien, sólo quería estar dentro de ella. Pensaba en follarla nada más.

―Vegeta―dijo en tono de advertencia― ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ―el saiyajin alejó su rostro de su cuello y la miró, alzó una ceja confundido con su pregunta. Estaba seguro que sus intenciones estaban más que claras, ella se aclaró la garganta―no puedo darte lo que quieres.

―No hace falta. Lo tomaré yo mismo―Bulma negó y antes que pudiera continuar, ella lo interrumpió.

―No me iré contigo―entonces comprendió a qué se refería la joven, el Rey iba a objetar pero ella no le dio tiempo―sabes que no puedes romper tu compromiso con tu Reina.

―Soy el Rey, puedo hacer lo que quiera―dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo. Bulma frunció el ceño, se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia y no podía ceder a su impulso de querer gritarle e insultarle para que la soltara y que los dejara en paz.

―Incluso un Rey se rige de las reglas de su planeta―le recordó―no puedes deshacer ese compromiso, y yo no quiero volver. No quiero ser tu mujer―vio su rostro ensombrecerse, relamió sus labios y se apresuró en hablar antes de que la situación se le escapara de las manos. Escuchó un quejido de su hijo, recordó que el niño estaba en pleno sueño y que no podía arriesgarse a despertarlo, volvió a hablar pero esta vez bajando el tono de su voz, en un susurro íntimo pero que él comprendió que se debía al sueño del crío, lo que hizo crecer su malestar pero que contuvo―pero puedo serlo esta noche.

Vegeta guardó silencio, entendió su juego y a pesar de que por una parte quiso aceptarlo solo para llevarla a la cama y follarla hasta el amanecer, no pudo aceptar sus palabras. Se harían las cosas como él quería, ella no estaba en posición de disponer nada, él era quién diría cuando y bajo qué circunstancias. Sin embargo, también debía ponerle un paño frío a la situación, ella tenía razón, no era tan simple deshacer su compromiso con Riander, había jurado frente a sus ancestros y toda la corte. Sabía que si quería podía hacer lo que se le plazca pero en el fondo, respetaba profundamente las tradiciones de su imperio e incluso, ahora que lo veía, no sabía si era tan bueno romper aquellas tradiciones por ella. El paño frío logró que viera todas las aristas, que recordara el porqué estaba allí a esa hora, lo que le había hecho y la humillación que no podía soportar ¿Qué dirían en su planeta si dejaba a Riander por la mujer que lo había traicionado en tantos sentidos?, no era un buen prospecto, lo sabía. Pero la quería. La quería y no tenía intenciones de ceder ¿Entonces? Las dos. Podía quedarse con las dos, se dijo. Riander para la corte y su imperio y en su cama, ella. Estaba decidido.

―Esta noche y todas las que quiera―propuso, la vio entrecerrar sus ojos, sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y era fácil de reconocer su incomodidad―te llevaré como mi amante.

Su rostro enrojeció al escucharlo, sintió sus lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos. Estaba frustrada, no le sorprendía su respuesta pero no estaba preparada para asumirlo. No quería llorar en frente de él, se sentía vulnerable pero una lágrima traicionera se le escapó, desvió la mirada. Sabía que estaba perdiendo, pero no podía controlarse, se sobresaltó cuando la lengua húmeda del rey lamió su solitaria lágrima, la culpa invadió su pecho y no entendía porqué. ¿Culpa? él estaba tan cerca, sentía su erección en contra de su cuerpo y sabía qué era lo que él quería, no conseguía lidiar con el rechazo a su toque y el tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, le hacía sentir la única responsable. La vergüenza y la culpa no eran una buena combinación, y la joven no conseguía lidiar con aquello. No quería estar con él, sentirlo cerca ni mucho menos que la tocara. No se imaginaba pasando su vida al lado de él, prefería... prefería. No. No tuvo el coraje de pensarlo.

―Por esta semana―accedió en un susurro débil―con la condición de que no le harás daño a mi hijo.

―Sigues sin entender―soltó con un suspiro de resignación.

―Puedes violarme las veces que quieras―dijo y volteó a mirarlo. Vegeta arrugó sus cejas al escucharla, molesto con la palabra y era irónico porque ya había establecido que la follaría sin tomar su decisión al respecto, era una violación pero no quería reconocerlo. Se ofendió, fue su turno de avergonzarse―o aceptas mis términos, y... pondré de mi parte para que quedes satisfecho.

No se atrevió a decir " _hacer el amor_ ", porque no era amor ni tampoco sexo consensuado. Accedería sí, pero no por eso significaba que quisiera pero actuaría, se esforzaría en que él sintiera que estaba disfrutándolo. Podía hacerlo por su hijo y sin saber, dio en el clavo. Vegeta pensó en todas las opciones, era consciente de que ella no lo quería cerca y ahora culpaba al mocoso de ello, ya que las hembras cuando criaban no tenían deseos sexuales como cuando están en período de fertilidad, pero ella estaba dispuesta a ceder con tal de que le perdonara la vida al engendro y no solo eso, le proponía que fuera sólo por esa semana en que duraría el comité. Que desfachatez, pensó y aunque molesto, comprendió que era lo más favorable para él por el momento, ya pensaría como llevársela de vuelta. Prefería follarla con sus condiciones, sabía que lo disfrutaría de verdad.

Ya pensaría en cómo abordarla para llevársela, porque ella no se quedaría en la tierra. No tranzaría con eso. Se la llevaría y no la dejaría ir nunca. Asintió y le molestó ver la sorpresa mezclada con ilusión en su cara bonita pero lo ignoró, por fin tendría lo que añoró por tantas noches de insomnio y desdicha. La tendría una vez más.

Ya no le importaba su traición, no en ese momento al menos. Ya pensaría después, ya vería después. Acercó su boca a la de ella, impaciente por besarle y Bulma se congeló.

Sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, lo tenía a sólo unos centímetros, cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus náuseas y poder asumir el compromiso que ella misma planteó, más no los volvió a abrir, todo se fue a negro. Él no alcanzó a besarla, se percató que su cuerpo se volvió inerte de repente y no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para entender lo que pasaba, Bulma se había desmayado.

En el silencio de la habitación, completamente indignado, su bestia le susurró «No quiere que la toques. Mátala».

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Ya sé que no valen las disculpas, pero lo siento de todos modos. Sé que en la página de Facebook dije que seguiría con los demás fanfic, pero éste era el que me emocionaba por avanzar y entre actualizar y no actualizar, preferí actualizar.

Espero poder recuperar el ritmo de antes, de verdad que lo deseo porque me gusta esto. Sé que muchas están en desacuerdo con Bulma, pero quería plantear la situación desde el punto de vista del abuso, después de todo, ella lo fue y por más que haya pensado que lo amaba, eso era enfermizo. No es normal. Vegeta por su parte, es una animalito xD, desde niña que veo documentales en el Animal planet, y recuerdo que me dejó muy sorprendida que algunas especies macho mataban a las crías para poder procrear nuevamente con la hembra, o para dejar su descendencia. Es algo que imaginé creíble con los saiyajin, pensándolos tan primales como los tengo planteados en mi historia. Y por si no se entendió, con ese fin Vegeta pensaba matar a Trunks. Ahora, sé que puede parecer ilógico que no se de cuenta que es suyo, pero los hombres son bobos xD y la verdad, a menos que sean un calco, es difícil reconocer los parecidos entre personas o al menos me pasa.

Estoy contenta con el resultado, es decir, me gusta la forma que va tomando es como la imaginaba.

*Cuando las hermanas están hablando, y Bulma pide que le prometa que cuidará de su hijo, lo hice inspirada en Lyanna y Ned, de Game Of Thrones, y la verdad, me emocionó mientras lo hacía x')

Bueno, espero que ésto sea una mándala de fin de año y así, que el próximo año poder empezarlo con estas mismas ganas de escribir y actualizar.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la preocupación, deseo en el fondo de mi kokoro, que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que esté a su altura.

Les deseo un muy feliz fin de año, y que podamos seguir esta aventura :)

Felicidades y nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
